Quelle fic dois-je poursuivre?
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Plusieurs premiers chapitres sont poster ici. Vous pouvez choisir celle que je continuerai la première pour la poster. J'attends vos vote avec impatience. Toutes yaoi. Différents fandoms.
1. Annonce

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Étant prise par mes études en ce moment, je ne peux pas avancer mes fics aussi vite que je le voudrais. Mais le nombre d'idées que j'ai en tête n'a pas diminué pour autant. J'ai écrit les premiers chapitres de plusieurs histoires mais voilà, je n'ai pas le temps de toutes les poursuivre pour l'instant.

Ma fic sur les Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs n'avance plus aussi vite que je le voulais et même si j'ai certains chapitres d'écrit, je ne peux pas dire que l'inspiration est là pour la suite. Autrement dit, je ne vais pas poster pour l'instant la suite. Rassurez vous cependant, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je veux juste retrouver du temps pour la continuer aussi bien que je le voudrais. Donc elle sera suspendu pour un certain temps PAS ABANDONNÉE!

Pendant mon peu de temps libre j'essai donc d'avancer un minimum mes fics. Le fait est que je les avances toutes à peu près autant les unes que les autres. Du coup je voulais proposer quelque chose, je vais mettre les premiers chapitres de mes fics ici. Et afin de n'avancer qu'une seule fic plus rapidement pour pouvoir en poster une plus tôt et diminuer votre attente, je vous propose de voter pour celle ou celles que vous voulez que je continue en première. Vous pouvez donc voter pour celle-ci en laissant une "review".

Évidemment, je n'abandonnerai aucune des histoires simplement celle avec le plus de vote sera celle que je continuerai le plus vite possible. Et que je posterai forcément la première. Les autres seront poursuivit mais plus tard.

Je préviens cependant d'une chose, je n'écris que du YAOI autrement dit uniquement des relations entre hommes. Il y aura fréquemment de allusions voir plus à des relations sexuelles. Ceux que cela dérangerait sont priés de ne pas faire attention aux autres chapitres et de simplement faire demi tour. Ici les fics peuvent être de différents fandoms auquel cas je vous le dirai avant. De même, leur longueur peut dépendre et sera entre 3 000, 5 000 ou 10 000 mots par chapitres. Je vous le dirai également. Les titres ne seront pas tous choisit alors... Pour voter il faudra donc désigner le numéro de la fic que je rappellerai en début et en fin de chapitre.

J'ai essayé d'enlever les fautes d'orthographes et tout et tout mais... je crains de n'avoir pas réussit. Bien sûr pour les poster définitivement, je ferais appel à une bêta. Donc pas de problème.

Je ne vois pas s'il reste quelque chose. Mais je le rajouterai plus tard s'il manque quelque chose.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire les chapitres que j'ai posté.

Bonne lecture!

YYY


	2. Fic n1

Voici le premier chapitre.

Harry Potter

Monarchie

Proche de 8000 mots en cour pour 10 000 par chapitre

Harry/Draco

Fic n°2 pour voter

* * *

Le roi Draco Malfoy organisait une fête dans son chateau pour son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, une duchesse de haut rang quoique fort disgracieuse. Ils étaient encore jeunes mais la coutume en avait décidé ainsi et puis, ils n'étaient pas aussi jeunes qu'ils l'auraient pu être agé de 19 ans au lieu de 14 dans la plupart des cas. Il avait pour cette occasion invité tous ses sujets et les nobles voisins. Il était par ailleurs de coutume de les inviter sur deux mois à cette occasion. Harry était donc ravi de pouvoir visiter la couronne et ses appartements. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler à des personnes de hauts rangs malgrès son titre mais il pourrait tout de même admirer les tentures et les tableaux du chateau.

Il arpentait d'ailleurs les couloirs du chateau. Le mariage venait de se finir à l'église et d'être reconduit à la salle de bals pour la fin de la journée et profitant d'un moment de liberté, il s'était esquivé. Il avait laissé son oncle et sa tante, respectivement baron et baronne de Silice ainsi que son cousin et sa cousine. En effet, quoiqu'elle fut adoptée, sa cousine Hermione Dursley était la fille ainée des Dursley. Croyant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant, ils avaient adopté l'enfant de leur nourrice et lui avait accordé leur éducation jusqu'à la naissance d'un fils de leur sang quelques années plus tard. Harry avait eu l'horreur de perdre ses parents lors d'une guerre civile et d'être ainsi recueillit par les Dursley.

Il marchait donc errant dans les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit au détour d'un couloir la voix de sa tendre cousine. Voulant aller lui parler, il entra dans la pièce où il lui avait semblait entendre sa voix. Il vit alors l'effroyable chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Sa cousine était affairé sur son roi et d'après leur tenues légères, leurs souffles herratiques et les grincement du lit, il ne put en venir qu'à l'unique conclusion possible, le roi et sa cousine étaient en train de pécher devant Dieu... Sa cousine gémissait bruyamment sous les assaux du roi, sa poitrine jaillisait amplement de son corsage et tressautait à chaque sursaut, ses cheveux tombaient lassement sur son front suintant de plaisir, ses jambes largement écartées laissaient entrevoir l'acte suprème de ce membre royal pénétrant ce lieu sacré. Le roi était occupé à la fourrager avec audace. Il maintenait ses jambes sur sa taille d'une de ses mains et tandis que l'autre était attelé à la lourde tache de soupeser un sein, ses dents mordillaient le second.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sitôt le roi s'était marié, sitôt il accomplissait le péché de luxure. Il n'avait même pas encore consommé son mariage. Et sa cousine qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux, rougissait d'impudeur. Elle n'était plus fille de Dieu mais femme de Satan. Elle avait perdu sa virginité et cela hors mariage. Il décida de partir. Précipitemment, il prit ses jambes à son cou et retint malgré lui un haut le coeur. Il avait espéré longtemps et innocemment que sa cousine resterait pure contrairement à tant d'autres. Il pleignait maintenant la femme du roi... s'il commençait ainsi, où irait-il?

Il retourna donc à la fête après s'être raffraichit et se fit le plus discret possible. Heureusement, si Hermione l'avait vu, ce n'était pas le cas du roi. Du moins le pensait-il.

De leur côté, Hermione était extrèmement génée d'avoir était vu pendant cet instant de perdition mais loin de se précipiter pour fuir la chambre du méfait, elle en fut tellement émoustillée qu'elle accentua ses gémissements et marmonnant des parjures, elle écarta davantage les jambes pour que son seigneur puisse s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans sa chair.

Le roi qui s'était apperçu de l'entrain qu'ajoutait sa complice dans son forfait accéléra ses coups et repenssant au visage ingénu du jeune homme qui les avait apperçu, il libéra sa semence. Après s'être retiré sans porter d'attention à la brune et s'être reposé quelques instants, il se leva, récupéra rapidement les jupons de la jeune femme et les expédia hors de la chambre sans la regarder. Puis, voyant qu'elle s'attardait trop, il lui intonna de quitter ses appartements.

Lorsque celle-ci fut enfin sortie, il appela à l'aide d'une cloche une femme de chambre. L'une d'entre elle entra dans la chambre presque immédiatement à la fin de la sonnerie. Milicent de son prénom dû par ordre du roi lui faire sa toilette. Elle rougissait sous le revard avide du roi qui sentait son membre se dresser de nouveau sous le délicat traitement. Il lui ordonna par la suite de le vétir et lorsqu'elle dû lui enfiler son pantalon, elle s'apperçu bien vite que la proéminence sur le bas de son corps l'empéchait de remonter le vétement. Le roi pragmatique ou plutôt hypocrite clama:

 _-Puisque vous êtes responsable du problème, vous saurez que vous devez le résoudre vous-même. Et devant retourner au bal de mon mariage sans avoir le temps de pleinement de m'amuser, j'apprécierai que vous fassiez cela vite et passionément à la fois._

Il lui empoigna alors les cheveux sans délicatesse et portant son visage au niveau de son membre, il le lui enfonça dans sa bouche. La pauvre Milicent ne savait plus ou donner de la tête mais habitué à ce traitement, elle s'appliqua à la tâche et le suça si fortement qu'il se libéra bien vite. Elle finit alors de le vétir et lorsqu'il sortit, elle s'attela à ranger la chambre et surtout à refaire les draps du lit pour que la nuit de noce se passe sans encombres dans la chambre nuptiale. Il ne fallait pas que la reine tout juste courronée se sente déjà salie du moins était-ce ce que sa supérieure, mère Macgonaggal, lui avait ordonné.

Minerva, bien évidemment au courant des frasques de son roi, faisait tout pour empécher une effusion d'éclater au sein du chateau. En effet, étant mère supérieure, elle avait eu l'honneur de devenir la gouvernante du roi. Personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle et personne non plus ne voulait autant le protéger. Oui, il avait de nombreuses frasques et d'innombrables désirs primaires à satisfaire mais ce n'était pas ce qui le définissait. Elle avait au début était outrée de ses agissements. Après tout, après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans un couvent, il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un et d'autant plus un roi puisse se laisser aller à de telles activités mais elle l'avait connu depuis tout jeune et l'avait éduqué, elle savait donc que sous cette apparence ce cachait en réalité un souverain capable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour le royaume. Et puis' elle ne doutait pas que si dieu l'avait voulu ainsi, c'était pour qu'il puisse avoir d'autres qualités, plus nobles et plus importantes. Malgré tout, il lui restait difficile de voir la façon dont il traité les femmes qui partageait sa couche.

Milicent et elle avait assisté à travers un panneau en bois comportant de multiple fentes aux ébats du seigneur avec la brune ainsi que impuissantes à l'arrivé du spectateur et elle avait apperçu la douleur dans les yeux de Milicent qui espérait encore que le roi l'aimerait un jour. Puis ce traitement qu'elle avait subit avait fait plisser les yeux de Minerva. La pauvre mère avait prié pour le salut de l'âme du roi sachant pertinnement que cela ne servierait pas du fait que c'était le seigneur lui même qui l'avait désiré ainsi. Elle allait maintenant avoir pour devoir de retrouver la jeune femme et le jeune homme et de les convaincre de ne rien divulguer de cela à quiconque et que quoiqu'il arrive, ce moment ne soit jamais employé comme menace contre le roi pour leur sécurités. Elle se dirigea donc en direction de la salle de bal à la suite du roi espérant y trouver les deux personnes en question.

Harry était donc actuellement en train d'éviter son cousin, son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine dans la salle de bal. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin parcequ'il les déppréciait et sa cousine car il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Il s'était résigné seul, sa cousine n'était plus pure mais cela ne changeait rien à sa gentillesse alors il continuerait d'agir simplement avec elle mais il fallait d'abords trouver une façon de débuter la conversation et cela était bien plus dur.

Cela fut cependant inutile puisqu'elle blvint d'elle même à lui reprenant une discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur le chemin pour venir au chateau, qu'est-ce qu'un bon roi? Bien sûr, au vu des évènements, leurs points de vu avaient évolué mais finalement, ils avait pu se parler sans difficulté et de cela, Harry en était heureux.

Ils apperçurent alors une femme agée, vétu d'une robe noire s'avancer vers eux. Elle leur fit discrètement signe de la suivre vers un couloir et ils le firent. Elle débuta alors se qui sembla être le début d'un long sermont.

 _-Mademoiselle, je sais ce que vous avez fait en compagnie du roi il y a peu. Je vous prierai cependant, de bien vouloir oublier cet instant puisque le roi vient de se marier. Quoiqu'il advienne, vous devrez garder le secret sur ce pécher devant dieu et n'en parler sous aucun prétexte à quiconque. Vous n'avez aucun droit de tenter de faire pression sur le roi pour obtenir un titre, des pièces d'or ou même un domaine. Votre souillure ne sera pas non plus dévoillé malgré qu'elle puisse tout de même être reconnu si lors de votre nuit de noce, vous ne perdez pas de sang ce que j'ai pu appercevoir sur les draps du lit royale il y a peu. Qu'importe, si elle est reconnu, qu'importe si vous êtes rejeté de votre famille, si vous perdez vos titres actuels ou si par le plus grand malheur, vous tomber enceinte du roi hors mariage avec un autre homme, vous n'accourerez jamais à la porte de ce palais et vous n'en parlerez à personne. Votre devoir est d'oublier à l'heure actuelle le moindre écart que vous avez pu avoir avec le roi. Il faut également que vous sachiez qu'il n'avait, n'a et n'aura jamais d'égard pour vous ce n'était rien de plus qu'une envie passagère. Si vous ne respectez pas cela mademoiselle la baronne de Silice, vous vous risquez à de graves représailles tel que, la mort, la torture, le banissement et par la présente, je vous informe que vous, votre éventuel futur époux, vos enfants, parents, proches, amis et tout ceux qui pourrait avoir un lien avec vous seront destitué de leur pouvoir, nombre de rumeur se répandront sur eux et vous et plus aucun pays n'acceptera de vous héberger. Est-ce bien clair mademoiselle?_

 _-Oui, ma mère. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuir au roi d'une quelconque façon._

 _-Quant à vous, jeune homme, je ne connais malheureusement ni votre nom ni votre lien avec cette jeune demoiselle. Au regard de votre visage lorsque vous l'avait surpris, vous la connaissez et vous n'aimiez pas ses agissements. N'est-ce pas?_

 _-En effet, ma mère. Et je suis le comte Potter, dernier survivant de la famille Potter, je détiens les terres de la forêt interdia ainsi qu'une partie des terres de Poudlard que mon oncle le baron de Silice dirige actuellement étant sous sa tutelle, je me nomme Potter, Harry. Et je suppose que vous devez être la mère Macgonaggal, enchanté de vous connaître ma mère._

 _-Et bien, je vois au moins que vous avez connaissance de l'usage de la cour. Je suis d'ailleurs agréablement surprise que vous ayez connaissance de moi, mon fils. Et je suis navré en ce qui concerne vos parents mais sachez que Dieu veillera sur leur âme._

 _-Oui, ma mère. Quant au moeurs, je les connais grâce à l'apprentissage que m'ont fait suivre mes parents._

 _-Toujours est-il que vous voir discuter maintenant avec cette jeune femme m'interpelle. Quelqu'un d'outré par le comportement d'une tierce personne ne parlerait pas avec elle immédiatement de façon joyeuse. Quel est donc la raison de cet agissement?_

 _-Et bien, ma mère, ma cousine a été adopté comme fille ainée chez ma tante, habitant maintenant chez eux, je la cotoie chauqe jour qui passe et je connais donc son doux caractère et sa gentillesse. Je me permet donc de penser que cet instant n'était qu'un égarement qui ne se reproduira plus. Et je ne compte bien évidemment parler de cela à quiconque. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à vous faire. Cependant, en ce qui concerne ma cousine, j'apprécierai que les égarts du roi ne lui soit pas néfaste. Elle ne dira rien, je m'en porte garant mais si part malheur sa non virginité était prouvé avant son mariage, si elle devait tomber enceinte du roi hors mariage et donc sans la possibilité de cacher cet enfant comme le fils de son mari ou bien si elle était rejeté completement par sa famille, j'estime que le roi aura sa part de responsabilité dans ce drame et qu'il devra lui aussi veillé à ce qu'il n'arrive aucun malheur à ma cousine ou à son possible enfant. C'est à dire qu'elle ne réclamera rien publiquement du roi mais que dans cette situation, le roi devra l'héberger et plutôt que de la condamner, il devra simplement lui enlever son titre et la prendre à ses côtés comme femme de chambre ou servante royale. Rien de mal ne doit arriver à ma cousine qui n'a fait qu'accéder au désir du roi._

 _-Harry, cette décision revient au roi. Ne demande pas des choses impossibles ou il t'arrivera malheur._

 _-Vous savez que s'il devait advenir ce genre de situation, et que votre oncle ou son mari demandait réparation, le roi devra la condamné selon la coutume._

 _-J'en suis consciente ma mère, c'est pourquoi je ne dirai rien et ne demande rien non plus. Cousin, n'ajoutez rien._

 _-Oui, mais il ne le fera pas puisqu'elle gardera tout de même le secret de la personne qui lui a injustement prit sa virginité. Croyez-vous, ma mère, que dieu a voulu que notre roi mette à mal une femme sans défense et qu'il la souille si profondément que cela pourrait lui gacher la vie? Je ne crois pas cela. Allez en informer le roi. Il n'est pas question de revenir sur cela et si par malheur vous faisiez condamner ma chère cousine, soyez certain de m'avoir condamné avant elle sinon, je serait celui qui tuera le roi. Soit dit en passant, si vous protégez ainsi le roi pour de telles actions ma mère , c'est que vous devez avoir pleinement confiance en lui pour être un bon souverain._

 _-Oubliez cela, ma mère, il n'a aucune intention de le tuer. Harry, cesse ces réclamations, tu pourrais être condamné pour complot contre le roi!_

 _-Oui, mis à part ses frasques et ses ébats, le royaume sera bien dirigé et bien protégé par le roi Malfoy._

 _-En ce cas, il devra protéger ma cousine comme il protégera le royaume._

 _-Je lui en ferais part mais je ne suis pas apte à vous garantir son approbation, mon fils._

 _-Je ne doute pas que vous y arriverez et que vous nous informerez de sa décidion si la situation se présentait, ma mère._

 _-Oui, je ferais cela mon fils et veillez bien sur cette sotte, qu'elle ne fasse plus cela._

 _-J'y veillerai attentivement, ma mère._

 _-Que dieu vous garde, vous semblez avoir grand coeur, mon fils. Et que dieu vous protège._

 _-Que dieu vous garde également ma mère._

 _-Oui, que dieu vous garde, ma mère_.

Une fois Minerva repartit, Hermione se tourna vers son cousin.

 _-Que t'a-t-il donc prit?_

 _-Je sais pertinemment ce qui arrive aux femmes qui sont souillés lorsque l'on découvre leur secret, et je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela t'arrive, tu sera aimé et protégé peu importe que ce ne soit pas par la même personne et que ces personnes ne soient pas ton futur mari. Je t'aimerai toujours et le roi te protégera._

 _-Merci._

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal et virent que le roi dansait avec sa femme. Tous deux ne purent que la plaindre, l'avenir ne lui réservait pas beaucoup de bonheur. Harry invita alors Hermione à danser dans un geste élégant et celle-ci accepta avec joie riant gaiement lorsqu'il la faisait virevolté.

Harry put alors admirer sa beauté pleinement. Il n'était pas étonnant que le roi ait succombé à son charme. Elle était très élégante dans cette robe violette. Engoncé dans son corset, elle ne semblait pourtant pas au bord de l'évanouissement comme toutes les autres femmes, sa taille était juste merveilleusement sublimé et sa petite poitrine ne jaillisait pas comme les autres au dessus du corset trop étroit, elle était juste bombé pour que la délicatesse de ses seins ressorte d'autant mieux. Quoi que son jupon fut bouffant, il restait étonnement fluide et donnait à ses mouvement une grace divine. Il se rappellait également de ses jambes à la fois longues et minces qu'il avait apperçu quelques instant plus tôt enroulées autour des hanches du roi. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi à sa cousine mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Il pensait à elle comme un cousin, comme un frêre qui s'appercevait que sa soeur était désirable et qu'il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Ses manches dévoilaient ses épaules délicatement et se poursuivait jusqu'aux coudes avant de souvrir et de tomber négligement le long de son corps. Elle avait ainsi une douceur inégalée dans la pièce. Elle se mouvait en rythme sur la musique et cela si joliment qu'on aurait pu croire que la musique suivait ses pas.

Elle avait des mains délicates et des doigts certes assez courts mais très élégants. Son teint était de porcelaine, elle n'avait aucun besoin de se poudrer pour paraître blanche et noble. Son maintient presque parfait lui donner un port de tête altier mais pas véritablement supérieur.

La musique ralentit alors, il l'a prit donc par la taille et serrant sa main il put admirer son visage. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisettes et un nez fin en trompette. Ses lèvres souriante étaient rougit par le maquillage alors que ses joues étaient rosées par l'effort. Elle n'avait pas de long cils mais ses yeux étaient si attirant qu'on ne remarquait pas ce détail sans véritablement le chercher. Quand à ses cheveux, il ne savait comment elle avait pu les ratacher si joliment après ce moment de perdition. Son chignon haut laissé dépasser quelques mèches brunes magnifiquement bouclées et il savait pertinement que c'était naturel. Nombre de femmes se torturaient des heures pour parvenir à se résultat quoi qu'il resta une pale copie vis-à-vis de celui de sa cousine. Deux plus longues mèches encadraient son visage pour en souligner les traits et reposaient sur sa poitrine pour en accentuer les courbes. Sa cousine était une femme merveilleusement belle aussi reserra-t-il sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui afin de la cacher aux yeux des autres hommes avides de luxure.

De son côté, Hermione faisait le même constat, son cousin était beau malheureusement, il avait une stature trop frêle, aucun homme ne le regardait comme un véritable homme et aucune femme ne le pensait assez fort pour les protéger. Ils avaient tord. Elle le savait. Il était bien plus courageux que nombres d'autres hommes et si sa force ne résidait pas dans son corps, elle était bien présente dans son esprit. La preuve étant qu'il avait tenu tête au roi par l'intermédiaire de la mère Macgonaggal et cela non avec une arme mais avec des mots. Elle aurait aimé être sa véritable soeur mais elle se sentait déjà si heureuse d'être sa cousine. Et elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle se serra contre lui. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais la reconnaissance d'une soeur envers son frêre.

Harry avait observé les agissements de ceux qui les entouraient. Il avait vu les regards affamés des hommes qui discutaient sur le côté de la piste de danse sur sa cousine. C'est pourquoi il avait dirigé Hermione vers le milieu de la piste loin de leurs regards. Il avait ensuite apperçu le couple royal s'éloigner de la piste de danse et le roi expédier sa compagne dans les bras d'un autre homme pour qu'elle retourne danser sans lui. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la mère Macgonaggal avec qui il avait discuté les fixant tous les deux. Harry avait donc fait tourné Hermione dos au roi de sorte qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de son regard sur elle. Le roi l'avait ensuite regarder droit dans les yeux et avait fait un signe de tête positif. Il promettait donc de ne pas lui faire de mal mais il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où s'appliquerait la promesse. Tout n'était pas clot. Le roi rejoignit alors sa femme sous la demande de la mère Macgonaggal en déduisit Harry d'après leurs expressions. Il vit cependant le regard mi positif mi désolé que lui addressa la mère Macgonaggal et comprit qu'en effet, tout n'était pas joué.

Puis vint le moment de changer de partenaire avec le couple le plus proche de soi. Et Harry comprit bien vite que malheureusement, ils se trouvaient à côté du couple royal. Il était certain que cela avait été orchestré par le roi. Sans lui addresser un regard, le roi lui arracha Hermione des mains et s'éloigna un peu avant de recommencer à danser. Il resta donc figé quelques instants avant d'inviter la reine à danser selon la coutume. Il observait cependant le comportement du roi envers Hermione prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas. Voyant que rien ne semblait lui être dangereux, il cessa quelques instants de les observer et débuta une conversation avec la reine qui cessa si tôt qu'elle avait commencé car la reine ne désirait pas parler avec un simple comte quel qu'il fut. Il l'observa donc comme il avait observé Hermione plus tôt.

Elle avait un corps plutôt ingrat et de nombreuses rondeurs signe qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour porter un enfant selon les croyances mondaines. Elle répondait en quelques sortes aux canons de beauté actuelle, elle avait ce qu'il fallait mais pas d'une jolie façon. Elle avait bien un port de tête haut mais cela lui donnait un air supérieur, des cheveux certes longs et bouclés quoi que ce fut surement artificiellement mais beaucoup trop éparsse sur la tête pour former une belle chevelure. Elle avait des lèvre. couleur sanguine probablement une solution d'ocre mais beaucoup trop minces et hautaines. Des yeux noirs perçant et petit prenaient place au centre de son visage en étant malheureusement trop resserré autour de son nez, des sourcils trop épaix surplombaient ses yeux et un nez aquilin lui donnait un air masculin. Elle avait tout ce qui semblait beau mais de façon si laide.

Elle avait une poitrine opulente mais tellement opulente qu'elle jaillissait au dessus du corset comme pour noyer ceux qui s'y attarderait. Des épaules carrées et pointu semblaient transperçer ses manches avant de se poursuivre par des bras trop petit et des mains de géants. Elle était de taille ridiculement petite et ses rondeurs n'arrangeaient rien. Son corset semblait vouloir l'étouffer malgré les déformations qu'il subissait. Il allait surement se déchirer d'un instant à l'autre. Quand à sa robe jaune et rose, elle était faite d'un tissu rèche et tellement rigide que ces mouvement semblait être ceux d'une marionnette. Oui, la reine n'avait rien de comparable avec Hermione.

Harry entendit alors un bruit horrifiant, celui d'un liquide qui tombait avec force sur le sol. Il observa le sol quelques secondes et vis avec effroit un liquide jaunatre ce répandre en cercle autour des pieds de sa partenaire et déjà le tissu jaune de sa robe s'imbibait du liquide. Quelle horreur. Il savait que c'était ainsi pendant les bals mais jamais une femme ou quiconque ne l'avait fait de façon aussi voyante au milieu de tous et sur la piste de danse, elles ou ils s'écartait doucemment en direction des rideaux pour se soulager derrière un pant ensuite, des serviteurs chargeaient de nettoyer cela arrivaient discrètement. Il recula donc de quelques pas et poussa sa partenaire à le suivre, il ne désirait pas marcher dans cette flaque immonde et odorante. Là un serviteur arriva pour nettoyer ce liquide au milieu des regards de la foule. Tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils ne diraient rien, elle était désormais leur reine. Prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher sa robe et s'éloignant d'elle, il continua de danser décidant d'observer le roi et sa cousine dans leur danse jusqu'a pouvoir la reprendre comme partenaire. Sur l'instant, il pleignait le roi de devoir se marier avec cette femme si laide et malpropre.

Sa cousine semblait aux anges. Le roi lui parlait dans le creu de l'oreille et semblait la faire rire. Hermione était ravie. Le roi lui avait d'abord rappellé de se taire à jamais avant d'affirmer que s'il ne l'hébergerait pas en cas de problèmes, il ne la ferait pas tuer et l'exilerait simplement. Elle était donc soulagé. Ensuite, il l'avait complimenté et n'avait pas cessé de lui raconter nombres d'anecdotes drôles au sujet des invités qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il lui avait ensuite dépeint le portrait de la reine. Oh comme elle le pleignait, il allait devoir vivre avec une femme aussi impropre. Elle regarda en direction de la reine et d'Harry sous la demande du roi et les vit s'éloigner d'une flaque de liquide jaunatre qu'un serviteur nettoya. Elle pleignait d'autant plus le roi et Harry qui devait supporter cela actuellement cependant elle rit doucement avec le roi.

Il était si gentil, si poli et courtois. Davantage qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle se sentait moins mal pour la reine maintenant qu'elle en connaissait plus sur elle. Surement le roi avait-il fait exprès pour la décomplexe de la comparer à elle en lui énumérant ses défauts et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle avait couché avec lui avant de commencer à l'apprécier, oui, ils avaient fait les choses alenvers mais elle commençait doucement à tomber amoureuse. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme aussi beau. Il avait de l'éducation et de la prestance. Et puis, c'était un conte de fée que d'aimer un roi et qu'ils nous aimes en retour. Sa façon d'agir ne la trompait pas, son attirance était réciproque.

Doucement mais surement le roi l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Ils dansèrent d'abord sur le balcon et continuèrent de parler. Hermione était sous le charme. Ils allèrent dans le jardin et le roi la guida vers le centre du labyrinthe. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre.

Draco l'observait. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une femme vénale à la recherche de l'aventure avec un roi espérant sans nulle doute pouvoir évincer sa femme. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire mais il déciderait seul de cela. Il lui trouvait certe une beauté fraiche et délicate mais il ne la trouvait pas irremplaçable. Hermione comme elle le lui avait dit était plus belle que toutes les autres femmes mais malgré tout, il ne l'aimait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle avait voulu le faire chanter aussi s'était-il mit dans l'idée de l'empécher de revenir au chateau pour n'importe quelle raison. Comme toutes les femmes, elle se pavanait devant lui cherchant à lui mettre leurs atouts sous les yeux. Une main dans les cheveux, une autre sur sa poitrine dessinant de petits cercles comme si ce mouvement était inconscient. Une respiration plus forte pour gonfler sa poitrine. Sans oublier de se pencher en avant pour "cueillir une fleur" dans le but de montrer soit sa poitrine soit son fessier. Sans oublier le: " vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud" en s'épouvantant et en passant un mouchoir entre ses deux seins. Oui les femmes étaient toutes en chaleur devant lui et cela l'arrangeait. Il avait souvent des pulsions de désir et les assouvissaient avec la première femme consentante qui passait devant lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement du manège de la jeune femme pour le séduire et lorsqu'il avait montré un certain intérêt de prime abord factice la brune lui avait fait cette indécente proposition et qui était-il pour la refuser. Le jeune homme avait tord de vouloir protéger une femme qui avait d'elle même cherché cette situation. Enfin, son but était simplement de la faire fuir du chateau.

 _-Ne trouvait vous pas qu'il fait chaud se soir?_

Et voila, il avait encore raison, elle était dans une mauvaise situation mais elle cherchait encore une façon de l'approcher.

 _-Je ne trouve pas._

 _-Oh... C'est surement l'effet de la danse._

 _-Oui, surement. Écoutez, je n'ait peut-être pas était suffisemment compréhensible tantôt. Je ne vous apprécie pas._

 _-Mais nous nous aimons..._

 _-En réalité, vous passiez par là la première fois. Ensuite, je voulai d'une part fuir ma partenaire, la reine, et d'autre part vous avertir que je vous laisserai vivre en cas de révélation d'une situation compromettante mais que je vous banierai. Si j'ai était agréable, ce n'était que selon la coutume. Je voulai également vous prévenir de ne plus vous tenir devant moi ou de revenir dans ce chateau tant que je ne vous y aurez pas invité._

 _-Mais pourquoi m'avoir guidé vers le labyrinthe dans ce cas?_

 _-Pour échapper à une nouvelle danse avec la reine. Maintenant, je dois tout de même assister au banquet qui est en mon honneur aussi vais-je y aller. Restez auprès de moi si vous désirer sortir de ce labyrinthe. Je ne vous attendrai cependant pas donc pressez le pas._

Hermione était dévastée. Elle avait tant voulu y croire à cette histoire d'amour, oui ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour mais c'était toujours ainsi dans les romans. Et puis, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas agit comme à son habitude. Non, il fallait qu'elle réagisse qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était au début de la journée. Celle que Harry voulait tant protéger. Celle qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, une femme délicate mais droite. Et elle ne reviendrait plus au chateau après que les deux mois furent finis selon la tradition. Elle se leva donc, forte de cette nouvelle résolution et s'appercut alors qu'en effet le roi ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle chercha donc seul le chemin de la sortit ne se rappelant plus du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour y entrer trop concentré à admirer le roi. Elle tomba plusieurs fois les pavet du sol dépassant par endroit et tentant de se rattraper au buisson, elle avait déchiré sa robe. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se présenter au chateau dans cette tenue. Elle allait donc directement retourner à sa chambre et elle allait envyer un laquais prévenir ses parents et Harry qu'elle se sentait mal pour les premiers et épuisé pour le second.

Harry pendant ce temps sétait apperçut de la disparition du couple qu'il observait précédemment et avait cherché Hermione dans la salle ne l'y trouvant nulle part. Lorsqu'il avait vu le roi revenir seul, il s'était inquiété mais n'avait pas pu en apprendre davantage sur sa situation puisque le repas venait d'être servit et que le roi était à l'opposé de sa table. Puis, à la fin du repas un laquais lui appris qu'elle était fatigué aussi cessa-t-il de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il profita ensuite de la fête. Il fit la connaissance de Luna Lovegood, une comtesse très agréable à la beauté lunaire.

Elle avait un tein de porcelaine et des cheveux si blonc qu'ils semblaient blancs. Elle avait de délicieux yeux verts, un nez fin et droit et une bouche fine et rosée. Elle était assez petite mais bien proportionnée. Elle avait de l'esprit peut-être trop et avait un humour rafraichissant. Elle venait de france. Elle y avait grandit comme ses parents avant elle mais ils avaient décidé de venir vivre là puisque sa mère était morte et que la seule famille qu'il leur restait était en Angleterre. Harry et elle étaient devenu bons amis et ils leur restaient encore deux mois au chateau pour mieux se connaitre. Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, ils durent s'éparpiller pour la plupart, d'autre moins nombreux et souvent les plus nobles durent se rendre dans une chambre adjacente à celle du couple royal attendant la preuve que le mariage avait était consommé.

Le couple royal entra donc dans la chambre et ils commencèrent à se dévétir. Mcgonaggal et Milicent étaient dans la chambre à leur côté pour récupérer la preuve que le mariage avait été consommé et l'apporter aux nobles qui patientaient à côté. Une fois dans le plus simple appareil, Pansy s'approcha de la façon la plus langoureuse qu'elle le pouvait et les trois autres personnes dans la chambre en furent dégouté. Draco la repoussa donc et se vétu d'un robe de chambre blanche Milicent tendant à Pansy une robe indentique.

 _-Entendons-nous, je ne tiens pas à vous toucher plus que nécessaire aussi ne le ferais-je que lorsque nous aurons besoin d'avoir une décendance. D'ici-là votre réputation ne sera pas entaché mais certainement pas vérifié. Vous dormirez sur ce canapé et me rejoindrez dans le lit au petit matin avant le levez royal devant les nobles. Mère Macgonaggal ici présente y veillera. Vous me serez fidèle, je ne vous promet rien pour ma part, c'est ainsi._

 _-Quelle infamie! Je suis outrée de votre comportement._

 _-Il vous faut bien voir que vous n'êtes pas désirable. Somme nous d'accord._

 _-Comment allez vous leur prouver que nous avons consommé le mariage, en ce cas?_

 _-J'ai déjà le premier sang d'un vierge sur le lit, nous découperons le drap pour le leur apporter. Quand à nous, nous gémirons comme si nous faisions véritablement ce qu'on attends de nous._

 _-Je ne sais pas gémir._

 _-Voila bien le problème d'une vierge. Elle ne sait pas simuler. J'ai coucher tantôt avec une d'entre elle qui gémissait si fort qu'on ne la cru pas sincère au premier abord avant d'apprendre pour son pucelage. C'était dans ce lit même quelques heures plus tôt._

 _-Le jour de nos noces, infame que vous êtes._

 _-Si vous ne savez pas simuler dans ce cas, Milicent, la femme de chambre le fera à votre place et je me chargerai moi même des miens. Bien, nous sommes censé être novice aussi ne commencerons nous à gémir que plus tard, d'ici là, découpons ce drap où il y a le sang d'une vierge et cousons le pour en faire un mouchoir._

Minerva sortit donc des ciseaux de sa poche et commença à découper le drap. Une fois cela fait, elle prit une aiguille et du fil et commença à coudre. Après quelques instants, elle entendit les premiers gémissements venir de Milicent puis ceux de Draco. Elle continua cependant à coudre imperturbable. Les gémissement devenait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle cousait et le visage déjà rouge de la reine ne cessait de s'enflammer. Elle était triste pour elle. Elle s'attaqua alors à coudre les initiales royales sur le sang sec. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle fit signe au roi et à la femme de chambre que c'était le cas. Ils accélérèrent donc leur gémissement et le volume sonore augmenta encore. Elle prit de l'eau d'un verre avec ses doigts et la répartit sur le sang du mouchoir uniquement, elle approcha le mouchoir du feu pour le chauffer comme le sang doit être chaud et le remouilla de nouveau. Une fois que les gémissement s'arrétèrent dans un râle, elle et Milicent sortir de la chambre et allèrent dans celle d'à côté apportant avec elles le mouchoir.

Les nobles n'y virent que du feu et ne tarrirent pas d'éloge devant les capacités du roi pour parvenir à faire ainsi gémir une vierge si longtemps. Ils rigolaient entre eux fiers des prouesses du roi ne sachant pas que le sang n'était pas celui de la reine que les gémissements ne l'étaient pas non plus et que le mouchoir venait à l'instant d'être fabriqué avec un morceau de drap. La supercherie avait fonctionné. Et elle en était peu fière.

Draco se coucha donc dans le lit intimant sa femme de faire de même dans le canapé. Elle espérait encore voir quelqu'un venir et affirmer qu'il devait y avoir erreur que le mouchoir n'en était pas un que le sang n'était pas le sien ou que ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait gémit mais personne ne vint. Elle se sentit profondément deshonorée et c'était bien le cas.

Le premier moi des festivités fut une éternelle répétition de bals, de diners, de fêtes, de spectacles et ainsi de suite. Harry dansait tour à tour avec Hermione et Luna, riait avec l'une, parlait avec l'autre et alternait ses soirées avec l'une ou l'autre. Hermione ne préférant pas rester avec lui lorsqu'il était avec Luna croyant qu'il était amoureux d'elle malgré son affirmation que c'était simplement une amie. Les hommes se moquaient de lui, il n'était qu'entouré de femme parcequ'il en était une tant il manquait de force physique. Il n'y pretait pas d'attention.

Luna s'amusait bien avec Harry et elle lui fit promettre de lui écrire lorsqu'ils se sépareraient, elle n'avait jamais connu d'ami aussi attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient auparavent. Il dansait d'ailleurs à merveille. Et elle était flatté qu'un bel homme comme lui ne cessa jamais de l'inviter à danser chaque soir. C'était un ami admirable.

Draco continuait ses frasques comme à son habitude et la mère Macgonaggal l'aidait à chaque fois. Milicent était toujours follement amoureuse du roi et Pansy se sentait chaque jour de plus en plus deshonorée. Elle gardait cependant comme à son habitude son air supérieur en présence des autres si bien que personne ne ramarqua les agissement du roi.

Hermione quand à elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle avait beau vouloir redevenir comme avant, elle était toujours amoureuse du roi à croire qu'un coup de foudre ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle se sentait mal et engoncé dans son corset. Elle avait des bouffés de chaleur et pensait qu'elle allait implosé tant elle ne disait rien.

Durant une soirée de bal, elle s'enfuit justement en courant prise soudainement de nausé et Harry qui était sur la piste de danse avec Luna lui emboita le pas lorsqu'il la vit courir vers l'extérieur. Luna le suivit donc courant après lui se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé pour autant l'inquiété. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le jardin et virent Hermione prise de nausé se pencher vers le bord du chemin. Harry couru donc jusqu'à elle et lui teint les cheveux en l'air. Luna alla tremper son mouchoir dans une fontaine pas trop loin et revint passant le mouchoir sur le front, les yeux, les joues et le cou d'Hermione qui les remercia.

 _-Mes félicitations pour l'heureux évènement! J'ai le sentiment que ce sera une fille très jolie._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle n'est pas simplement malade._

 _-C'est ainsi Harry, je le sens. Qui est le père?_

 _-C'est bien là le problème. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas marié._

 _-Oh. C'est si grave que cela?_

 _-Je le crains. J'en suis navré cousine mais vous allez devoir vous cacher pour un temps. Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, il faudra vous cacher le prochain moi et partir jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse. Vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'abandonné l'enfant hélas._

 _-Devons nous le dire au roi?_

 _-Je ne le sais pas._

 _-Écoutez, ce moi-ci commencera les activités des hommes et des femmes séparemment. Si Hermione vous êtes prise de nausé frequemment et quittez la couture pour cela, les femmes vont tout de suite reconnaître les symptomes et j'ai bien compris qu'il ne le fallait en aucun cas aussi, vous resterez caché dans vos appartements. Trouvez une excuse pour que vos parents ne s'inquiète pas, je viendrai moi-même vous apporter à manger. Harry, vous aurez simplement à divertir les personnes à table pour que je puisse prendre de la nourriture à table discrètement._

Ils attendirent donc que Hermione aille mieux puis Harry la souleva un bras sous ses épaules l'autre sous le creu de ses jambes. Oui, Hermione le savait, il semblait faible mais avait tout de même une certaine force. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et il lui replaça une boucle derrière l'oreille. Luna et lui sortirent ensuite de sa chambre et croisèrent mère Macgonaggal.

 _-Ce que je craignai est donc bien arrivé. Nous devons cacher cela à tout prix. Je vous y aiderai. Cependant, si quelqu'un venait à être mis au courant et qu'une réclamation était faite, nous n'y pourrons rien, il faudra la bannir._

Ils mirent donc tous les trois en place un système pour la protéger.

Lorsque le roi partait à la chasse avec tous les hommes, Harry se faisait oublier et allait auprès d'Hermione pour veiller sur elle. Au moment de la couture, Luna ne pouvait pas rester avec elle aussi, inventa-t-elle une maladie à Hermione et elle partit veiller sur elle. Pendant les repas, Macgonaggal prenait de la nourriture en cachette et la rapportait à Hermione lorsque personne ne pouvait la voir. Hermione ne voyait plus la lumière du soleil, elle perdit peu à peu des couleurs et elle devenait de plus en plus pessimiste mais ils étaient là pour l'aider. Puis les nausées disparurent mais son ventre commençait doucement à grossir. Il fallait continuer de la cacher.

Hermione se sentait des envies étranges et se mettait à rire puis à pleurer pour un rien. Harry ne savait que faire et heureusement que Minerva était là pour lui expliquer que c'était tout à fait normal.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée. Elle savait ce qu'elle encourait cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air aussi sortit-elle discrètement de sa chambre pendant que tous dinaient. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur et s'assit sur un banc lorsqu'elle en vit un.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la chambre, il s'inquiéta immédiatement de ne pas y voir sa cousine. Il courru donc dans la salle des invités et s'approcha l'air le moins pressé qu'il le put de la mère et de Luna pour leur dire ce qui le tracassait. Aussitôt, elles eurent un visage inquiets qu'elles s'empressèrent de masquer. Ils sortirent donc tous les trois de la salle puis se mirent à courrir dans les couloirs lorsque personne n'y était pour retrouver la disparue. Ce fut Minerva qui la trouva la première, elle dormait sur le banc. Minerva se dirigea donc vers l'endroit ou Luna devait êre puisque c'était la plus proche d'elle. Elle lui demanda d'aller lui chercher Harry et lui apprit l'endroit où était Hermione. Elle alla donc vérifier qu'elle était bien en sécurité loin des regards des autres. Harry arriva donc quelques instants plus tard, seul, étant donné que Luna avait était arrêté par une femme pour discuter couture.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena avec le plus de discrétion possible jusque dans sa chambre et comme elle dormait, ils sortirent pour ne pas la réveiller.

 _-Enfin, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle controle ses envies si elle désire que sa situation reste secrète. Qu'elle ne sorte plus dehors surtout que son ventre va commencer à grossir._

 _-Vous avez raison ma mère mais il faut reconnaître que de ne pas voir le soleil pendant plus d'un moi peut rendre fou. Je ne pourrai pas moi-même subir cela sans croire que ce n'est pas une forme nouvelle de torture._

 _-Que croyez-vous que j'ai subit au couvent? Oh! Pardonnez moi, seigneur, j'ai osé me plaindre. Je vis pourtant une vie bien meilleure que de nombreuses autres grace à vous. Mon anxiété m'a fait avouer des choses impensables et impardonnables. Toujours est-il qu'une femme enceinte surtout non marié, et enceinte d'un roi marié ne devrait pas sortir du lit si ce n'est pour sa toilette._

Cependant, ses mots avaient été entendu par une femme de chambre. Jalouse, elle tendit davantage l'oreille pour connaitre les détails de l'affaire.

Millicent avait toujours était une femme jalouse d'autant plus qu'elle était amoureuse du roi. Elle avait toujours secrètement espéré que le roi l'épouserait malgré les lois ou qu'il la prendrait comme maîtresse officielle mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne la voyait pas comme une femme mais comme un outils pour se libérer de ses envies lorsqu'il ne trouvait personne d'autre ou qu'elle était au bon endroit au bon moment. C' est pourquoi dès qu'elle le pouvait elle évinçait les concurrentes.

* * *

Fic n°2 pour voter.


	3. Fic n2

Voici le premier chapitre.

Harry Potter

Monarchie

Proche de 8000 mots en cour pour 10 000 par chapitre

Harry/Draco

Fic n°2 pour voter

* * *

Le roi Draco Malfoy organisait une fête dans son chateau pour son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, une duchesse de haut rang quoique fort disgracieuse. Ils étaient encore jeunes mais la coutume en avait décidé ainsi et puis, ils n'étaient pas aussi jeunes qu'ils l'auraient pu être agé de 19 ans au lieu de 14 dans la plupart des cas. Il avait pour cette occasion invité tous ses sujets et les nobles voisins. Il était par ailleurs de coutume de les inviter sur deux mois à cette occasion. Harry était donc ravi de pouvoir visiter la couronne et ses appartements. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler à des personnes de hauts rangs malgrès son titre mais il pourrait tout de même admirer les tentures et les tableaux du chateau.

Il arpentait d'ailleurs les couloirs du chateau. Le mariage venait de se finir à l'église et d'être reconduit à la salle de bals pour la fin de la journée et profitant d'un moment de liberté, il s'était esquivé. Il avait laissé son oncle et sa tante, respectivement baron et baronne de Silice ainsi que son cousin et sa cousine. En effet, quoiqu'elle fut adoptée, sa cousine Hermione Dursley était la fille ainée des Dursley. Croyant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant, ils avaient adopté l'enfant de leur nourrice et lui avait accordé leur éducation jusqu'à la naissance d'un fils de leur sang quelques années plus tard. Harry avait eu l'horreur de perdre ses parents lors d'une guerre civile et d'être ainsi recueillit par les Dursley.

Il marchait donc errant dans les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit au détour d'un couloir la voix de sa tendre cousine. Voulant aller lui parler, il entra dans la pièce où il lui avait semblait entendre sa voix. Il vit alors l'effroyable chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Sa cousine était affairé sur son roi et d'après leur tenues légères, leurs souffles herratiques et les grincement du lit, il ne put en venir qu'à l'unique conclusion possible, le roi et sa cousine étaient en train de pécher devant Dieu... Sa cousine gémissait bruyamment sous les assaux du roi, sa poitrine jaillisait amplement de son corsage et tressautait à chaque sursaut, ses cheveux tombaient lassement sur son front suintant de plaisir, ses jambes largement écartées laissaient entrevoir l'acte suprème de ce membre royal pénétrant ce lieu sacré. Le roi était occupé à la fourrager avec audace. Il maintenait ses jambes sur sa taille d'une de ses mains et tandis que l'autre était attelé à la lourde tache de soupeser un sein, ses dents mordillaient le second.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sitôt le roi s'était marié, sitôt il accomplissait le péché de luxure. Il n'avait même pas encore consommé son mariage. Et sa cousine qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux, rougissait d'impudeur. Elle n'était plus fille de Dieu mais femme de Satan. Elle avait perdu sa virginité et cela hors mariage. Il décida de partir. Précipitemment, il prit ses jambes à son cou et retint malgré lui un haut le coeur. Il avait espéré longtemps et innocemment que sa cousine resterait pure contrairement à tant d'autres. Il pleignait maintenant la femme du roi... s'il commençait ainsi, où irait-il?

Il retourna donc à la fête après s'être raffraichit et se fit le plus discret possible. Heureusement, si Hermione l'avait vu, ce n'était pas le cas du roi. Du moins le pensait-il.

De leur côté, Hermione était extrèmement génée d'avoir était vu pendant cet instant de perdition mais loin de se précipiter pour fuir la chambre du méfait, elle en fut tellement émoustillée qu'elle accentua ses gémissements et marmonnant des parjures, elle écarta davantage les jambes pour que son seigneur puisse s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans sa chair.

Le roi qui s'était apperçu de l'entrain qu'ajoutait sa complice dans son forfait accéléra ses coups et repenssant au visage ingénu du jeune homme qui les avait apperçu, il libéra sa semence. Après s'être retiré sans porter d'attention à la brune et s'être reposé quelques instants, il se leva, récupéra rapidement les jupons de la jeune femme et les expédia hors de la chambre sans la regarder. Puis, voyant qu'elle s'attardait trop, il lui intonna de quitter ses appartements.

Lorsque celle-ci fut enfin sortie, il appela à l'aide d'une cloche une femme de chambre. L'une d'entre elle entra dans la chambre presque immédiatement à la fin de la sonnerie. Milicent de son prénom dû par ordre du roi lui faire sa toilette. Elle rougissait sous le revard avide du roi qui sentait son membre se dresser de nouveau sous le délicat traitement. Il lui ordonna par la suite de le vétir et lorsqu'elle dû lui enfiler son pantalon, elle s'apperçu bien vite que la proéminence sur le bas de son corps l'empéchait de remonter le vétement. Le roi pragmatique ou plutôt hypocrite clama:

 _-Puisque vous êtes responsable du problème, vous saurez que vous devez le résoudre vous-même. Et devant retourner au bal de mon mariage sans avoir le temps de pleinement de m'amuser, j'apprécierai que vous fassiez cela vite et passionément à la fois._

Il lui empoigna alors les cheveux sans délicatesse et portant son visage au niveau de son membre, il le lui enfonça dans sa bouche. La pauvre Milicent ne savait plus ou donner de la tête mais habitué à ce traitement, elle s'appliqua à la tâche et le suça si fortement qu'il se libéra bien vite. Elle finit alors de le vétir et lorsqu'il sortit, elle s'attela à ranger la chambre et surtout à refaire les draps du lit pour que la nuit de noce se passe sans encombres dans la chambre nuptiale. Il ne fallait pas que la reine tout juste courronée se sente déjà salie du moins était-ce ce que sa supérieure, mère Macgonaggal, lui avait ordonné.

Minerva, bien évidemment au courant des frasques de son roi, faisait tout pour empécher une effusion d'éclater au sein du chateau. En effet, étant mère supérieure, elle avait eu l'honneur de devenir la gouvernante du roi. Personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle et personne non plus ne voulait autant le protéger. Oui, il avait de nombreuses frasques et d'innombrables désirs primaires à satisfaire mais ce n'était pas ce qui le définissait. Elle avait au début était outrée de ses agissements. Après tout, après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans un couvent, il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un et d'autant plus un roi puisse se laisser aller à de telles activités mais elle l'avait connu depuis tout jeune et l'avait éduqué, elle savait donc que sous cette apparence ce cachait en réalité un souverain capable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour le royaume. Et puis' elle ne doutait pas que si dieu l'avait voulu ainsi, c'était pour qu'il puisse avoir d'autres qualités, plus nobles et plus importantes. Malgré tout, il lui restait difficile de voir la façon dont il traité les femmes qui partageait sa couche.

Milicent et elle avait assisté à travers un panneau en bois comportant de multiple fentes aux ébats du seigneur avec la brune ainsi que impuissantes à l'arrivé du spectateur et elle avait apperçu la douleur dans les yeux de Milicent qui espérait encore que le roi l'aimerait un jour. Puis ce traitement qu'elle avait subit avait fait plisser les yeux de Minerva. La pauvre mère avait prié pour le salut de l'âme du roi sachant pertinnement que cela ne servierait pas du fait que c'était le seigneur lui même qui l'avait désiré ainsi. Elle allait maintenant avoir pour devoir de retrouver la jeune femme et le jeune homme et de les convaincre de ne rien divulguer de cela à quiconque et que quoiqu'il arrive, ce moment ne soit jamais employé comme menace contre le roi pour leur sécurités. Elle se dirigea donc en direction de la salle de bal à la suite du roi espérant y trouver les deux personnes en question.

Harry était donc actuellement en train d'éviter son cousin, son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine dans la salle de bal. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin parcequ'il les déppréciait et sa cousine car il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Il s'était résigné seul, sa cousine n'était plus pure mais cela ne changeait rien à sa gentillesse alors il continuerait d'agir simplement avec elle mais il fallait d'abords trouver une façon de débuter la conversation et cela était bien plus dur.

Cela fut cependant inutile puisqu'elle blvint d'elle même à lui reprenant une discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur le chemin pour venir au chateau, qu'est-ce qu'un bon roi? Bien sûr, au vu des évènements, leurs points de vu avaient évolué mais finalement, ils avait pu se parler sans difficulté et de cela, Harry en était heureux.

Ils apperçurent alors une femme agée, vétu d'une robe noire s'avancer vers eux. Elle leur fit discrètement signe de la suivre vers un couloir et ils le firent. Elle débuta alors se qui sembla être le début d'un long sermont.

 _-Mademoiselle, je sais ce que vous avez fait en compagnie du roi il y a peu. Je vous prierai cependant, de bien vouloir oublier cet instant puisque le roi vient de se marier. Quoiqu'il advienne, vous devrez garder le secret sur ce pécher devant dieu et n'en parler sous aucun prétexte à quiconque. Vous n'avez aucun droit de tenter de faire pression sur le roi pour obtenir un titre, des pièces d'or ou même un domaine. Votre souillure ne sera pas non plus dévoillé malgré qu'elle puisse tout de même être reconnu si lors de votre nuit de noce, vous ne perdez pas de sang ce que j'ai pu appercevoir sur les draps du lit royale il y a peu. Qu'importe, si elle est reconnu, qu'importe si vous êtes rejeté de votre famille, si vous perdez vos titres actuels ou si par le plus grand malheur, vous tomber enceinte du roi hors mariage avec un autre homme, vous n'accourerez jamais à la porte de ce palais et vous n'en parlerez à personne. Votre devoir est d'oublier à l'heure actuelle le moindre écart que vous avez pu avoir avec le roi. Il faut également que vous sachiez qu'il n'avait, n'a et n'aura jamais d'égard pour vous ce n'était rien de plus qu'une envie passagère. Si vous ne respectez pas cela mademoiselle la baronne de Silice, vous vous risquez à de graves représailles tel que, la mort, la torture, le banissement et par la présente, je vous informe que vous, votre éventuel futur époux, vos enfants, parents, proches, amis et tout ceux qui pourrait avoir un lien avec vous seront destitué de leur pouvoir, nombre de rumeur se répandront sur eux et vous et plus aucun pays n'acceptera de vous héberger. Est-ce bien clair mademoiselle?_

 _-Oui, ma mère. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuir au roi d'une quelconque façon._

 _-Quant à vous, jeune homme, je ne connais malheureusement ni votre nom ni votre lien avec cette jeune demoiselle. Au regard de votre visage lorsque vous l'avait surpris, vous la connaissez et vous n'aimiez pas ses agissements. N'est-ce pas?_

 _-En effet, ma mère. Et je suis le comte Potter, dernier survivant de la famille Potter, je détiens les terres de la forêt interdia ainsi qu'une partie des terres de Poudlard que mon oncle le baron de Silice dirige actuellement étant sous sa tutelle, je me nomme Potter, Harry. Et je suppose que vous devez être la mère Macgonaggal, enchanté de vous connaître ma mère._

 _-Et bien, je vois au moins que vous avez connaissance de l'usage de la cour. Je suis d'ailleurs agréablement surprise que vous ayez connaissance de moi, mon fils. Et je suis navré en ce qui concerne vos parents mais sachez que Dieu veillera sur leur âme._

 _-Oui, ma mère. Quant au moeurs, je les connais grâce à l'apprentissage que m'ont fait suivre mes parents._

 _-Toujours est-il que vous voir discuter maintenant avec cette jeune femme m'interpelle. Quelqu'un d'outré par le comportement d'une tierce personne ne parlerait pas avec elle immédiatement de façon joyeuse. Quel est donc la raison de cet agissement?_

 _-Et bien, ma mère, ma cousine a été adopté comme fille ainée chez ma tante, habitant maintenant chez eux, je la cotoie chauqe jour qui passe et je connais donc son doux caractère et sa gentillesse. Je me permet donc de penser que cet instant n'était qu'un égarement qui ne se reproduira plus. Et je ne compte bien évidemment parler de cela à quiconque. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à vous faire. Cependant, en ce qui concerne ma cousine, j'apprécierai que les égarts du roi ne lui soit pas néfaste. Elle ne dira rien, je m'en porte garant mais si part malheur sa non virginité était prouvé avant son mariage, si elle devait tomber enceinte du roi hors mariage et donc sans la possibilité de cacher cet enfant comme le fils de son mari ou bien si elle était rejeté completement par sa famille, j'estime que le roi aura sa part de responsabilité dans ce drame et qu'il devra lui aussi veillé à ce qu'il n'arrive aucun malheur à ma cousine ou à son possible enfant. C'est à dire qu'elle ne réclamera rien publiquement du roi mais que dans cette situation, le roi devra l'héberger et plutôt que de la condamner, il devra simplement lui enlever son titre et la prendre à ses côtés comme femme de chambre ou servante royale. Rien de mal ne doit arriver à ma cousine qui n'a fait qu'accéder au désir du roi._

 _-Harry, cette décision revient au roi. Ne demande pas des choses impossibles ou il t'arrivera malheur._

 _-Vous savez que s'il devait advenir ce genre de situation, et que votre oncle ou son mari demandait réparation, le roi devra la condamné selon la coutume._

 _-J'en suis consciente ma mère, c'est pourquoi je ne dirai rien et ne demande rien non plus. Cousin, n'ajoutez rien._

 _-Oui, mais il ne le fera pas puisqu'elle gardera tout de même le secret de la personne qui lui a injustement prit sa virginité. Croyez-vous, ma mère, que dieu a voulu que notre roi mette à mal une femme sans défense et qu'il la souille si profondément que cela pourrait lui gacher la vie? Je ne crois pas cela. Allez en informer le roi. Il n'est pas question de revenir sur cela et si par malheur vous faisiez condamner ma chère cousine, soyez certain de m'avoir condamné avant elle sinon, je serait celui qui tuera le roi. Soit dit en passant, si vous protégez ainsi le roi pour de telles actions ma mère , c'est que vous devez avoir pleinement confiance en lui pour être un bon souverain._

 _-Oubliez cela, ma mère, il n'a aucune intention de le tuer. Harry, cesse ces réclamations, tu pourrais être condamné pour complot contre le roi!_

 _-Oui, mis à part ses frasques et ses ébats, le royaume sera bien dirigé et bien protégé par le roi Malfoy._

 _-En ce cas, il devra protéger ma cousine comme il protégera le royaume._

 _-Je lui en ferais part mais je ne suis pas apte à vous garantir son approbation, mon fils._

 _-Je ne doute pas que vous y arriverez et que vous nous informerez de sa décidion si la situation se présentait, ma mère._

 _-Oui, je ferais cela mon fils et veillez bien sur cette sotte, qu'elle ne fasse plus cela._

 _-J'y veillerai attentivement, ma mère._

 _-Que dieu vous garde, vous semblez avoir grand coeur, mon fils. Et que dieu vous protège._

 _-Que dieu vous garde également ma mère._

 _-Oui, que dieu vous garde, ma mère_.

Une fois Minerva repartit, Hermione se tourna vers son cousin.

 _-Que t'a-t-il donc prit?_

 _-Je sais pertinemment ce qui arrive aux femmes qui sont souillés lorsque l'on découvre leur secret, et je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela t'arrive, tu sera aimé et protégé peu importe que ce ne soit pas par la même personne et que ces personnes ne soient pas ton futur mari. Je t'aimerai toujours et le roi te protégera._

 _-Merci._

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal et virent que le roi dansait avec sa femme. Tous deux ne purent que la plaindre, l'avenir ne lui réservait pas beaucoup de bonheur. Harry invita alors Hermione à danser dans un geste élégant et celle-ci accepta avec joie riant gaiement lorsqu'il la faisait virevolté.

Harry put alors admirer sa beauté pleinement. Il n'était pas étonnant que le roi ait succombé à son charme. Elle était très élégante dans cette robe violette. Engoncé dans son corset, elle ne semblait pourtant pas au bord de l'évanouissement comme toutes les autres femmes, sa taille était juste merveilleusement sublimé et sa petite poitrine ne jaillisait pas comme les autres au dessus du corset trop étroit, elle était juste bombé pour que la délicatesse de ses seins ressorte d'autant mieux. Quoi que son jupon fut bouffant, il restait étonnement fluide et donnait à ses mouvement une grace divine. Il se rappellait également de ses jambes à la fois longues et minces qu'il avait apperçu quelques instant plus tôt enroulées autour des hanches du roi. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi à sa cousine mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Il pensait à elle comme un cousin, comme un frêre qui s'appercevait que sa soeur était désirable et qu'il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Ses manches dévoilaient ses épaules délicatement et se poursuivait jusqu'aux coudes avant de souvrir et de tomber négligement le long de son corps. Elle avait ainsi une douceur inégalée dans la pièce. Elle se mouvait en rythme sur la musique et cela si joliment qu'on aurait pu croire que la musique suivait ses pas.

Elle avait des mains délicates et des doigts certes assez courts mais très élégants. Son teint était de porcelaine, elle n'avait aucun besoin de se poudrer pour paraître blanche et noble. Son maintient presque parfait lui donner un port de tête altier mais pas véritablement supérieur.

La musique ralentit alors, il l'a prit donc par la taille et serrant sa main il put admirer son visage. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisettes et un nez fin en trompette. Ses lèvres souriante étaient rougit par le maquillage alors que ses joues étaient rosées par l'effort. Elle n'avait pas de long cils mais ses yeux étaient si attirant qu'on ne remarquait pas ce détail sans véritablement le chercher. Quand à ses cheveux, il ne savait comment elle avait pu les ratacher si joliment après ce moment de perdition. Son chignon haut laissé dépasser quelques mèches brunes magnifiquement bouclées et il savait pertinement que c'était naturel. Nombre de femmes se torturaient des heures pour parvenir à se résultat quoi qu'il resta une pale copie vis-à-vis de celui de sa cousine. Deux plus longues mèches encadraient son visage pour en souligner les traits et reposaient sur sa poitrine pour en accentuer les courbes. Sa cousine était une femme merveilleusement belle aussi reserra-t-il sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui afin de la cacher aux yeux des autres hommes avides de luxure.

De son côté, Hermione faisait le même constat, son cousin était beau malheureusement, il avait une stature trop frêle, aucun homme ne le regardait comme un véritable homme et aucune femme ne le pensait assez fort pour les protéger. Ils avaient tord. Elle le savait. Il était bien plus courageux que nombres d'autres hommes et si sa force ne résidait pas dans son corps, elle était bien présente dans son esprit. La preuve étant qu'il avait tenu tête au roi par l'intermédiaire de la mère Macgonaggal et cela non avec une arme mais avec des mots. Elle aurait aimé être sa véritable soeur mais elle se sentait déjà si heureuse d'être sa cousine. Et elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle se serra contre lui. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais la reconnaissance d'une soeur envers son frêre.

Harry avait observé les agissements de ceux qui les entouraient. Il avait vu les regards affamés des hommes qui discutaient sur le côté de la piste de danse sur sa cousine. C'est pourquoi il avait dirigé Hermione vers le milieu de la piste loin de leurs regards. Il avait ensuite apperçu le couple royal s'éloigner de la piste de danse et le roi expédier sa compagne dans les bras d'un autre homme pour qu'elle retourne danser sans lui. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la mère Macgonaggal avec qui il avait discuté les fixant tous les deux. Harry avait donc fait tourné Hermione dos au roi de sorte qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de son regard sur elle. Le roi l'avait ensuite regarder droit dans les yeux et avait fait un signe de tête positif. Il promettait donc de ne pas lui faire de mal mais il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où s'appliquerait la promesse. Tout n'était pas clot. Le roi rejoignit alors sa femme sous la demande de la mère Macgonaggal en déduisit Harry d'après leurs expressions. Il vit cependant le regard mi positif mi désolé que lui addressa la mère Macgonaggal et comprit qu'en effet, tout n'était pas joué.

Puis vint le moment de changer de partenaire avec le couple le plus proche de soi. Et Harry comprit bien vite que malheureusement, ils se trouvaient à côté du couple royal. Il était certain que cela avait été orchestré par le roi. Sans lui addresser un regard, le roi lui arracha Hermione des mains et s'éloigna un peu avant de recommencer à danser. Il resta donc figé quelques instants avant d'inviter la reine à danser selon la coutume. Il observait cependant le comportement du roi envers Hermione prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas. Voyant que rien ne semblait lui être dangereux, il cessa quelques instants de les observer et débuta une conversation avec la reine qui cessa si tôt qu'elle avait commencé car la reine ne désirait pas parler avec un simple comte quel qu'il fut. Il l'observa donc comme il avait observé Hermione plus tôt.

Elle avait un corps plutôt ingrat et de nombreuses rondeurs signe qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour porter un enfant selon les croyances mondaines. Elle répondait en quelques sortes aux canons de beauté actuelle, elle avait ce qu'il fallait mais pas d'une jolie façon. Elle avait bien un port de tête haut mais cela lui donnait un air supérieur, des cheveux certes longs et bouclés quoi que ce fut surement artificiellement mais beaucoup trop éparsse sur la tête pour former une belle chevelure. Elle avait des lèvre. couleur sanguine probablement une solution d'ocre mais beaucoup trop minces et hautaines. Des yeux noirs perçant et petit prenaient place au centre de son visage en étant malheureusement trop resserré autour de son nez, des sourcils trop épaix surplombaient ses yeux et un nez aquilin lui donnait un air masculin. Elle avait tout ce qui semblait beau mais de façon si laide.

Elle avait une poitrine opulente mais tellement opulente qu'elle jaillissait au dessus du corset comme pour noyer ceux qui s'y attarderait. Des épaules carrées et pointu semblaient transperçer ses manches avant de se poursuivre par des bras trop petit et des mains de géants. Elle était de taille ridiculement petite et ses rondeurs n'arrangeaient rien. Son corset semblait vouloir l'étouffer malgré les déformations qu'il subissait. Il allait surement se déchirer d'un instant à l'autre. Quand à sa robe jaune et rose, elle était faite d'un tissu rèche et tellement rigide que ces mouvement semblait être ceux d'une marionnette. Oui, la reine n'avait rien de comparable avec Hermione.

Harry entendit alors un bruit horrifiant, celui d'un liquide qui tombait avec force sur le sol. Il observa le sol quelques secondes et vis avec effroit un liquide jaunatre ce répandre en cercle autour des pieds de sa partenaire et déjà le tissu jaune de sa robe s'imbibait du liquide. Quelle horreur. Il savait que c'était ainsi pendant les bals mais jamais une femme ou quiconque ne l'avait fait de façon aussi voyante au milieu de tous et sur la piste de danse, elles ou ils s'écartait doucemment en direction des rideaux pour se soulager derrière un pant ensuite, des serviteurs chargeaient de nettoyer cela arrivaient discrètement. Il recula donc de quelques pas et poussa sa partenaire à le suivre, il ne désirait pas marcher dans cette flaque immonde et odorante. Là un serviteur arriva pour nettoyer ce liquide au milieu des regards de la foule. Tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils ne diraient rien, elle était désormais leur reine. Prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher sa robe et s'éloignant d'elle, il continua de danser décidant d'observer le roi et sa cousine dans leur danse jusqu'a pouvoir la reprendre comme partenaire. Sur l'instant, il pleignait le roi de devoir se marier avec cette femme si laide et malpropre.

Sa cousine semblait aux anges. Le roi lui parlait dans le creu de l'oreille et semblait la faire rire. Hermione était ravie. Le roi lui avait d'abord rappellé de se taire à jamais avant d'affirmer que s'il ne l'hébergerait pas en cas de problèmes, il ne la ferait pas tuer et l'exilerait simplement. Elle était donc soulagé. Ensuite, il l'avait complimenté et n'avait pas cessé de lui raconter nombres d'anecdotes drôles au sujet des invités qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il lui avait ensuite dépeint le portrait de la reine. Oh comme elle le pleignait, il allait devoir vivre avec une femme aussi impropre. Elle regarda en direction de la reine et d'Harry sous la demande du roi et les vit s'éloigner d'une flaque de liquide jaunatre qu'un serviteur nettoya. Elle pleignait d'autant plus le roi et Harry qui devait supporter cela actuellement cependant elle rit doucement avec le roi.

Il était si gentil, si poli et courtois. Davantage qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle se sentait moins mal pour la reine maintenant qu'elle en connaissait plus sur elle. Surement le roi avait-il fait exprès pour la décomplexe de la comparer à elle en lui énumérant ses défauts et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle avait couché avec lui avant de commencer à l'apprécier, oui, ils avaient fait les choses alenvers mais elle commençait doucement à tomber amoureuse. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme aussi beau. Il avait de l'éducation et de la prestance. Et puis, c'était un conte de fée que d'aimer un roi et qu'ils nous aimes en retour. Sa façon d'agir ne la trompait pas, son attirance était réciproque.

Doucement mais surement le roi l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Ils dansèrent d'abord sur le balcon et continuèrent de parler. Hermione était sous le charme. Ils allèrent dans le jardin et le roi la guida vers le centre du labyrinthe. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre.

Draco l'observait. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une femme vénale à la recherche de l'aventure avec un roi espérant sans nulle doute pouvoir évincer sa femme. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire mais il déciderait seul de cela. Il lui trouvait certe une beauté fraiche et délicate mais il ne la trouvait pas irremplaçable. Hermione comme elle le lui avait dit était plus belle que toutes les autres femmes mais malgré tout, il ne l'aimait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle avait voulu le faire chanter aussi s'était-il mit dans l'idée de l'empécher de revenir au chateau pour n'importe quelle raison. Comme toutes les femmes, elle se pavanait devant lui cherchant à lui mettre leurs atouts sous les yeux. Une main dans les cheveux, une autre sur sa poitrine dessinant de petits cercles comme si ce mouvement était inconscient. Une respiration plus forte pour gonfler sa poitrine. Sans oublier de se pencher en avant pour "cueillir une fleur" dans le but de montrer soit sa poitrine soit son fessier. Sans oublier le: " vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud" en s'épouvantant et en passant un mouchoir entre ses deux seins. Oui les femmes étaient toutes en chaleur devant lui et cela l'arrangeait. Il avait souvent des pulsions de désir et les assouvissaient avec la première femme consentante qui passait devant lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement du manège de la jeune femme pour le séduire et lorsqu'il avait montré un certain intérêt de prime abord factice la brune lui avait fait cette indécente proposition et qui était-il pour la refuser. Le jeune homme avait tord de vouloir protéger une femme qui avait d'elle même cherché cette situation. Enfin, son but était simplement de la faire fuir du chateau.

 _-Ne trouvait vous pas qu'il fait chaud se soir?_

Et voila, il avait encore raison, elle était dans une mauvaise situation mais elle cherchait encore une façon de l'approcher.

 _-Je ne trouve pas._

 _-Oh... C'est surement l'effet de la danse._

 _-Oui, surement. Écoutez, je n'ait peut-être pas était suffisemment compréhensible tantôt. Je ne vous apprécie pas._

 _-Mais nous nous aimons..._

 _-En réalité, vous passiez par là la première fois. Ensuite, je voulai d'une part fuir ma partenaire, la reine, et d'autre part vous avertir que je vous laisserai vivre en cas de révélation d'une situation compromettante mais que je vous banierai. Si j'ai était agréable, ce n'était que selon la coutume. Je voulai également vous prévenir de ne plus vous tenir devant moi ou de revenir dans ce chateau tant que je ne vous y aurez pas invité._

 _-Mais pourquoi m'avoir guidé vers le labyrinthe dans ce cas?_

 _-Pour échapper à une nouvelle danse avec la reine. Maintenant, je dois tout de même assister au banquet qui est en mon honneur aussi vais-je y aller. Restez auprès de moi si vous désirer sortir de ce labyrinthe. Je ne vous attendrai cependant pas donc pressez le pas._

Hermione était dévastée. Elle avait tant voulu y croire à cette histoire d'amour, oui ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour mais c'était toujours ainsi dans les romans. Et puis, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas agit comme à son habitude. Non, il fallait qu'elle réagisse qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était au début de la journée. Celle que Harry voulait tant protéger. Celle qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, une femme délicate mais droite. Et elle ne reviendrait plus au chateau après que les deux mois furent finis selon la tradition. Elle se leva donc, forte de cette nouvelle résolution et s'appercut alors qu'en effet le roi ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle chercha donc seul le chemin de la sortit ne se rappelant plus du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour y entrer trop concentré à admirer le roi. Elle tomba plusieurs fois les pavet du sol dépassant par endroit et tentant de se rattraper au buisson, elle avait déchiré sa robe. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se présenter au chateau dans cette tenue. Elle allait donc directement retourner à sa chambre et elle allait envyer un laquais prévenir ses parents et Harry qu'elle se sentait mal pour les premiers et épuisé pour le second.

Harry pendant ce temps sétait apperçut de la disparition du couple qu'il observait précédemment et avait cherché Hermione dans la salle ne l'y trouvant nulle part. Lorsqu'il avait vu le roi revenir seul, il s'était inquiété mais n'avait pas pu en apprendre davantage sur sa situation puisque le repas venait d'être servit et que le roi était à l'opposé de sa table. Puis, à la fin du repas un laquais lui appris qu'elle était fatigué aussi cessa-t-il de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il profita ensuite de la fête. Il fit la connaissance de Luna Lovegood, une comtesse très agréable à la beauté lunaire.

Elle avait un tein de porcelaine et des cheveux si blonc qu'ils semblaient blancs. Elle avait de délicieux yeux verts, un nez fin et droit et une bouche fine et rosée. Elle était assez petite mais bien proportionnée. Elle avait de l'esprit peut-être trop et avait un humour rafraichissant. Elle venait de france. Elle y avait grandit comme ses parents avant elle mais ils avaient décidé de venir vivre là puisque sa mère était morte et que la seule famille qu'il leur restait était en Angleterre. Harry et elle étaient devenu bons amis et ils leur restaient encore deux mois au chateau pour mieux se connaitre. Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, ils durent s'éparpiller pour la plupart, d'autre moins nombreux et souvent les plus nobles durent se rendre dans une chambre adjacente à celle du couple royal attendant la preuve que le mariage avait était consommé.

Le couple royal entra donc dans la chambre et ils commencèrent à se dévétir. Mcgonaggal et Milicent étaient dans la chambre à leur côté pour récupérer la preuve que le mariage avait été consommé et l'apporter aux nobles qui patientaient à côté. Une fois dans le plus simple appareil, Pansy s'approcha de la façon la plus langoureuse qu'elle le pouvait et les trois autres personnes dans la chambre en furent dégouté. Draco la repoussa donc et se vétu d'un robe de chambre blanche Milicent tendant à Pansy une robe indentique.

 _-Entendons-nous, je ne tiens pas à vous toucher plus que nécessaire aussi ne le ferais-je que lorsque nous aurons besoin d'avoir une décendance. D'ici-là votre réputation ne sera pas entaché mais certainement pas vérifié. Vous dormirez sur ce canapé et me rejoindrez dans le lit au petit matin avant le levez royal devant les nobles. Mère Macgonaggal ici présente y veillera. Vous me serez fidèle, je ne vous promet rien pour ma part, c'est ainsi._

 _-Quelle infamie! Je suis outrée de votre comportement._

 _-Il vous faut bien voir que vous n'êtes pas désirable. Somme nous d'accord._

 _-Comment allez vous leur prouver que nous avons consommé le mariage, en ce cas?_

 _-J'ai déjà le premier sang d'un vierge sur le lit, nous découperons le drap pour le leur apporter. Quand à nous, nous gémirons comme si nous faisions véritablement ce qu'on attends de nous._

 _-Je ne sais pas gémir._

 _-Voila bien le problème d'une vierge. Elle ne sait pas simuler. J'ai coucher tantôt avec une d'entre elle qui gémissait si fort qu'on ne la cru pas sincère au premier abord avant d'apprendre pour son pucelage. C'était dans ce lit même quelques heures plus tôt._

 _-Le jour de nos noces, infame que vous êtes._

 _-Si vous ne savez pas simuler dans ce cas, Milicent, la femme de chambre le fera à votre place et je me chargerai moi même des miens. Bien, nous sommes censé être novice aussi ne commencerons nous à gémir que plus tard, d'ici là, découpons ce drap où il y a le sang d'une vierge et cousons le pour en faire un mouchoir._

Minerva sortit donc des ciseaux de sa poche et commença à découper le drap. Une fois cela fait, elle prit une aiguille et du fil et commença à coudre. Après quelques instants, elle entendit les premiers gémissements venir de Milicent puis ceux de Draco. Elle continua cependant à coudre imperturbable. Les gémissement devenait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle cousait et le visage déjà rouge de la reine ne cessait de s'enflammer. Elle était triste pour elle. Elle s'attaqua alors à coudre les initiales royales sur le sang sec. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle fit signe au roi et à la femme de chambre que c'était le cas. Ils accélérèrent donc leur gémissement et le volume sonore augmenta encore. Elle prit de l'eau d'un verre avec ses doigts et la répartit sur le sang du mouchoir uniquement, elle approcha le mouchoir du feu pour le chauffer comme le sang doit être chaud et le remouilla de nouveau. Une fois que les gémissement s'arrétèrent dans un râle, elle et Milicent sortir de la chambre et allèrent dans celle d'à côté apportant avec elles le mouchoir.

Les nobles n'y virent que du feu et ne tarrirent pas d'éloge devant les capacités du roi pour parvenir à faire ainsi gémir une vierge si longtemps. Ils rigolaient entre eux fiers des prouesses du roi ne sachant pas que le sang n'était pas celui de la reine que les gémissements ne l'étaient pas non plus et que le mouchoir venait à l'instant d'être fabriqué avec un morceau de drap. La supercherie avait fonctionné. Et elle en était peu fière.

Draco se coucha donc dans le lit intimant sa femme de faire de même dans le canapé. Elle espérait encore voir quelqu'un venir et affirmer qu'il devait y avoir erreur que le mouchoir n'en était pas un que le sang n'était pas le sien ou que ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait gémit mais personne ne vint. Elle se sentit profondément deshonorée et c'était bien le cas.

Le premier moi des festivités fut une éternelle répétition de bals, de diners, de fêtes, de spectacles et ainsi de suite. Harry dansait tour à tour avec Hermione et Luna, riait avec l'une, parlait avec l'autre et alternait ses soirées avec l'une ou l'autre. Hermione ne préférant pas rester avec lui lorsqu'il était avec Luna croyant qu'il était amoureux d'elle malgré son affirmation que c'était simplement une amie. Les hommes se moquaient de lui, il n'était qu'entouré de femme parcequ'il en était une tant il manquait de force physique. Il n'y pretait pas d'attention.

Luna s'amusait bien avec Harry et elle lui fit promettre de lui écrire lorsqu'ils se sépareraient, elle n'avait jamais connu d'ami aussi attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient auparavent. Il dansait d'ailleurs à merveille. Et elle était flatté qu'un bel homme comme lui ne cessa jamais de l'inviter à danser chaque soir. C'était un ami admirable.

Draco continuait ses frasques comme à son habitude et la mère Macgonaggal l'aidait à chaque fois. Milicent était toujours follement amoureuse du roi et Pansy se sentait chaque jour de plus en plus deshonorée. Elle gardait cependant comme à son habitude son air supérieur en présence des autres si bien que personne ne ramarqua les agissement du roi.

Hermione quand à elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle avait beau vouloir redevenir comme avant, elle était toujours amoureuse du roi à croire qu'un coup de foudre ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle se sentait mal et engoncé dans son corset. Elle avait des bouffés de chaleur et pensait qu'elle allait implosé tant elle ne disait rien.

Durant une soirée de bal, elle s'enfuit justement en courant prise soudainement de nausé et Harry qui était sur la piste de danse avec Luna lui emboita le pas lorsqu'il la vit courir vers l'extérieur. Luna le suivit donc courant après lui se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé pour autant l'inquiété. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le jardin et virent Hermione prise de nausé se pencher vers le bord du chemin. Harry couru donc jusqu'à elle et lui teint les cheveux en l'air. Luna alla tremper son mouchoir dans une fontaine pas trop loin et revint passant le mouchoir sur le front, les yeux, les joues et le cou d'Hermione qui les remercia.

 _-Mes félicitations pour l'heureux évènement! J'ai le sentiment que ce sera une fille très jolie._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle n'est pas simplement malade._

 _-C'est ainsi Harry, je le sens. Qui est le père?_

 _-C'est bien là le problème. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas marié._

 _-Oh. C'est si grave que cela?_

 _-Je le crains. J'en suis navré cousine mais vous allez devoir vous cacher pour un temps. Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, il faudra vous cacher le prochain moi et partir jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse. Vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'abandonné l'enfant hélas._

 _-Devons nous le dire au roi?_

 _-Je ne le sais pas._

 _-Écoutez, ce moi-ci commencera les activités des hommes et des femmes séparemment. Si Hermione vous êtes prise de nausé frequemment et quittez la couture pour cela, les femmes vont tout de suite reconnaître les symptomes et j'ai bien compris qu'il ne le fallait en aucun cas aussi, vous resterez caché dans vos appartements. Trouvez une excuse pour que vos parents ne s'inquiète pas, je viendrai moi-même vous apporter à manger. Harry, vous aurez simplement à divertir les personnes à table pour que je puisse prendre de la nourriture à table discrètement._

Ils attendirent donc que Hermione aille mieux puis Harry la souleva un bras sous ses épaules l'autre sous le creu de ses jambes. Oui, Hermione le savait, il semblait faible mais avait tout de même une certaine force. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et il lui replaça une boucle derrière l'oreille. Luna et lui sortirent ensuite de sa chambre et croisèrent mère Macgonaggal.

 _-Ce que je craignai est donc bien arrivé. Nous devons cacher cela à tout prix. Je vous y aiderai. Cependant, si quelqu'un venait à être mis au courant et qu'une réclamation était faite, nous n'y pourrons rien, il faudra la bannir._

Ils mirent donc tous les trois en place un système pour la protéger.

Lorsque le roi partait à la chasse avec tous les hommes, Harry se faisait oublier et allait auprès d'Hermione pour veiller sur elle. Au moment de la couture, Luna ne pouvait pas rester avec elle aussi, inventa-t-elle une maladie à Hermione et elle partit veiller sur elle. Pendant les repas, Macgonaggal prenait de la nourriture en cachette et la rapportait à Hermione lorsque personne ne pouvait la voir. Hermione ne voyait plus la lumière du soleil, elle perdit peu à peu des couleurs et elle devenait de plus en plus pessimiste mais ils étaient là pour l'aider. Puis les nausées disparurent mais son ventre commençait doucement à grossir. Il fallait continuer de la cacher.

Hermione se sentait des envies étranges et se mettait à rire puis à pleurer pour un rien. Harry ne savait que faire et heureusement que Minerva était là pour lui expliquer que c'était tout à fait normal.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée. Elle savait ce qu'elle encourait cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air aussi sortit-elle discrètement de sa chambre pendant que tous dinaient. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur et s'assit sur un banc lorsqu'elle en vit un.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la chambre, il s'inquiéta immédiatement de ne pas y voir sa cousine. Il courru donc dans la salle des invités et s'approcha l'air le moins pressé qu'il le put de la mère et de Luna pour leur dire ce qui le tracassait. Aussitôt, elles eurent un visage inquiets qu'elles s'empressèrent de masquer. Ils sortirent donc tous les trois de la salle puis se mirent à courrir dans les couloirs lorsque personne n'y était pour retrouver la disparue. Ce fut Minerva qui la trouva la première, elle dormait sur le banc. Minerva se dirigea donc vers l'endroit ou Luna devait êre puisque c'était la plus proche d'elle. Elle lui demanda d'aller lui chercher Harry et lui apprit l'endroit où était Hermione. Elle alla donc vérifier qu'elle était bien en sécurité loin des regards des autres. Harry arriva donc quelques instants plus tard, seul, étant donné que Luna avait était arrêté par une femme pour discuter couture.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena avec le plus de discrétion possible jusque dans sa chambre et comme elle dormait, ils sortirent pour ne pas la réveiller.

 _-Enfin, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle controle ses envies si elle désire que sa situation reste secrète. Qu'elle ne sorte plus dehors surtout que son ventre va commencer à grossir._

 _-Vous avez raison ma mère mais il faut reconnaître que de ne pas voir le soleil pendant plus d'un moi peut rendre fou. Je ne pourrai pas moi-même subir cela sans croire que ce n'est pas une forme nouvelle de torture._

 _-Que croyez-vous que j'ai subit au couvent? Oh! Pardonnez moi, seigneur, j'ai osé me plaindre. Je vis pourtant une vie bien meilleure que de nombreuses autres grace à vous. Mon anxiété m'a fait avouer des choses impensables et impardonnables. Toujours est-il qu'une femme enceinte surtout non marié, et enceinte d'un roi marié ne devrait pas sortir du lit si ce n'est pour sa toilette._

Cependant, ses mots avaient été entendu par une femme de chambre. Jalouse, elle tendit davantage l'oreille pour connaitre les détails de l'affaire.

Millicent avait toujours était une femme jalouse d'autant plus qu'elle était amoureuse du roi. Elle avait toujours secrètement espéré que le roi l'épouserait malgré les lois ou qu'il la prendrait comme maîtresse officielle mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne la voyait pas comme une femme mais comme un outils pour se libérer de ses envies lorsqu'il ne trouvait personne d'autre ou qu'elle était au bon endroit au bon moment. C' est pourquoi dès qu'elle le pouvait elle évinçait les concurrentes.

* * *

Fic n°2 pour voter.


	4. Fic n3

Voici le premier chapitre.

Kuroko no basket

L'ombre est une forme de lumière.

10 000 mots par chapitre

Kuroko/GdM

Fic n°3 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

* * *

 _ **20 Septembre (lundi) :**_

Une feinte à droite, un regard léger à gauche, l'adversaire s'est déporté un instant. Il fit alors un pivot sur le pied droit passant sans aucune difficulté. Il remonta le terrain seulement, il s'est fait encercler par trois opposants. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas passer le ballon à son incapable d'ombre ni à aucun de ses inutiles coéquipiers, il ne voulait surtout pas le passer cependant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de tous ses adversaires. C'était trop tard, il avait déjà perdu la balle. Ses adversaires marquèrent un panier à trois points, lui, il abandonnait déjà. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait tout fait pour réussir mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses camarades seraient si pesant, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir trainer d'aussi lourdes chaines à ses pieds. C'était finit, il ne restait que treize secondes et il y avait onze points de différences. Pouvait-on vraiment faire trois paniers de trois points et un de deux points en treize secondes: non, même en sachant que c'était le nombre de paniers minimum pour rattraper l'écart de points.

La lumière du lycée Seirin avait abandonné, il ne cherchait plus à prendre le ballon, il ne courait plus et restait prostré au milieu du terrain. L'écart continuait de se creuser mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. En effet, le match allait bientôt se finir, la partie était perdu et le jeu n'était en aucun cas agréables pour le lycée Seirin. Ils avaient finis par vaincre chaque joueur de la génération des miracles, les uns après les autres. Ils les avaient vaincu avec l'aide de Kuroko, si l'on pouvait seulement appeler ça de l'aide...

Kagami était ainsi depuis ces victoires, constamment à l'affut de nouvelles proie à abattre. Les cinq de la génération des miracles ne lui suffisaient plus. Il s'estimait supérieur aux autres et même supérieur à ses camarades. Il jouait pratiquement tout seul chaque match et se plaignait souvent de ne pas réussir à marquer par la faute des autres et de leurs inattentions. En effet, il devenait capricieux, infecte, abjecte et odieux. Le grand roux était autrefois casse-cou et presque même trop, courageux avec son tempérament de feu, généreux sans vraiment le montrer et un peu fou mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour rester agréable.

Il avait été leur camarade, leur soutien vers la victoire avec Kuroko qui le soutenait lui, leur ami, et plus que tout leur frère. Tous le savait mais... Son équipe ne supportait plus de le voir changer de cette façon. Ne pouvait-il pas resté l'arrogant mais gentil Kagami qu'il avait toujours était jusque là? Il ne participait plus aux longs entraînement de la coach, ne parlait plus aux membres de son équipe et les regardait de haut de plus en plus souvent. ** **  
****Seul Kuroko recevait encore peu d'attention de sa part sans que cette attention ne soit négative, en effet Kagami faisait encore preuve de respect au jeune homme... Pourtant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il marqué un grand nombres de but dans les match puisqu'il n'en avait jamais fait un, ni sa détente médiocre aux rebonds, ni même son talent inexistant pour bloquer l'adversaire, ni ses capacités physique aux vus de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous en juger, ni quoique ce soit d'autre... Probablement que le fait qu'il fasse des passe d'une précision hors-pair pèse dans la balance à moins que se ne soit son impassibilité, sa patience, son invisibilité, son silence, sa passivité, son innocence... Si, c'était compréhensible cependant pourquoi être devenu ainsi? ** **  
****

Encore des questions sans réponses ou des réponses que l'on a pas vraiment envie de connaître... C'était en ce moment même le cas de toute l'équipe... Tous se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivé là et surtout comment ça allait finir. Enfin, ils savaient comment ça avait finis: une défaite totale. Ils savaient aussi que sa finirait mal mais ne savait ni quand ni comment. Les joueurs s'alignés sur des lignes de chaque côtés de l'arbitre pour ce saluer et remercier les adversaires du match. Lorsque l'arbitre leur fit signe les bustes se courbèrent, chacun remercia l'équipe adverse pour le match, l'un avait la voix emplit de déception, l'autre de joie, un autre de lassitude. Leurs yeux se remplissaient de larmes de tristesse ou de satisfaction, leur visage reflétaient de l'anéantissement ou de l'accomplissement. ** **  
****Tous les bustes était face au sol, tous sauf un, le seul, l'unique et l'horripilant Kagami actuel. Soudain, on l'entendit gémir, il se retourna vers Kuroko et s'exclama:

 **-Non mais sa va pas ou quoi?**

Le garçon ne l'écoutait ni ne le regardait, son regard se fit pourtant plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien que toujours face au sol, il lui agrippa fortement la tête puis d'une force que personne ne lui connaissait il fit plié Kagami en deux. Celui-ci s'excusa promptement sous les menaces visuelles du jeune aux cheveux bleu. Le public avait les yeux exorbité devant ce spectacle incongrue... Non pas qu'il connaisse le caractère de Kagami et sache que c'était inconcevable pour lui d'obéir ainsi, plutôt qu'il voyait un petit de 1m68 et de 57kg, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la taille et le poids exact, qui faisait obéir par la force un géant de 1m90 et de 82kg. Sa pouvait être très surprenant...

Finalement l'équipe se rassembla dans les vestiaires, dépité, ils sont tous silencieux. Sur chaque visage se reflétait la déception et peut-être aussi beaucoup de frustration. Lui, il avait le visage fermé et dans un éclat soudain, il frappa son casier en métal de son poing le déformant par la même occasion.. Le grand bruit qu'il avait provoqué attira leur attention, ils se retournèrent tous en direction du son et constatèrent de qui il s'agissait. Il commença alors un discourt endiablé:

 **-J'aurai dû gagner. J'aurais pu gagner. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait b***** (bordel) fallait juste me passer la balle Vous savez rien faire ou quoi?!**

 **-Kagami Taiga, tu te calme. Tout de suite!** hurle Aida.

 **-Tu... Mais... Ne me gueule pas dessus! Je ne te le permet pas! J'ai marqué tous les points, sans moi vous n'auriez rien fait! Engueule les eux, pas moi!**

 **-Faut croire que tu as fait tout le match tout seul aussi!** s'exclama Hyûga. **Tu n'as jamais passé la balle quand tu l'avais! Quand tu te fais immédiatement arrêter après t'y réfléchi par deux fois avant de recommencer! Mais non, monsieur est si fort qu'il continu et finit par perdre la balle! Au moins quand tu l'as, tu passes les adversaires et tu marques pour te rendre un peu moins responsables! M****! (Merde!)**

Sur cet entre-fait, Kagami sortit en claquant la porte. Tous s'agitaient sur leur banc, ils ne voulaient pas une fin dramatique mais elle arrivé à grand pas. Soudain, Tetsuya se leva et ils le regardèrent avec espoir, il rangea simplement ses affaires comme si rien n'était arrivé. Aida, ayant vu le regard des joueurs et au vu de l'exploit qu'avait réalisé le bleu lorsqu'il a fait s'incliner le roux, eut la fabuleuse idée d'envoyer Kuroko raisonner un peu Kagami. celui-ci sortit peu de temps après sans laisser filtrer la moindre expression sur son visage.

Il le rechercha quelques minutes au endroit où Kagami allait le plus fréquemment. À peine l'eut-il retrouvé que celui-ci se braqua contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire pendant que le roux se plaignait mais il n'en pensait pas moins:

 **°Il continu toujours et encore le même refrain, ça lui passera comme d'habitude mais c'est toujours moi qui doit m'en occuper. Encore heureux qu'il fasse juste des commentaires qui s'adresse à tout le monde... Et des compliments sur son style de jeu exemplaire... C'est la faute des autres, sans nous il aurait gagné, il est le plus fort alors il faut le laisser jouer sans le gêner, il faut qu'on lui fasse la passe... Se rend-il seulement compte que s'il était aussi fort qu'il le prétend, il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt pour le basket. À quoi sa servirait de battre tout le monde sans travailler un peu en équipe.°**

 **-Je les aurais battu même si j'avais été tout seul face à eux si vous ne m'aviez pas gêné!**

L'impassible Kuroko n'en pouvait déjà plus de son monologue pourtant lorsque Kagami ajouta:

 **-Sa ne sert à rien d'avoir une ombre comme toi si tu ne m'aides pas un peu! Tu ne sais déjà rien faire seul sur un terrain alors évite d'empirer ton cas! Faut dire que quand tu joues sans faire de passes, tu fais de la m****! (merde!)**

Il arrêta immédiatement sa diatribe lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit mais s'était déjà trop tard, Kuroko l'avait déjà entendu et assimilé.

 **\- Fermes-là! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir agir de cette façon comme si j'étais juste un incapable ni ce que sa fait de n'avoir plus d'intérêt dans la seul chose que tu aimes.** Fini-il dans un sanglot refoulé mais les larmes au bord de ses yeux menacées de couler cependant il se reteint.

 **-Excuse-moi... Je... Enfin, tu n'es qu'une ombre... et je suis une lumière pour toi donc... bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que sa fait!**

 **-Ne parles plus, tu t'enfonces! Et même si je ne suis qu'une ombre, je peux te prendre en man-to-man quand tu veux.** Son dernier éclat de voix disparu dans cette dernière phrase, il ne restait plus que le calme. Son sanglot... oublié... C'était devenu le calme avant la tempête. **Je suis certain que je peux te battre. Et sache que si une ombre ne peut pas briller, elle peut très bien cacher une lumière encore plus intense que celle qui se dévoile directement devant nos yeux.**

 **-Toi?! Contre moi?!** ricana le roux. **C'est impossible,** dit-il comme un simple fait véridique.

 **-Si Monseigneur considère que je suis dans l'incapacité de le surpasser en man-to-man, et que son équipe actuelle n'est pas de son niveau, alors nous nous affronterons en équipe. Je prend notre équipe actuelle et vous en choisissez une qui ne baissera trop votre** **spectaculaire** **niveau. Vous avez le choix sur la façon dont nous nous affronterons Monseigneur.** Déclara le bleuté d'un ton sarcastique.

 **-Alors, je te prend en équipe, ça me fera un handicap pour que tu ais une chance. Puis, si tu perds, tu pourras pas te plaindre de l'écart de niveau à la base...**

 **-Dans ce cas, on se voit dans deux semaines le samedi sur le terrain du parc à l'heure que tu veux tu nous dira quand par téléphone. Amène qui tu veux pour ton équipe, on vous laminera.**

Kuroko tourna les talons refermant de nouveau son visage et partit retrouver leur équipe pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils ne dirent plus un mot et ne laissèrent rien filtrer de leurs émotions. Pourtant dans leur tête, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient. Elles se concentraient principalement sur l'avenir, le match qui aurait lieu et leur équipe mais ils avaient aussi d'autres problème sur lesquels réfléchir.

Kuroko se posait davantage de questions étant assaillit par sa propre mélancolie et il planifiait son éclatant retour dans les tournois. Tetsuya ne comprenait plus du tout Kagami. ** **  
****Pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi? Il avait fuit Teikô (son collège) pour la même raison. Devait-il alors faire de même au lycée? Tout quitter? ** **  
****Non, il résisterait, resterait à Seirin cependant, il entraînerait lui-même son équipe pendant les deux prochaine semaines. Puis il créerait un groupe et vaincrait toutes les personnes semblable à l'actuel Kagami. ** **  
****Il changerait et montrerait sa véritable nature de joueur. L'ombre deviendrait lumière. L'être sombre et invisible retrouverait sa clarté et sa présence. Il reprendrait de droit ce qu'il avait quitté par amour pour le jeu d'équipe, il créerait son chemin sur le monticule du solitaire qu'il avait vaincu autrefois. Il tournerait encore une fois sa veste.

La discussion avait profondément ébranlé Kagami. ** **  
****Le Kuroko passif venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Le visage habituellement fermé avait totalement été immergé par les émotions et il lui avait semblé sur le point de fondre en larmes à un moment. Le moment où il avait tenté de s'excuser... Moment aussi où son orgueil était intervenu et qu'il s'était trop profondément enfoncé dans la vase pour en ressortir sans dommage. ** **  
****Puis le calme avait prit place et le malaise l'avait envahit. Le défi lui était monté à la tête et il n'avait plus réussit à se sortir du pétrin où il s'était fourré. ** **  
****Pourtant s'était bien le seul avec qui il ne voulait pas se fâcher... Kagami repensait à leur précédente discussion et à ses erreurs, ses sentiments, il nageait entre deux eaux, ne se comprenant plus... C'était son premier véritable ami... Et plus encore, un frère de cœur... ** **  
****Il avait bien remarqué son changement et avait tout fait pour qu'il n'atteigne pas Kuroko. Maintenant, il devait se concentré sur le match à venir, il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à sa récente réalisation... ** **  
****Il penserait à s'excuser plus tard. Après tout, quand on est vainqueur d'un match, on a aucun mal à demander quelque-chose surtout l'oublie qui est si facile. Alors lorsqu'on est vainqueur de tous les match que l'on joue, on ne peut qu'avoir tout ce que l'on demande...

Kagami savait pourtant qu'il se berçait d'illusion, il était parfaitement conscient du niveau qu'il avait. Il était déstabilisé par cela. Il n'appréciait pas de n'être qu'un peut au dessus du lot et pas aussi extraordinaire que la "génération des miracles". ** **  
****La génération des miracles portait bien son nom en effet... Bien que seulement cinq sur les six étaient connus du grand public, il y avait bel-et-bien six joueur hors du commun tous autant les uns que les autres. Du copieur bon vivant au malade de bonbon, tout en passant par le stratège un peu fou et le tireur de trois points trop croyant, sans oublier le joueur talentueux qui cherchait encore un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Lui, il n'avait rien, aucun réel talent... Même kuroko était un prodige en soi, un passeur qui envoyé toujours la balle dans vos mains où que vous soyez sur le terrain évitant par la même occasion les adversaires et la leur prenant souvent. C'était bien grâce à lui qu'il avait pu vaincre la génération des miracles au grand complet hormis lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas jouer seul. C'était d'ailleurs tout à fait étonnant qu'il ait proposé un man-to-man pour en découdre. C'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il ait été repéré parmi les centaines de joueurs de teikô. S'il ne savait rien faire d'autres que des passes, il l'aurait mis dans une équipe faible et n'aurait jamais vu sa force car il faut une forte lumière pas une flammèche qui s'éteindrait au moindre coup de vent pour faire ressortir ses talents.

Kuroko était avant tout un être étrange qui savait quoi dire et quoi faire au bon moment même s'il parlait peu et agissait rarement... Il avait une vue du jeu assez impressionnante et lorsqu'il parlait de basketball, on était absorbait dans son univers. Il forçait le destin à se plier à sa volonté sans même s'en apercevoir. Tous les joueurs qui le voyaient jouer en étant sur les bancs, qui l'entrevoyaient en jouant ou qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu étaient fascinés. Ils se regroupaient indubitablement autour de lui même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant et ce sans distinction. Chaque fois que Kuroko jouait sur un terrain, tous les meilleurs joueurs et les joueurs qu'il avait croisé se retrouvaient de façon incongrue autour du terrain à le voir jouer. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Seulement cette fois, il ne serait pas son ombre mais son adversaire. Ça allait être simple. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être comme cela. Ça allait être dur de jouer contre une équipe soudée comme eux qui se connaissait si bien...

Ils allaient voir se qu'ils allaient voir. Pour palier au manque d'habitude de leur jeu d'équipe, il aurait une meilleur équipe et pour cela il voulait les meilleurs à ses côtés. Il désirait paraître plus fort qu'eux bien sûr mais il fallait qu'il ait les meilleurs à ses côtés. Cependant l'ombre les attirait, il devait leur demander de jouer avec lui. Il sécherait quelques cours pour aller les voir et les attraper dans ses filets.

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **Le lendemain (mardi) :**_

 **°Bon, on va commencer par le plus facile à convaincre: Aomine Daiki. Quelle heure est-il? 8h30! Hé beh, je me suis levé tôt aujourd'hui! Enfin, pour aller à Touhou, il faut environ une vingtaine de minutes à pied à partir d'ici... Il est déjà 8h30 donc: je suppose que Aomine doit être à son entraînement matinal mais que même si pour le coincer c'est plus facile d'y aller tout de suite, j'ai** **faim puis faut que je me lave...°**

Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait, Kagami se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, pris le temps de se regarder dans un miroir et se parlant à lui-même, il dit:

 **-Sa te réussit vraiment pas de te réveiller si tôt...**

Il entra dans la douche et tout en se frictionnant le corps, se réveilla doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à Kuroko de lui parler comme ça. Il avait bien pété son câble. Mais même si c'était le cas, il serait prêt pour le match avec une équipe à son égal ou presque son égal tout du moins. Après s'être habillé, il prit le chemin de la cuisine et débuta son petit-déjeuner.

 **°J'ai bien le temps de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner... Oui, alors, surtout ne pas lui dire la vérité sur le match et obtenir sa promesse de jouer dans mon équipe... Le bacon est succulent... Le persuader que le match sera difficile même pour lui malgré le fait que je jouerais dans son camp et titiller son intérêt... Les œufs sont parfaitement cuit, j'en prendrais bien quatre autres... Lui flatter un peu son égaux démesuré même si tout le monde sait que je suis plus fort que lui puisque je l'ai battu la dernière fois... Je reprendrais bien un peu de bacon...°**

Après son repas, il mit deux ou trois cahiers dans son sac de cour puis se disant que comme il n'irait pas en cours, il ne servait à rien de préparer son sac... Il prit donc son manteau, se plaça devant sa porte d'entrée et attendit quelques minutes.

 **°Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Alors... Sur la carte faut continuer tout droit... Petit problème, je ne peux que tourner à droite ou à gauche! Bon je prend à droite et je reviendrais sur la route dès que se sera possible. ... Merde, pourquoi à chaque fois que je tourne à droite ou à gauche, je reviens ici! Tiens au moins dans cette rue, il y a quelqu'un parce qu'avant je me sentais un peu seul, enfin... Et si , je lui demandé mon chemin... C'est une bonne idée... Je pense que je suis un génie, un génie vous dis-je!**

Dans son monologue intérieur, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il fixait d'un air hautement psychopathe...

 **-Excusez-moi. Je cherche le lycée Touhou, normalement il n'est pas loin d'ici mais je me suis perdu... Enfin, est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin? Sincèrement, je serais très content parce-que je dois aller recruter un joueur de basketball dans mon équipe pour un match qui aura lieu dans deux semaines... Enfin, je suppose que sa ne vous intéresse pas mais c'est une question de revanche et en même temps de pari, enfin... Bon, vous me l'indiquez le chemin ou quoi!**

 **-Excuse-me, I am english. I can't speak french at all, you know, I just arrived in this town but I am sure that I can help you if you want it... But please, speek english...**

 _[Traduction:_ _Excusez-moi, je suis anglais. Je ne peux pas parler français du tout, vous savez, je viens juste d'arriver dans cette ville mais je suis sûr que je peux vous aider si vous le voulez... Mais s'il-vous-plaît, parler anglais...]_

 **-Eh merde, un étranger en plus, bon... Excuse-me to disturb you but I am searching a... Hum... a school for big children... The name of this place is Touhou... Can you help me please?**

 _[Traduction:_ _... Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche un... Hum... une école pour les gros enfants... Le nom de cet endroit c'est Touhou... Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il-vous-plaît?]_ ** _  
_**

 **-Yes I can so... First walk to the corner and turn right then you will see a big church. When you will be in front of her, turn around. When you are at the back of this church follow the street and walk in front of you. After, there are three corner, take the second one, turn left and walk around five minutes. Turn right at the third corner of the street and you are in front of the school. Ok, do you want me to repeat or not?**

 _[Traduction:_ _Oui, je peux, donc... Premièrement, marchez jusqu'à l'angle et tourne à droite ensuite vous allez voir une grosse église. Quand vous serez devant elle, tourner autour. Quand vous êtes derrière cette église suivez la rue et marchez devant vous. Après, il y a trois croisement, prenez le second, tournez à gauche et marchez environ cinq minutes. Tournez à droite au troisième coin de rue et vous êtes devant l'école. Ok, voulez-vous que je répète ou pas?]_ ** _  
_**

 **-No, it is ok. Thank you. Putain, si tous les étrangers savaient parler français, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile...**

 _[Traduction:_ _Non,_ c'est bon.]

 **-Je le conçois mais si toutes les personnes qui demandent leurs chemin ne déblatéraient pas tout un tas de stupidités et n'insultaient pas les personnes parce-qu'elles ne leurs ont pas coupé la parole pour répondre, je suppose que le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux... Maintenant contente toi de l'explication en anglais... See-you later!**

 _[Traduction:_ _..._ À plus tard!

 **-Oh l'e******! ( l'enculer! )**

 **°C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais aller me recoucher et que j'irais voir Aomine demain pour la peine et je prendrais le train pour être sûr que c'est le bon chemin sans avoir à demander... Quel jour de merde tout de même.°**

Il retourna chez lui la queue entre les jambes, sans mauvais jeu de mots... Il rumina donc jusqu'à chez lui des menaces contre l'inconnu de la rue. Mangeant son déjeuner, il se promis de faire payer à ce faux étranger cette putain de mauvaise journée.

Fulminant et plus que toute autre chose frustré, il décida de jouer au jeu vidéo. Après avoir jouer à Fnal Fantasy VIII et IX près de sept heures, il fit le tour du quartier en courant, quelques abdos et plus encore de pompes, sont entraînement quotidien pour le basketball. Puis après sa deuxième douche de la journée, il mangea et se coucha.

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **Le jour d'après (mercredi) :**_

Kagami se réveilla mais même encore dans les brumes du sommeil il ne réussit à penser qu'à la chose la plus déprimante qu'il fut.

 **°Bon, aujourd'hui, ne pas faire comme hier... Surtout, ne pas faire comme hier... Quelle heure est-il? 8h30! Ah non, pas encore! Non, NON, NON! Ah, non attend, il est pas 8h30, il est 8h26! Sa change tout! Donc, maintenant, prendre un petit déjeuner sans penser à ce que je vais faire après...°**

Il refit le même refrain que chaque jour, la douche, le repas et tout ce qui suit...

 **°Sa c'est fait. Ensuite, prendre des billets de train pour Touhou... Non, je vais prendre le RER puisque c'est tout proche. Prendre les tickets alors.°**

La prise de ticket fut des plus simple mais c'est une fois à l'intérieur du lycée qu'il eu plus de mal...

 **°Bon, il ne manque plus qu'à le trouver. Courage. Alors, le gymnase a toujours été et sera toujours un bâtiment éloigné des salles de cours donc automatiquement... Ici.°**

Sauf que la déduction de ce génie était irrémédiablement fausse et cette constatation s'afficha étrangement sur son visage et apparu en lettre d'or, grasse et souligné sur fond noir dans ses pensées. **  
**

 **°Sauf que ça c'est du foot en salle. Ce bâtiment-ci alors... C'est le bon. Où est Aomine? Il est pas là?!°**

Aomine n'était pas dans cette salle de club. Malgré la découverte extraordinaire de la salle en question, seul Aomine manquait parmi les joueurs... Après quelques instants de recherche, son hypothèse qui n'en était pas une fut confirmé... En tout cas elle le fut après qu'il ait posé la question... Un bruit soudain l'interrompit dans ses réflexions...

 **-Grroooaaaaooouum**

 **°Midi pile, mon estomac est toujours à l'heure. Celui d'Aomine doit être légèrement plus préventif que le mien alors il a du partir plus tôt pour avoir les hamburgers avant tous le monde... Allons y jeter un œil. Et pour sa, rien de tel que de suivre la foule qui salive.°**

L'intelligence de son estomac ~puisque son cerveau résidait dans son ventre~ fut grandement apprécié lorsqu'il le vit et son esprit en réponse à cette vision lui dicta les mots:

 **°Bingo!°**

Il fallait qu'il amorce la conversation pour qu'elle tourne en sa faveur et vu comme Aomine était absorbé par ses nombreux sandwichs, il avait toutes les chances de ne pas être remarquer avant d'avoir parlé... De plus, Aomine était un sportif dans l'âme rien ne l'intéressait vraiment hormis basketball... Et Kuroko, bien sûr... Parce que c'est un génie. Enfin, il allait lui parlait franco.

 **-Salut Aomine! Je voulais t'inviter à faire un match avec moi samedi dans deux semaines, t'es libre?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Ouai, salut! Je sais pas, sa dépend... Explique.**

 **-Bah... Avec un ami, on a décidé de faire une sorte de micro rencontre et on a deux semaines pour créer l'équipe et s'entraîner avec... Est-ce que tu serais intéressé de jouer dans mon équipe?**

 **-Non, je crois que j'ai quelque-chose de prévu faudra que je regarde en rentrant chez moi...**

Kagami était sceptique. Aomine n'avait vraiment pas l'air motivé mais il avait un bon argument et il était certain qu'il allait vite accepter. La seul chose qui le dérangé, c'était cet argument là, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser mais il était certain qu'il le réutiliserais...

 **-T'es sûr? Même si Kuroko est là?**

 **-Attends! Je crois que je l'ai sur moi... Oui, je l'ai. Je regarde l'emploi du temps... Non, c'est bon j'ai rien de prévu. Mais tu dis que Kuroko sera là... Sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas été dans la même équipe que lui... Sa va être génial.**

Et voilà, c'est toujours comme sa... Quand Kagami voulait faire un match avec quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas et quand il ajoutait que Kuroko était là, immédiatement on lui donnait le bon dieu et c'était ok. Après il a droit au dossier Kuroko comme il l'appelait: "C'est un très bon joueur avec tel ou tel technique... Il est fair-play et obstiné... Il finit toujours ce qu'il commence et redonne souvent du moral à l'équipe avec deux-trois joli points..."

 **Il faut que je me tire d'ici.°**

 **-Bon, j'y vais. À plus!**

 **°Faut faire le reste maintenant... Plus question de me lever si tôt par contre, j'irai voir Kise l'après-midi...°**

 ** _.oO0*0Oo._**

 ** _23 Septembre (jeudi) :_**

 **°Bon, quelle heure est-il? 9h30! Non! Non! Non! Je dors!°**

Effectivement, il se rendormit automatiquement. Sa routine matinale recommença lorsqu'il se réveilla à 10h30 et après un autre entraînement, il mangea. Il avait cependant de nombreuses choses en tête mais sa décision du jour précédent tenait toujours, il irait voir Kise.

 **°13H, j'ai déjà mangé... Le trajet jusqu'à Kaijo dure déjà longtemps autant partir vite.°**

Une fois arrivé, il entra dans le lycée et prit la direction des terrain de basketball extérieur comme indiqué sur le plan l'entrée. Ce lycée était un ramassis de gosses de riche, des montres en or par ci, des robes en soie par là... ou des acteurs, des mannequins comme Kise. En mettant à part ce qui travaillaient pour gagner leur vie, il n'y avait vraiment que des "fils de..." et "fille de...", alors que certain vivaient grassement par leur moyen, d'autres ne faisaient que dépenser l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Cependant malgré ses tristes constatations, un attroupement féminin attira son attention par tous leurs cris.

 **°Oh putain, le nombre de fille ici, comment sa se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde autour d'un terrain de basketball. Faut trouver Kise maintenant et comme en ce moment je suis pas du tout chanceux, je pari qu'il est en plein milieux de cette masse.°**

 **-Kiiiseee-kuuuunn**

 **°Voila, au moins je sais qu'il est vraiment là...°** pensa Kagami. **  
**

 **-Ryota! Salut!**

 **-Oh! C'est toi Kagami. Je m'attendais pas à te voir.** Dit-il ironiquement. **En tout cas c'est sympa d'être passé.** Sa voix était amère. **Les filles excusez moi mais j'ai un ami qui me demande donc s'il-vous-plait mes beautés il faudrait que vous nous laissiez tranquille.**

Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent, il cria un grand:

 **-Merci!** Reprenant toute sa contenance, il décida de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Kagami. **Donc, pourquoi tu viens ici, tu n'es jamais venu avant. Depuis que tu nous a tous battu, tu nous dénigres presque.**

Cette constatation véritable, mérité et cruelle, le glaça profondément. Kagami ne s'attendait pas à celle là mais c'était dit.

 **-Il n'y a que Kurokocchi et peut-être Aominecchi parce que tu l'as affronté trois fois avant de le battre qui échappent à la règle.**

Cette fois-ci encore, il avait raison. Triste vérité. **  
**

 **-Je suis même certain,** repris-t-il, **que Aominecchi va bientôt passer au rang de moins que rien à tes yeux. Même si on est sympa pour éviter les mauvais coups de pub à Kurokocchi et son équipe.**

 **-Kuroko! Kuroko! Vous avez tous ce mot à la bouche. Mais je viens pas la pour sa, je viens pour te demander un service, un match pour être exacte.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est surprenant... Un service...  
**

Il avait toujours cette même voix sarcastique, une voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle, une voix presque trop dur... trop dur et rêche pour qu'elle puisse sortir de ce corps.

 **-Dans deux semaine, un simple match, sans réel but, juste une étape pour faire ses preuves. Avec des équipes arrangées les semaines précédentes... Si tu es libre, pour dans dans deux semaines, le samedi on aura un match, tu seras dans mon équipe. Je te dirais l'heure plus tard, si tu veux bien jouer.**

 **-Moi pour un match habituellement, je suis toujours partant mais si c'est pour te rendre service, c'est pas si sûr. Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose qui m'arrange en plus du match. Tu me propose quoi?**

 **-Kuroko. Je te propose Kuroko.**

 **-Quoi? Tu veux vendre Kurokocchi! Tu es immonde.**

Son idée était bonne mais Kise n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de la phrase. kagami ne vendait pas vraiment Kuroko mais plutôt ses talents de joueur pour une année dans le lycée Kaijo.

 **-Je t'offre la possibilité de jouer avec lui toute l'année scolaire ni plus ni moins. Et ce u** **niquement** **,** **si tu viens jouer et qu'on gagne** **. Je le pousserai à venir dans ton lycée...**

 **-Ok, je jouerai avec toi mais ne me vends pas Kurokocchi! Il ne t'appartiens pas!**

 **-On se revoie Samedi, alors.**

 **-Dégage.**

Bref, mais clair. Net, précis, sans fioriture presque trop peu mai juste ce qu'il fallait pour ce faire entendre et plus que tout ce faire comprendre. Presque automatiquement, Kagami tourna les talons... Il partit... Il fuit devant l'accusation sous-entendus... Ne pouvant rien faire contre, sa seule vengeance fut de penser:

 **°Oh, le salop! Je voudrais l'étriper!°**

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **Le lendemain (vendredi) :**_

 **°Maintenant, c'est Shintaro du lycée... merde le lycée quoi déjà?! Bon je verrais sa plus tard après tout, c'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça... 7h00, c'est vraiment pas le moment, oui... Dodo...°  
**

Le temps passa... Quand le réveil sonna pour la première fois, il l'éteint et alluma la radio.

 **- _Ici "radio basket" présenté par Kenji Tsunemitsu. Il est maintenant 9h45, c'est le moment de l'horoscope du jour:_**

 ** _Balance: ..._**

 ** _Bélier: ..._**

 ** _Cancer: attention la chance n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui, méfiez vous de ce dilemme: du lion ou du verseau qui choisirez-vous? Qui sera l'appât vous ou l'un d'eux... Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance pendant les prochaines semaines mais aujourd'hui votre objet porte bonheur est une grosse grenouille qui joue des maracas!_**

 ** _Capricorne: ..._**

 ** _Gémeaux: ..._**

 ** _Lion: Maniez bien vos mots car dans cette bonne journée vous allez surement gagner un gros contrat pour votre travail. Après il faut juste voir ce que vous en faite... Votre objet porte-bonheur: la chemise bleu ciel._**

 ** _Poisson: ..._**

 ** _Sagittaire: ..._**

 ** _Scorpion: ..._**

 ** _Taureau:_** ** _..._**

 ** _Verseau: Mauvais jour pour vous... Quelque chose se trame dans votre dos mais si vous vous y préparez vous surmonterez l'adversité. Votre objet porte-bonheur: aucun aujourd'hui... Désolé._**

 ** _Vierge: ..._**

 **°Parfait, lui qui croit tout ce que dit l'horoscope... Il va tout de suite comprendre le coup fourré maintenant... Merde! Bon c'est pas grave... Si, c'est grave, putain! Bon, son lycée... Son lycée...** **Bingo!** **Shutoku!°**

Après une performance exceptionnelle de sa mémoire, il décida d'attendre un peu pour y aller, il mit une chemise bleu et partit manger. Remarquant une chose très peu visible, le vide complet de son frigo, il décida de chercher dans ses placard et là encore l'attendait la remarquable inexistence de nourriture...

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il prit son argent et franchit le seuil de sa maison afin d'aller faire des courses cependant il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Devant lui se tenait Midorima Shintarou avec une peluche de grenouille qui jouait des maracas dans les mains, il séchait les cours? Plus qu'étonnant de sa part, remarque... L'horoscope lui avait annoncé un mauvais jour. Peut-être voulait-il juste échapper au massacre du lycée...

 **-Salut, Taiga.**

 **-Salut, je voulais te parler justement.**

 **-C'est à quel propos?**

 **-Tu voudrais pas jouer un match avec moi samedi, pas celui-là mais celui d'après?**

 **-Tu me demande quoi au juste, tu n'a jamais voulu jouer un autre match avec moi depuis que Kuroko t'as aidé à nous battre. Maintenant tu me veux dans ton équipe, tu trouve pas qu'il y a un problème...**

Le problème était simple et facile à dire mais il en était incapable. Incapable de dire qu'il avait foutu Kuroko en rogne et que lui l'avait défier en réponse à cela. Il avait une boule de nerfs coincées dans la gorge ou juste un amère souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé...

 **-Le problème est simple, c'est maintenant que je te le demande. Si tu veux, il y aura Kuroko sur le terrain.**

 **-Ok, je regrette un peu nos anciens match ensembles... La génération des miracles.. Que de bons souvenirs. Mais, j'ai l'impression que je me fait avoir. Kuroko est Verseau, j'en suis sûr, et tu est Lion non? Question inutile. Le Lion s'est déjà servit de l'appât et je suis à sa botte à cause de sa. Je sais pas ce que tu me caches mais on va faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. J'ai dans l'idée que Kuroko sais déjà ce que tu fais même si moi je ne le sais pas... Je me suis surement mis dans la merde tout seul, peut-être que j'aurais du rendre une grenouille plus grande?...**

Kagami s'enferma chez lui et regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le vert ait tourné à l'angle de la rue. La chance était avec lui, même s'il savait quelque chose, il avait tout de même accepté. Finalement aujourd'hui, il irait au restaurant et demain il ferait les courses. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, il gagna même 20 dollars avec un jeu de grattage. Son après-midi se déroula lui aussi à merveille. Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, il pensa étrangement à l'horoscope du matin et en vint à se dire:

 **-Finalement l'horoscope, c'est peut-être juste parfois, sa a du bon.**

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **25 Septembre (samedi) :**_

Cette fois-ci, il n'y réchapperait pas. Il devait aller faire des courses. Parce que, se réveiller, se doucher, aller dans la cuisine et ne rien bouffer, c'était pas une vie...

Il alla donc à la supérette du coin, elle se situait entre une salle de jeu et un cinéma. Lorsqu'il entra dedans, Kagami remarqua immédiatement l'immense jeune homme avec les bras remplis de sucrerie et de glace. C'était Murasakibara Asushi, celui qu'il devait voir aujourd'hui.

 **-Salut. Je voulais te voir pour te parler d'un match.**

 **-Je sais, j'ai vu Midorima hier, il m'a parler de toi et m'a clairement dit que je serais surement le prochain sur ta liste... Je vais voir Akashi aujourd'hui, je lui ait parlé de ton truc hier aussi. Viens avec moi, tu pourra tout nous expliquer en détail.**

Il marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à un dojo où Akashi était installé jouant au shogi.

 **-Alors, va tu nous expliquer, tout en entier, si tu nous mens, on le saura.**

 **-Kuroko et moi avons organisé un match samedi mais sa tu dois le savoir. Sinon, je voudrai que vous jouiez avec moi dans notre équipe.**

 **-Pour tout te dire, je peux pas savoir si tu me mens mais je sais que tu dis la vérité. Asushi, est-ce que tu veux jouer avec Kuroko, parce que moi, oui.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Coup fourré ou pas, on va jouer, on est sympa. Maintenant, tu dégages parce que même si on accepte de jouer, t'es pas des plus sympa avec ceux qui t'entourent ses temps ci.**

La journée finit comme elle avait commencé, étrangement... Mais si une chose devait être retenue dans l'histoire c'est qu'il avait enfin son équipe entière avec un remplaçant en cas de blessure.

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **Le jour d'après (dimanche) :**_

Kagami n'avait pas dormi, il avait bu. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchit sur le match et sur Kuroko... Comment?... Comment avait-il pu en arriver à cette fin? Il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de telles choses? Il ne les pensait pas, il n'aurait jamais du le rabaisser. Rabaisser les autres c'était facile mais avec lui, il avait des remords. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas comment et n'imaginait pas qu'il ait put réellement le faire.

Kuroko avait éclaté, il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités et il s'en était allé après lui avoir gentiment déclarer la guerre. Le match, il allait le gagner avec une équipe en béton, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit en tout cas. De toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dit, certaine étaient plus dur que d'autres mais toutes avaient le même tranchant, le tranchant de la vérité. Une vérité, la vérité, sa vérité, c'est fou comme un simple mot si petit soit-il change tout le sens d'une phrase. Pire encore, le mot change même toute la perception qu'on a de soi ou en l'occurrence sa perception.

Les yeux fermés, Kagami cherchait toujours le sommeil mais plongé dans ses sombres pensées comme il l'était, il n'arrivait qu'à ce répéter que quelques mots.

 **°Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les hais. Ils me haïssent mais pire que tout, lui, il me hait. Non... Plus que d'être haïs par lui, je me sens méprisé. Méprisé. Méprisé. Méprisé. Méprisé. Il me méprise. Le seul qui m'ait jamais compris. Le seul qui ait essayé de me comprendre. Le seul qui m'a accepté. Le seul qui m'a donné un objectif, une victoire, un ami. Un ami, juste un ami? Non... Mon ami! J'ai perdu mon ami. J'ai perdu mon seul ami. Mais même si j'essaie de changer, j'y arrive pas. J'ai voulu... J'ai voulu tant de chose mais j'ai vraiment voulu changer. J'ai pas réussit. Dès que je suis face à lui, j'éclate. Je voudrai redevenir comme avant mais pour je ne sais quelle raison j'agis toujours inconsidérément... Je veux qu'il me reconsidère comme avant. Qu'il ait de l'estime pour moi... Mais pas uniquement... Je veux qu'il regarde tous mes match et qu'il me conseille... Surtout qu'il me conseille... Je veux juste qu'il continu de me parler normalement... Juste me parler... Me parler comme si j'étais son ami... Non! Je veux qu'il me parle en ami pas comme s'il en était un! S'en est un! S'en est un! S'en est un!...°**

Il avait abandonné sa lutte contre le sommeil quelques temps plus tôt, il s'était assis sur son lit, une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide dans sa main et il se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses pensées.

Des pensées sombres pour sûr...

L'alcool a toujours eu des effets ravageurs. Ravageur du côté de la santé en partant du cerveau jusqu'au foie, avec le soutien du côté non-pratique le mal de tête et la gueule de bois en général, le lendemain. Chaque personne réagit différemment à l'alcool, il y a ceux qui ont l'alcool triste, ceux qui l'ont joyeux, ceux qui l'ont mauvais généralement colérique en opposition à ceux qui deviennent juste des chiffes molles... L'alcool n'est pas source de réconfort pour les premiers, ni un ami aux seconds, ni non plus apaisant pour les troisièmes et encore moins un remontant pour les derniers. On peut vite plonger dans l'alcool par dépression ou autres, la preuve étant le nombre de noms que l'on donne à ceux qui boivent désespérément ainsi qu'à la façon dont-ils boivent. Ivrognes, alcooliques, buveurs, soiffards, pochards, poivrots, boit-sans-soifs, puit sans fond...

Kagami n'était pourtant pas de ce genre de personne mais tout le monde a déjà eu un jour le coup de blouse...

Toujours est-il que l'alcool lui avait rendu un fier service car c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à cœur ouvert. Il ne s'en souviendrait surement pas le lendemain mais sa ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de connaître la vérité, sa vérité un petit instant... Son cœur, bien que blessé par sa propre faute, lui criait vainement qu'il voulait sa délivrance. Une confession. Se confesser à soi et toujours bien plus dur que de le dire à un inconnu et pire encore de le dire à la personne concerné. Alors, même s'il oubliait tout le lendemain, un instant de répits pour son cœur et pour son esprit ne pouvait que le soulager.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin...

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **27 Septembre (lundi) :**_

Après avoir décuvé, toute la mâtiné, il prit le chemin du lycée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas allé en cours ni aux activités du club de basketball... Aussi décida-t-il d'aller voir son équipe. Non, ce n'était plus son équipe, c'était celle de Kuroko jusqu'à ce samedi.

Avant même d'entrer dans le gymnase, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit un Kuroko sérieusement motivé superviser l'entraînement des joueurs de l'équipe. Il criait des ordres à chacun des joueurs, des ordres précis et d'après les crissement de baskets et le son des voix qui lui parvenait était ératique et parfois quelques cris de frustration ou de joie perçaient un peu plus les cloisons et il ne pouvait. Lorsque Kuroko dit sèchement de s'arrêter tous les bruit cessèrent. Il dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se repose tous et qu'ils aillent manger.

 **-Surtout,** ajouta-il, **ne faite pas plus de sport que ce que je vous ais dit de faire, sa suffira. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire c'est bon mais ne faites pas plus. C'est bien compris?**

 **-OUI! Capitaine.**

Ils s'en allèrent tous dans les vestiaires puis partirent manger. Kagami en profita.

Dès qu'il entra dans le gymnase, il comprit. Kuroko avait bel et bien prit le contrôle des opérations et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine... Les murs étaient tapissé de feuille avec les entraînement personnels de chacun rédigé par Kuroko. Les tableaux étaient noir sous le feutre. Ils avaient détaillé un tas de technique chacun avait son poste, son rôle à jouer et surtout ils avaient une motivation que lui avait perdu depuis peu. Kagami se sentait perdu au milieu de tout sa. Lui, il avait son équipe mais rien de prévu, aucune tactique. Kuroko avait une équipe à lui, ils avaient joué ensemble et ils se connaissaient sur le bout des ongles. Alors que lui et son équipe n'avait jamais joué ensemble, ils s'étaient affronté certes mais rien de plus. Les autres avaient déjà joué ensemble mais c'était il y a quelques années et le jeu d'équipe, ce n'est pas comme le vélo, sa se perd très vite... Surtout lorsque l'on devient plus fort.

Il entendis un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroko. Il le fixait. Kagami n'avait jamais vu de tel yeux chez Kuroko, pas les yeux de chien vide qu'il avait toujours, non, des yeux d'aigles, d'un oiseaux de proie qui va bientôt attraper sa proie. Il ne parlait pas, ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas mais il le fixait. Il cru voir à un moment donné une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux bleu mais elle disparu si vite qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Kagami se sentait oppressé sous se regard et pour échapper à cela il dit la pire chose qu'il aurait pu dire à ce moment là:

 **-Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir me battre avec des tactiques pareil?**

 **-Oui. Après tout, même si tu connaissait par cœur toute nos tactiques ce qui n'ait bien évidemment pas le cas, tu serait incapable de nous battre. Je suppose que si tu es là c'est pour dire l'heure à laquelle tu souhaites jouer.**

 **-13h. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu de perdre.**

 **-J'espère que tu t'es préparé à la défaite.**

Sur ces mots, Kagami fit demi-tour t se dirigea vers la sotie. Arrivé à la porte, il s'appuya sur elle et murmura quelques phrases que Kagami n'aurait jamais du entendre mais il les entendis très bien et versa une larme à leurs signification.

 **-J'espère surtout que tu redeviendra comme avant, parce que j'en ai marre de remettre à leur place des petits cons qui se prennent pas pour n'importe qui. Surtout quand ses petits cons sont mes meilleurs amis.**

Il continua alors son chemin croisant ainsi Riko Aida qui avait du entendre leur conversation.

 **-Tu sais, c'est lui qui souffre le plus de tes conneries. Il a même décidé que pour te battre se serait lui personnellement qui entraînerait l'équipe, j'ai plus le droit de dire un mot. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il cache bien son jeu et qu'il est meilleur entraîneur que moi. Sa me donne envie de me surpasser. Vous aviez tous perdu l'envie et la volonté de jouer, il leur a donner cette ambition qu'ils attendaient tous. Il leur a offert sur un plateau ce qu'ils voulaient pour continuer. Il va surement te l'offrir aussi. Je sais qu'on a pas été sympa avec toi, moi la première mais tu nous avait fait la même chose. On te demande pas de changer d'un coup, sa a pris du temps pour que tu deviennes ce que tu es alors sa peut prendre le même temps pour que tu redeviennes semblable au Kagami qu'on connaissaient tous. Donc, ne change pas avant samedi et voit ce que tu veux bien voir. Samedi, il sera peut-être temps de prendre un tournant, le tournant de ta vie.** **Il va te botter les fesses, prépare toi!** **J'ai confiance en lui, toute l'équipe à confiance en lui, tous ceux qui le connaissent ont confiance en lui alors ait un peu confiance en lui toi aussi.** **Redeviens toi, o** **n t'attends. Il t'attend, c'est peut-être le plus important. Tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il allait ramener tous les petits con dans ton genre à la raison. Il a dit qu'il donnerait à tous une raison et un but pour se battre sur le terrain en commençant par toi puis par le reste monde. Personnellement, j'ai pas compris mais peut-être qu'il t'en parlera à toi.  
**

Elle parti à ses mots. Kagami resta un peu, il s'allongea sur le terrain, regarda les mur et les tableaux. Il se releva et partit manger. N'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il entendait un discours aussi long que celui-là et qu'il l'écoutait en entier? Toujours était-il qu'il avait pleuré en entendant les mots que Kuroko avait dit. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait le faire pleurer, sortir de ses gonds ou simplement lui faire vouloir une reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais voulu? Personne sauf Kuroko qui normalement n'était pas inclus dans la réponse.

Le repas fut bon et ses pensées morose. Il entrepris cependant durant l'après-midi de prévenir ses coéquipiers de l'horaire du match et du lieu exact.

Il allait devoir se mettre à réfléchir sérieusement. Essuyant d'un geste machinal les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler, écrasant sans scrupule la preuve de son trouble actuel. Il fallait qu'il reprenne pied et vite. Pour se prouver qu'il avait raison, il se décida à gagner le match de samedi et de réfléchir comme le lui avait conseillé Aida après sa victoire.

 _Message général pour le basketball: Le match à lieu à 13h au terrain du parc du centre commercial._

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **28 Septembre (mardi) :**_

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée Kagami avait comme qui dirait oublié l'épisode de ses larmes du jour précédent. Mine de rien il se rappelait clairement que Kuroko avait prit la charge de l'équipe et les tactiques qu'il avait vu était parfaite à condition de bien les maîtriser. Il avait un peu peur de lui. Peur de ne jamais réussir à redevenir comme avant mais à toute situation exceptionnelle il y avait une mesure exceptionnelle. Il allait s'entraîner jusqu'au samedi. Un jour de plus ou de moins au lycée sa ne changeait pas grand chose.

D'abord, il irait à la plage pour faire une heure de course. Il aviserait le reste ensuite. Seulement lorsqu'il arriva à la plage, il vit Kuroko. Décidément, ils se croisaient souvent tous les deux et ce n'était vraiment pas se qu'il souhaitait... Que faisait-il ici? Il séchait les cours lui aussi. Pourquoi?

Kuroko regardait l'horizon. Pendant quelques minutes il ne se passa rien mais celui-ci ce mit soudainement à courir, à courir vite sur le sable. Kagami le suivit, où allait-il? Que faisait-il?

Il courait depuis une heure ou plus dans le sable, pourquoi ne s'était-il toujours pas arrêté? Il n"avait pas une musculature très développé alors comment pouvait-il continuer à courir sur le sable? Courir à la plage n'était vraiment pas des plus facile, ses mollets aurait du lâcher depuis longtemps. S'ils ne lâchaient pas alors il aurait une déchirure ou une simple courbature qui durera près d'un mois... Il continuait pourtant de courir... Quand s'arrêterait-il?

 **-Tu devrais t'arrêter Tetsuya.**

 **-C'est Tetsuya maintenant? Sa me fait plaisir... Personnellement, je ne m'arrêterais pas tout de suite et toi aussi tu devrais continuer. Je vais changer d'endroit et demain se sera le repos complet pour moi. Toi continue ici, sa ne peux que t'aider pour l'élasticité de tes muscles et donc pour faire des sauts plus haut que ceux que tu nous as déjà montré. Demain, je te conseil de faire de nombreux étirement et de te reposer mais si tu veux pas te reposer comme je te connais très bien... Travaille juste les haut du corps, abdos, pompes, tout ce que tu veux mais laisse tes jambes tranquille. Travaille bien, moi j'y vais.**

 **-Oui, à la prochaine.**

Comme le lui avait conseillé Kuroko, il continua sa course sur le sable pendant près d'une heure. Il avait maintenant les mollets en feu mais il souriait comme ce n'était pas permit. Il avait fait une sorte de pause dans leurs querelles. Comme de bien entendus, la pause venait du sport, la querelle aussi mais c'était moins important. Lorsqu'il fut enfin rentré chez lui, il repensa à cette journée. Il était heureux du retournement de la situation. Il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles après avoir mangé.

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **Le lendemain (mercredi) :**_

Dès son réveil, Kagami arbora un immense sourire. Après avoir mangé, il refit des étirement et s'allongea histoire de suivre le conseil de Kuroko.

Une minute passa pendant que Kagami se tournait les pouces. Une seconde passa, Kagami se rongeait les ongles. Une troisième pris le temps de se terminer avant que Kagami ne décide par abandon de faire du sport. Il commença par les abdos. Il en fit une bonne centaine avant de changer d'exercice. Il fit un grand nombre de pompes et souleva tout autant de fois des poids de plus en plus lourd. Il s'entraîna à tirer des paniers depuis son lit jusque dans le panier de basket accroché à son mur. Lui qui préférait dunker ne faisait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

Kuroko, de quel droit se permettait-il de lui donnait un conseil, comme si lui ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même. Il était un grand garçon, un grand joueur de basketball, le meilleur pas un simple débutant. Il pouvait encore faire ce qu'il voulait et c'était pas un gringalet qui allait lui apprendre comment s'occuper de lui. Il avait envie de courir, alors il ferait ce dont il a envie, il courrait. Mais il ne perdrait pas de temps avec les recommandations d'un minable.

Il sortit à l'extérieur, couru vers la plage et couru encore une fois arrivée. Il ne s'arrêta que pour manger le repas du midi. En l'occurrence, un assortiment de plusieurs sandwichs avec sauce barbecue et de nombreuses, nombreuses frites, une glace chocolat, vanille, caramel au beurre salé avec copeaux de pistaches et diverse autres choses...

Il recommença à courir, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombé et la lune à moitié pleine éclairé en partie les rues dont les réverbères étaient cassés. Il s'affala sur son lit après avoir pris une cannette de coca dans son frigo et s'endormit ainsi sans faire d'étirements.

Il avait fait un choix, il n'écouterait pus Kuroko. Il ne chercherait plus à redevenir son ami. Même si cela lui fendait le cœur, il se le répéta maintes et maintes fois, s'endormant sur ces quelques mots.

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **30 Septembre (jeudi) :**_

Kagami se leva, le soleil lui frappant le visage du fait qu'il n'ait pas fermé les rideau le soir d'avant. Il alla sur un terrain de basket emmenant son repas avec lui. Il s'entraina toute la mâtiné à dribbler et toute l'après-midi à tirer. Il entrecoupait cependant ses séries de trente lancés par des séries de vingt pompes et lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à marquer, il en faisait dix de plus à chaque erreur.

Pour lui le temps s'accélérait. Il ne connaissait plus l'existence des secondes, ne voyait plus les minutes défiler et les cloches qui sonnaient l'heure semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Le temps défilé de plus en plus vite. Depuis que le match avait été créé, les jours défilaient de plus en plus rapidement. Il se sentait en forme mais peut-être était-ce mauvais présage...

 _ **.oO0*0Oo.**_

 _ **2 Octobre (samedi) :**_

Ainsi ce passa son quotidien du jeudi jusqu'à ce jour. Lorsque Kagami se réveilla, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Kuroko dans sa future équipe et qu'il allait les vaincre avec son équipe. C'était bien pour sa après tout qu'il s'était entrainé. Pour écraser les petits imbéciles qui se prenaient pour plus fort que lui.

L'heure du match approchait, chaque joueur s'étaient préparé et tous s'approchaient du terrain de basket du parc.

En arrivant, ils se préparèrent et sans un mots entèrent sur le terrain. L'équipe de Kuroko affrontait celle d'en face du regard. Ceux-ci fixait obstinément le dos de Kagami, il leur avait mentit. Kuroko ne jouait pas avec eux mais contre eux. Voyant tous ces regard, Kuroko dit:

 **-Je voix que tu les a pas prévenue de mon camps. Mais le match aura lieu.**

Il s'avança, serra la main de Kagami et retourna à son poste.

 **-On va vous laminé.** Avait dit Kagami.

Riko Aida était là. Elle cria: **"que le match commence! 3, 2, 1, Partez!"** Elle lança le ballon qui s'éleva dans les airs et le comble fut qu'il redescendit entre les mains de Kuroko et de Kagami...

* * *

Fic n°3 pour voter.


	5. Fic n4

Voici le premier chapitre.

Naruto

Pas de titre

10 000 mots par chapitre

Naruto/? Beaucoup de prétendants

Fic n°4 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

* * *

 **Clairière de Konoha; le 4 Avril :**

Un courant d'air s'était levé dans la plaine de Konoha poussant une mésange blanche à battre plus vite des ailes. Abandonnant, la mésange descendit et se posa sur le doigt d'un homme. Cependant cet homme... n'en était pas réellement un, c'était davantage un enfant qui en avait beaucoup trop vu et vécu pour son âge. Son regard digne des plus belles pierres fines, à l'égal des lapis-lazuli, oscillait entre l'azur et l'outremer mais du haut de ses 16 ans il témoignait d'une infinie tristesse et d'une douce sagesse. Ses longs cheveux arrivaient jusqu'à mis-cuisses et étaient dorés si bien que le soleil aurait pu être jaloux de leur luminosité, ils ressortaient d'autant plus qu'il avait une peau halée et légèrement dorée. Libre, sa chevelure voletait dans le vent et décrivait des arabesques angéliques. D'environ un mètre soixante-six, le jeune garçon était d'une beauté sans pareils, il avait un visage fin doté de deux fruits d'une rougeur inégalable: ses lèvres. Il avait sur ses joues trois fines cicatrices ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des moustaches de chat ou de renard. De larges épaules, surplombaient une musculature travaillée et souple. Il était habillé d'un yukata noir d'encre faisant ressortir ses cheveux dorés, le bas de son yukata semblait parcourut de flammes rouges et or. Un souffle d'air souleva un peu plus haut ses cheveux d'anges, révélant dans son dos une spirale rougeoyante semblant s'embraser sans fin. La mélodie que joua la rivière à cause du vent le fit sourire, un sourire trop mature et mélancolique, puis il se mit à danser de façon enfantine, chantant quelques comptines agréables à l'oreille et dont la signification était bien trop souvent oubliée. À ses cotés se tenaient trois autres garçons, eux même des adonis.

Le premier avait de cours cheveux noir de jais relevé à l'arrière de sa tête. Ils encadrait son visage clair à la blancheur immaculée. Cette couleur de peau rehaussait celle de ses yeux sombres dont on ne distinguait les pupilles uniquement qu'aux reflets rouges qu'elles arboraient en de rares occasions. Il était un peu plus grand que le garçon blond mesurant environ un mètre soixante-douze à seize ans. Il avait de larges épaules, un torse musclé et de longues jambes. Assis sur une branche de cerisier et adossé au tronc de celui-ci, il souriait doucement. Le garçon brun était vêtu d'un large pantalon bleu marine surmonté d'un haut de kimono beige à manches longues qui restait entrouvert sur son torse. Il portait également un long katana dans son dos passant à moitié sur un éventail rouge et blanc montrant son affiliation à la famille Uchiwa. Son nom? Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le second qui était adossé au pied de l'arbre arborait une chevelure brune et lisse arrivant au bas de son dos. Son visage était d'un tain pâle et ses yeux étaient blancs par nature. Ses yeux semblaient entourés de veines seyantes caractéristique de la famille Hyuga. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-douze lui aussi. Il avait un maintient droit et altier presque digne cependant pas à l'excès. Lui aussi avait une musculature développée mais davantage fuselée que les deux garçons précédents. Il affichait à l'entente de la comptine du blond un léger rictus que seule des personnes bien entraînées pouvaient voir et traduire par un sourire franc et bienveillant pour le blondinet. Il portait un hakama bleu foncé avec une veste blanche à manche mis-longues. Il faisait partit de la famille Hyuga et plus précisément de la seconde branche de la famille, son nom? Neji Hyuga.

Le dernier possédait des cheveux bruns, ceux-ci étaient maintenu en arrière en une queue de cheval qui finissait en épis dans toutes les directions. Il avait des yeux verts émeraude et le tain halé. Il souriait délicatement regardant le ciel et écoutant le garçon blond qui venait d'entamer le refrain. Le garçon brun était doté d'un buste carré mais assez fin. Il devait mesurer aux alentours de un mètre soixante-dix. Il était habillé dans long pantalon noir avec un maillot en résille et une veste verte sans manches comportant des poches pour rouleaux, enfin autour de sa jambe une pochette était accrochées. Il était présentement allongé dans l'herbe somnolant tout en regardant les nuages, il cachait pourtant sous cette apparence de paresseux une intelligence hors du commun. Cette somnolence était bien évidemment révélatrice de sa parenté à la famille Nara. Son nom? Shikamaru Nara.

Soudainement, le garçon blond s'arrêta de chanter et de danser. Shikamaru remarquant cela conclut bien vite que le moment de calme était révolu. Neji et Sasuke se concentrèrent immédiatement puis en arrivèrent à la même conclusion que le Nara. Quelques instants plus tard des feuilles se soulevèrent et commencèrent à tourbillonner, se regroupant rapidement dans les airs en une forme allongée de laquelle apparu un homme ressemblant à Sasuke.

En effet, l'homme était son frère, il avait vingt-et-un ans et mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze. Ses cheveux étaient plus long que ceux de Sasuke et lui arrivaient aux épaules. C'était un homme musclé et mystérieux presque entièrement caché sous une cape noire parcouru de nombreux nuages rouge-sang, bien que la cape ne cache rien de sa beauté. Même s'il n'avait pas le blason de la famille Uchiwa sur son dos on savait qu'il y appartenait à cause de ses yeux, ils étaient rouges avec trois virgules noires d'encre qui restait continuellement chez lui en forme de tomoe. De plus, il était très connu pour avoir fait semblant de déserté cependant son secret avait été bien vite révélé. Son nom, peut-être? Itachi Uchiwa. Il se tenait droit devant le blond et le regardait dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Il sourit tristement au blond puis lui dit:

 **-Sakura est sur le chemin, elle vient te chercher pour aller voir l'Hokage.**

 **-Merci bien Itachi, mais je l'avais remarqué,** répondis le blond.

 **-Change toi vite Naruto, pendant que Kakashi la retient un peu.**

 **-Oui,** dit-il tristement **, mais des fois j'aimerais ne plus jouer ce personnage si différent de moi,** sanglota-t-il.

 **-Galère,** soupira le Nara **, tu le sais Naruto, tu n'as pas le choix pour le moment.**

 **-Allez... Ça ne durera peut-être plus longtemps,** s'introduit Neji **, j'en ais le sentiment.**

Sasuke s'approcha et, à la place des mots, posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Le blond posa sa propre main sur celle de Sasuke, lui souriant. Puis, il s'avança au milieu de la clairière comme flottant au dessus du sol et disant les quelques mots « _Henge no Jutsu »_ il se métamorphosa en un jeune homme blond plus enfantin qu'avant, il avait les cheveux court, en bataille, un peu plus terne qu'avant mais toujours ensoleillé. Naruto avait toujours ses cicatrices au joues, elles étaient cependant plus marquées. Il avait le corps enrobé et sa taille étant plus petite qu'avant, il ressemblait à une boule. Il était habillé dans une tenue entièrement orange très différente de son yukata.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, même sous cette forme, nous... on sait qui tu es réellement,** lui dit Itachi sur un ton compréhensif **, tu es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, le plus doué des ninjas du village de Konoha, du pays du feu et sûrement plus encore.**

 **-Merci,** murmura-t-il **, merci beaucoup,** finit-il dans un sanglot en se détournant pour ne pas être vu.

Sous cette forme, Naruto avait une voix nasillarde à l'opposé de sa voix initiale. Il prit le temps de se reprendre, levant les yeux aux ciel pour qu'ils sèchent et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble. Puis il se retourna lorsqu'il fut enfin maître de ses expressions, il arborait un grand sourire mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas lorsqu'il déclara:

 **-De toute façon un gars comme moi ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire surtout devant une idiote comme Sakura. Tu n'a vraiment pas de chance "Sasuke-kun" avec tous ses regard énamourés dans ta direction. Un jour, elle ira jusqu'à s'introduire dans ton lit sans ton autorisation!** ricana Naruto.

 **-Toute façon, le jour où cette salope s'introduira sans mon autorisation dans ma maison coïncidera sûrement avec le jour où elle se fera enterrer vivante après avoir subit les pires tortures existantes!** répliqua Sasuke. **En plus, si l'idée de me poursuivre lui effleure ce qui lui sert de cerveau, je viendrais chez toi, c'est le seul endroit où elle viendra pas me chercher.**

 **-Sasuke Uchiwa qui fuit devant quelqu'un c'est du jamais vu! Mais tu n'en profiteras pas non plus pour pervertir un pauvre ange sans défense comme lui! On ira tous chez lui si tel est le cas.** affirma Itachi.

 **-Galère...** **mais je viendrai quand-même.**

 **-Moi aussi!** cria presque Neji. **Et je préviendrai Gaara, plus on est de fou plus on rit, n'est-ce-pas?!**

Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à l'échange ajouta alors:

 **-On pourra faire des entraînements physiques tous ensembles, surtout que chacun d'entre nous a des capacités physiques plus importantes que les ninjas normaux et que mettre en pratique nos efforts ne peut être que bénéfique! Imaginez:**

 **Itachi, tu dois pouvoir hypnotiser ta proie pour qu'elle fasse tout ce que tu lui demandes, ** **  
******il soupira s'imaginant dans son lit avec... **  
**

 **Sasuke, tu dois être plus souple pour utiliser toutes tes techniques au corps à corps, **  
****il gémit songeant déjà à écarter les jambes pour laisser de la place pour...

 **Neji, tu dois t'entraîner à aller plus profondément dans le corps avec tes membres pour toucher plus de points sensibles,  
** il rougit se voyant immédiatement effleurer la prostate de...

 **Shikamaru, tu dois davantage resserrer ton emprise sur ton assaillant pour éviter tous mouvement superflue,  
** il saigna du nez rêvant de resserrer ses chairs autour de...

 **et Gaara doit surtout s'investir dans tout ce qu'il entreprend et y aller franchement au corps à corps. ** ** **  
********ils cachèrent leur entrejambes alors-qu'ils venaient de visualiser toute une histoire autour du Kazekage et de...

Naruto, non content du manque d'enthousiasme de ses camarades se remémora la discussion du début puis rougit instantanément en comprenant tous les double-sens... Il se retourna vivement et déblatéra une série d'excuses puis il cessa soudain de parler et tous se rappelèrent de la venu du problème majeur à l'origine de leurs discussions.

Presque immédiatement, une fille aux cheveux roses criard arriva, suivit d'un homme aux cheveux gris. La femme avait les yeux verts et elle gesticulait dans tous les sens hurlant à en vriller les tympans le nom du blond. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-et-un. Elle portait une longue tunique rouge au dessus d'un pantacourt noir. Au bas de sa tunique, un cercle blanc était présent, c'était le blason de la famille Haruno. Cette famille n'était pourtant pas connu pour ses exploits ninja étant donné que jamais elle n'avait mis un pied dans ce monde avant Sakura. Elle n'y était rentré que pour son chère "Sasuke-kun". Ce n'était pas une élève assidu mais plutôt une FF. C'était le nom de code que le groupe précédemment cité utiliser pour parler des Fans en Furies ou bien encore des Folles Furieuses qui n'avaient aucune chance de les séduire mais qui tentaient tout de même.

L'homme aux cheveux gris-argenté devait avoir trente ans et mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-un. Ses cheveux étaient tous relevés vers le haut et légèrement en direction du coté gauche de son visage. Son œil droit était caché sous son bandeau frontal, s'il n'avait été la on aurait pu voir deux yeux vairons l'un étant noir et l'autre rouge avec trois virgules noires formant un tomoe en son centre. Il ne faisait pas partit de la famille Uchiwa dont c'était la particularité mais avait hérité de son œil lors de la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers dans sa jeunesse. Il était réputé pour être **« le ninja copieur de Konoha »**. Il était le sensei attitré de l'équipe sept, celle de Naruto, de Sasuke et de Sakura, mais était aussi reconnu pour ses légendaires retards ; créant ainsi la phrase fétiche de son entourage à ses côtés: **« Toi, le jour où tu seras à l'heure c'est que tu te seras trompé d'heure. »** Il se prénommait Kakashi Hatake ou l'éternel retardataire.

Voyant Naruto, Sakura se mit à lui crier dessus:

 **-Naruto, p******* (putain) **, je t'ai cherché partout, b******* (bordel) **, tu pouvais pas être à Ichiraku comme d'habitude !** Brailla-t-elle. **En plus, je suis obligé de venir te chercher alors que j'aurais pu passer du temps avec Sasuke-kun ! Qui m'a donné un coéquipier pareil ! OH !** S'étonna-t-elle. **Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu es là ?! avec Naruto surtout ?! Sasuke-kun, on va voir l'Hokage ensemble ? Dis oui... Allez, on y va alors !** Rajouta-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse.

 **-Sakura. T'occupes pas de Sasuke, je suis là moi! Je suis plus fort que Sasuke de toute façon puisque je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage de Konoha!**

C'est ainsi que la troupe hétéroclite de Naruto traversa la ville jusqu'à la tour du Sandaime. Kakashi marchait en tête avec Neji discutant à voix extrêmement basse des talents d'acteur de Naruto et de sa situation invivable. Suivait ensuite un Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus et une Sakura qui le tirait par le bras voulant lui accaparer son attention, puis Naruto faisant semblant d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Sakura à force de gestes et de mouvements ridicules. En fin de queue était bien évidemment présent Shikamaru aussi peu motivé qu'il l'était toujours et Itachi couvant le groupe devant lui hormis Sakura d'un regard presque maternel.

 **Bureau de l' Hokage :  
** Un vacarme assourdissant prévint le Hokage de l'arrivée de Naruto et de la fin du calme. D'après le vacarme, il conclut qu'il devait être accompagné d'une personne qui n'était pas au courant de sa vraie personnalité. Le Sandaime devait pourtant reconnaître que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivé à garder sa couverture aussi longtemps à Konoha, ne serais-ce que Itachi qui n'avait pas réussi à passé pour un nukenin plus de six mois, il avait été avant Naruto la personne qui avait gardé sa couverture le plus longtemps... Mais voilà, Naruto avait déjà tenu huit ans. Bien heureux de constater cela, il songea pourtant que ça ne durerait pas. **°Sûrement une mauvaise impression°** , pensa-t-il.

Ainsi va le temps et ainsi va la porte pour se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Surgissant de cette dernière une tête blonde, caché par la poussière soulever par l'explosion, Naruto déposa rapidement sur la table son rapport de mission en solo. Le Sandaime s'en empara et le mis sous ses yeux sur une pile de rapport. Sakura sortit à ce moment là et frappa Naruto sur la tête extrêmement fort tout en l'engueulant. **°Ha... Si tu savais qui il est tu ne te serais même pas permis de le regarder dans les yeux surtout si tu l'avais vu plus jeune°** , pensèrent simultanément Kakashi et le Hokage, se plongeant ainsi dans de sombres souvenirs...

* * *

 **°Flash-back**

 **le 18 Mai; 10 ans plus tôt; Naruto a 6 ans :**

 **-Descendez de ce côté, je prends les escaliers de derrière avec Kakashi et Iruka. Soyez discret. Notre but et de découvrir ce qu'a fait la Racine lorsque Danzo est devenu le Hokage remplaçant,** murmura le Sandaime à son équipe d'anbu.

Cela s'était passé six ans et demi après l'attaque de Kyubi no Yoko du village caché de Konoha. Le temps que le village se reconstruise, il avait été décidé que Danzo serait le remplaçant du Yondaime. Le vieux Sarutobi avait ensuite repris sa charge après un vote unanime au sein des rangs ninjas une fois les réparations terminées. Il essayait maintenant de démanteler l'organisation de Danzo et à la suite de plusieurs mois de recherche ils avaient enfin trouvé une de leur cachette.

Iruka était un homme assez petit mais avait une excellente maîtrise des bases qui lui avait permis à l'aide de quelques techniques de devenir le capitaine en second de l'équipe de terrain anbu. Habillé tout de noir, Iruka avait des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivés aux épaules. Ils étaient attachés en palmier à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux allaient en se dégradant du marron clair au marron foncé de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Mais sa plus grande et étrange particularité était surtout sur son nez. En effet, Iruka avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, elle allait de sa pommette gauche à la droite en passant par le nez. Comme il avait la peau mate sa cicatrice blanche ressortait davantage. Il était rentré à l'académie à onze ans, devint chunin cinq ans plus tard et junin à dix-neuf ans. Il parvient au titre d'anbu à vingt-deux ans et second du capitaine en seulement deux ans.

Kakashi était à cette époque le capitaine des anbus après un parcourt rapide: il était rentré à l'académie à sept ans et avait été promus chunin l'année d'après, il est parvenu au grade de junin à dix ans, il finit son parcours en anbus à seize ans et capitaine deux ans plus tard. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années.

Ils passèrent par les escaliers en question, empruntèrent des couloirs de plus en plus sombres. Ils traversèrent par un passage très étroit et arrivèrent devant une grande salle mais des barreaux leur bloquaient le passage. Iruka et Sarutobi se mirent presque immédiatement une manche sous le nez, Kakashi ayant déjà son masque sur celui-ci. L'odeur qui régnait, était répugnante, c'était un mélange de sueur, de sang et de quelque-chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à définir. Ils n'apercevaient cependant pas loin avec l'obscurité omniprésente. La pièce était humide et froide, il suintait des murs un liquide jaunâtre et poisseux.

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma, illuminant la pièce. Les trois intrus s'étaient précipités dans renfoncement de la paroi de la grotte pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bien qu'ils doivent rester caché, ils purent tout de même voir un jeune enfant d'environ sept ans enchaîné par les bras, les chevilles et le cou au mur. Choqués, ils l'étaient mais ils n'étaient pas non plus au bout de leur surprise. L'enfant avait la tête pendante et de longs cheveux qui cachait la totalité de son visage et de son buste puis il releva doucement la tête ses mèches blondes roulant sur son visage laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure un visage émacié et deux yeux céruléens qui les observaient. Les trois ninjas étaient déjà sans voix que le jeune garçon ait pu les voir mais ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'il se mit à sourire montrant ses dents de manière douce et tendre. Les ninjas étaient d'autant plus stupéfait en voyant son corps presque nu marqué de plusieurs balafres fumantes qui semblaient se guérir d'elles-mêmes.

Après ce cour instant, qui n'avait duré que trois petites minutes, on entendit la voix deux hommes.

 **-Allons-y Hokage-sama, nous avons suffisamment de preuve contre eux ne serais-ce qu'avec la présence de ce garçon ici.**

 **\- Non Kakashi, on ne peut pas laisser cet enfant ici,** répliqua Iruka.

 **\- On ne peut pas non-plus nous permettre de nous faire dénoncer par le petit ou même repérer par Danzo,** réfuta-t-il.

 **\- Mais on ne va pas laissez le garçon ici enfin. En plus, je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance. J'en suis sûr.**

 **\- Taisez-vous, pour le moment on va rester là et ne rien faire quoi qu'il arrive ne vous faites pas repérer,** murmura le Sandaime. **En fait... Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un du village...**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement puis se retournèrent vers la salle où était emprisonné le jeune garçon. Les deux hommes qui parlaient précédemment dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le petit groupe tout en continuant de parler. Ils discutait du planning de la semaine qui suivait... Ce qu'ils conclurent de cet échange fut fort alarmant pour la santé du jeune homme. Son "emploi du temps" était presque terrifiant pour eux bien qu'ils soient habitué à tous types de torture. Le jeune garçon devait être bien plus habitué qu'eux avec ce programme:  
 **  
le lundi:  
** _6h à 10h: torture physique du garçon  
10h à 12h30: torture mentale du garçon  
12h30 à 14h: déjeuner  
14h à 16h30: combat du garçon avec ses chaînes aspirant le chakra. Relayage toutes les 30 minutes des combattants.  
16h30 à 19h30: élimination des déchets avec un combat à mort contre le garçon.  
19h30 à 21h: dîner.  
21h à 24h: torture physique du garçon.  
24h à 6h le lendemain: enchaîner au mur aspirant le chakra._

 **du mardi au vendredi:  
** _même planning_

 **le samedi:** _  
_ _6h à 12h30: opérations et tests sur le garçon  
12h30 à 14h: déjeuner  
14h à 19h30: interrogatoire du garçon.  
19h30 à 21h: dîner  
21h à 6h le lendemain: enchaîner au mur aspirant le chakra._

 **le dimanche:  
** _6h à 12h30: les troupes s'amusent avec le garçon.  
12h30 à 14h: déjeuner.  
14h à 19h30: les troupes s'amusent avec le garçon.  
19h30 à 21h: dîner.  
21h à minuit: les favoris et les hauts gradés de la Racine faisait ce qu'ils voulaient du garçon._

[ Pardon de l'avoir écrit de cette manière mais j'avais du mal à aborder cet emplois du temps dans un dialogue cependant il fallait que je vous le donne donc je suis assez déçue ici... J'espère que ça ira... ]

Les trois ninjas cachés déglutirent surtout lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il subissait ce traitement depuis sa toute petite enfance. Le pauvre petit ne menait pas la belle vie et c'était un euphémisme. Puis, ils comprirent alors l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce et qu'ils ne discernaient pas quelques minutes auparavant... Une odeur âpre de sperme. Ils voulurent réagir mais c'était davantage se jeter dans la gueule du loup étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas combien d'hommes étaient présent dans cette grotte et sachant que au pire toutes les troupes étaient présentes donc environ vingt-mille ninjas entraînés à tuer tout ce qui bougent contre trois personnes. Même s'ils était Hokage, capitaine et second des anbus de terrain ils n'en étaient pas capable. Après cette brève, triste et véridique constatation, tous trois eurent l'effroyable et irrépressible monté d'angoisse dû probablement à la réalisation de la date et de l'heure qu'il était soit... Dimanche à 19h57... Ils allaient assister très probablement au viol d'un garçon de sept ans sans pouvoir réagir... Qu'allaient-ils se passer? S'ils se montraient maintenant, ils seraient considérés comme mort... S'ils ne se montraient pas... Ce serait une sensation bien pire qu'ils ressentiraient... S'ils se montraient, ils se feraient tué et le garçon seraient tout de même violé... S'ils ne se montraient pas... Le garçon serait violé mais ils auraient une chance de le sauver dans le futur...

C'était clair pour eux, ils attendraient et assisteraient à cette chose impardonnable. Mais cette rude décision pourrait sans aucun doute sauver ce garçon d'un avenir encore plus cruel.

 **Fin du flash-back** °

* * *

 **-... ge... kag... Hokage.**

 **-Hokage-sama. Vous m'avez demandé d'aller chercher Naruto et il est là alors, on peut partir? Après tout Sasuke et moi on doit aller s'entraîner pour l'examen junin... D'ailleurs quand vous saurez les dates de l'examen, pourrais vous nous le dire? Pour que Sasuke et moi on travaille le plus possible ensemble avant.**

 **°Elle perd pas le nord Sakura quand elle veut être avec Sasuke... Allez dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais sauver Sasuke parce que vu la tête qu'il tire il doit pas avoir beaucoup envie d'être avec elle°** pensa Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 **-Je suis désolé Sakura mais il faut que Sasuke reste, j'ai des demandes à lui faire. Mais tu peux partir si tu veux... Je comprend que se ne soit pas extra-ordinaire d'écouter les propos d'un vieil homme surtout s'ils ne te sont pas adressés.**

 **-Dans ce cas, on se voit tout-à-l'heure Sasuke.**

Puis elle sortit. Laissant ainsi dans le bureau un groupe pour le moins étrange... Naruto repris son apparence puis déclara:

 **-C'était une bien aimable façon de lui dire de dégager le vieux, enfin... Hiruzen. En tous cas, vous pouvez entrer. Je sais que vous êtes là, vous êtes pas très discret honnêtement,** ricana Naruto.

 **-Oui, la fenêtre est grande ouverte pour que vous puissiez rentrer, Jiraya-sempai.**

 **° il y a un problème,** pensa Shikamaru, **tous le monde avait repéré Jiraya mais Naruto ne le vouvoie jamais donc Sasuke à tord il n'y a pas que lui...°**

 **-Vous aussi sortez, Tsunade,** ajouta finalement Shikamaru.

 **-Bien joué les gamins. Mais même si Naruto nous a repérés, il n'y a guère que lui qui ait su que Tsunade était à mes côtés sauf toi Shikamaru, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait d'ailleurs?**

 **-En réfléchissant... Galère...**

 **-On s'en doutait mais plus précisément...**

 **-Par élimination...**

 **-Mais encore...**

 **-Ben Naru à dit "entrez" et "vous" donc, c'est soit qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il vouvoie par respect ou qu'il y en a plusieurs... Ensuite, tous le monde vous avait repéré Jiraya, il y avait donc deux personnes... donc c'était Tsunade...**

 **-C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment à tu fais pour savoir qu'il y avait deux personnes exactement? ... Après tout, tu as dit qu'il y avait deux possibilités, il aurait pu être seul... Et puis,** poursuivit Kakashi, **pourquoi deux personnes et pourquoi Tsunade obligatoirement? ...**

 **-Galère... Pour Jiraya, c'est simple. Tout le monde savait qu'il était là or Naru n'a aucun respect pour lui ni pour personne, il ne l'aurait donc pas vouvoyer,** Jiraya boudeur se mit dans un coin du bureau avec néanmoins un sourire en coin.

 **-Ensuite,** poursuivit Shikamaru **, pourquoi deux personnes? Sachant que dans la pièce on est au moins six à avoir le potentiel d'anbus, un groupe de trois personnes aurait été rapidement détecté. Pour finir vite, je dirais que la personne accompagnant Jiraya devait bien connaître Naru pour se précipité ici, dès que l'information qu'il était dans ce bureau lui était parvenu aux oreilles... Ensuite, elle devait connaître sa véritable apparence pour que Jiraya ne l'empêche pas de venir et que la personne soit aussi une connaissance très proche de Naru pour qu'il ait un sourire aussi grand qu'il l'avait en ayant sentit vos présences. Ce profil ne correspondait qu'a Tsunade et Iruka or celui-ci, à l'heure qu'il est, est à l'académie avec ses élèves...**

 **-C'est que tu deviens bavard Shika,** dit Naruto. Celui-ci rougit faisant rire Naruto de son rire cristallin.

Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles et quelques pitreries de Jiraya, les choses revinrent dans l'ordre de priorité et le Hokage regarda Naruto sévèrement. Ils discutèrent alors de l'examen junin, de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire car l'examen serait différent des autres années.

 **-Encore un dernier conseil Naruto-kun** , ajouta Sarutobi **, surtout rappelle toi que ta survie est plus importante que toutes autres-choses et ce même si pour cela tu devais révéler ta véritable identité aux yeux du monde en tant que le Kitsune. Est-ce bien compris?**

 **-Très clair, mais j'ai une unique objection... Quoiqu'il se passe s'il venait à arriver que l'une des personnes que je vais citer soient attaquées, blessées ou même en position de difficulté, je tue sans remord quitte à me faire tuer aussi... Et les heureux élus sont: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de fonction, Jiraya, ermite-pervers de renom et écrivain foireux de fonction,** à ce moment là Jiraya se renfrogna **, Tsunade, vieille kunoichi dépasser,** là Jiraya explosa littéralement de rire et Naruto esquiva le coup de point dévastateur de la kunoichi **, Kakashi Hatake, ninja copieur de surnom et fils du croc blanc de Konoha, Neji Hyuga, actuellement le plus doué et prometteur de tout son clan, Shikamaru Nara, ninja le plus fainéant mais le plus intelligent de Konoha après moi,** quelques ricanements furent échappés deçà delà **, Sasuke Uchiwa, ninja le plus soûlant qui existe mais mon frère de cœur, Itachi Uchiwa, ninja trop doué pour ses paires mais qui mérite une attention toute particulière du fait de son sharingan fort développé, enfin, hors de ses murs, Iruka Umino, mon père adoptif, puis pour finir, Gaara no Subaku, compagnon du mauvais sort mais qui a un grand cœur. Je ne veux pas devoir me cacher et vous regarder vous faire blesser ou tuer.**

 **-D'après moi les seul qui risque de se faire tuer ici c'est toi et Jiraya de la main de Tsunade, pour Naruto: l'avoir nommé vieille et Jiraya: avoir rigolé à cette blague et avoir maté sa personne sous les douches pas plus-tard que hier...** affirma Shikamaru.

Après que Shikamaru ait fini sa phrase, les habitants de Konoha ont pu observer un être non-identifié qui s'envolait vers d'autres cieux à toute vitesse.

 **-Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire des groupes pour l'examen,** soupira Hiruzen **, si vous avez une suggestion... Je vous écoute.**

 **-Ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous faciliter le travail, nous serions plutôt du genre à vous faire tourner en bourrique,** lui répondit Sasuke. **Naru, on y va? On a minimum une semaine de plus pour s'entraîner pour l'examen, Haruno n'a pas compris qu'à la vitesse à laquelle notre cher Hokage va, l'examen n'est pas prêt d'arriver...**

 **-Ha!... Ha!... Ha!...** Ironisa Sarutobi.

 **°Si seulement tu savais la masse de paperasses inutiles que tous les kages ont... C'est d'ailleurs la raison la plus souvent utilisé pour refuser le rôle... Et moi, par une trop grande générosité, j'ai accepté de reprendre la fonction alors que je savais déjà par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas du tout le faire... Quand je pense que des tas et des tas de papiers sans importances jonchent mon bureau rendu bientôt invisible par ce nombre de dossier incalculable qui pourtant vont de paire avec le rôle de kage, je suis déprimé... Un jour, je t'aurais Sasuke, tu feras mon travail à ma place pendant que je me la coulerais douce loin de toute cette paperasse... Je t'aurais, un jour... Je t'aurais...°** [ là, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.]

Sur ses sombres pensées Naruto et Sasuke partirent s'entraîner avec Shikamaru et Neji sous la tutelle de Itachi et Kakashi.

 **Terrain d'entraînement n°16: (tard le soir du 4 Avril)**

Une rivière traversait le terrain d'entraînement, un terrain sauvage presque inutilisé de part sa dangerosité. Il était pourtant habité par un grand nombre d'espèces différentes. C'était un havre de paix pour les animaux. C'est dans cette rivière que les plus féroces animaux de ce terrain tous censés s'entre-tuer prenaient du bon temps. On voyait ainsi un tigre blanc jouer dans l'eau avec à ses cotés un lion noir qui le surveillait. Étrangement, au bord de cette rivière, tous les animaux présents qui s'amusaient en ce sautant les uns sur les autres partageaient une harmonie de couleurs délicates, en effet, ils étaient tous noirs et/ou blancs. Ces dangereux prédateurs semblaient pourtant n'être habités que d'une immense gaieté et d'une joie de vivre incommensurable. Le mélange habile de plusieurs races de fauves ou plutôt de prédateurs obligeait les proies potentielles à s'éloigner le plus possibles des deux panthères noire et blanche, du couple de loups sombre et clair, du duo de jaguars obscur et lumineux, du doublon de léopards couleur nuit et couleur neige, du seul puma ébène et de l'unique lynx nuageux qui pourtant ne voulaient pas chasser ces bêtes sans défense trop occupé à se prélasser dans ce coin de paradis sauvage.

Dans cette faune agréable, aucune espèce ne dérangeaient les autres ni ne les chassaient mais par instinct de survit de nombreux animaux restaient cachés à l'abri dans les bois, bien qu'inutile, et ne se montrait que pour tuer les hommes y pénétrant. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'un homme rentrait sur le terrain une guerre débutait instantanément ce lieu devenait celui d'une chasse à l'homme grandeur nature. À peine avait-on posé le pied dans cet endroit que le doux murmure des feuilles dans les arbres au passage du vent cessait, le chant des oiseaux laissait place à des grognements de fureur. Dès lors que l'on était au sein de l'enceinte qui entourait le terrain d'entraînement n°16, la loi du plus fort reprenait, les animaux débutait un massacre organisé où chaque animaux mangeaient l'animal qui était moins fort que lui et l'homme était tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. La personne qui était entrée déclenchait ainsi la fin d'un grand nombre d'espèces y compris la sienne. Il régnait pourtant, au bord de cette rivière, lieu de récréation des sur-prédateurs, une paix relative mais merveilleuse.

Soudain, le lion noir et le tigre blanc se tendirent et relevèrent leur museaux reniflant l'air à l'affût. Rien n'avait changé par rapport à avant et les autres animaux qui jouaient remarquant la tension des deux sur-prédateurs les plus dangereux se redressèrent à leurs tours ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle le tigre et le lion faisaient roulé leurs muscles sur leurs épaules, la raison pour laquelle ils sortaient puis rétractaient doucement leurs griffes, grattant la terre, et feulaient doucereusement. Lorsque le silence se fit quelques minutes plus tard, que les oiseaux se turent et que le vent cessât les animaux comprirent se qu'il se passait. Un homme venait de rentrer sur le terrain et pas n'importe lequel. Ce n'était pas l'un des faibles villageois qui avait suffisamment de courage pour venir les déranger de temps en temps... C'était leur prédateur à eux, celui qui pouvait se dire au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, une sorte de sur-sur-prédateur... C'était Naruto Uzumaki et heureusement pour eux, il était leur ami et leur véritable chef avant le lion et le tigre, honorables seconds du grand patron Naruto. S'ils obéissaient à la loi du plus fort avec les autres hommes, avec lui ils jouaient davantage à celui qui répondrait le plus aux attentes de Naruto. Tous l'aimaient et lui les aimait tous.

Chacun d'entre eux l'avait accueillit lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois quand il avait eu huit ans et avaient finis par devenir ses amis, sa famille puis il devint leur chef lorsqu'il leur montrât sa force pour la première fois, mais quelle rencontre ce fut au tout début avant qu'il ne leur montre sa force...

* * *

 **Flash-back:**

 **Terrain d'entrainement n°16; le 29 Juin; 8 ans plus tôt; Naruto a 8 ans :**

Poussé par les villageois jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, Naruto avait fuit au seul endroit où personne n'entrait, ce lieu monstrueux car habité par des bêtes féroces. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait échapper à ses monstres du village qui le battaient depuis qu'il avait été découvert dans la grotte à ses sept ans, il avait été soigné et montré au public sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki et avec son statut de jinchuriki qui avait rapidement été mis à jour Naruto n'avait guère d'autres choix que celui de fuir cette populace ou de la décimer tuant alors dans ce cas les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour celles qui l'avaient sauvé. Il savait qu'on ne le traiterait sûrement jamais bien. Il savait que ce qu'il subissait en se faisant battre par les habitants de se village n'était rien par rapport à se qu'il avait subit depuis sa naissance auprès de ce Danzo. Quand bien même le savait-il que s'en était trop, il avait beau se retenir pleurer, il savait tout de même qu'il allait craquer, alors il courut jusqu'à un cour d'eau où il laissât couler le flot de ses larmes emportées par le courant de la rivière.

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir et ne s'arrêtèrent pas non-plus lorsqu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retournât, s'apprêtant à fuir un quelconque villageois intrépide, pour finalement observer, devant lui, un groupement peu commun voire insolite. Il n'y fit pourtant pas attention, mais désirant cacher ses pleurs et emporté par ses émotions, il se jeta autour du cou du lion noir et y versa ses larmes jusqu'à s'endormir les mains serrées dans sa crinière priant que le lion n'ait pas vu ses pleurs. Le lion et le tigre, jusqu'alors abasourdis étaient ébranlés par la force des émotions de ce garçon chétif dont la chevelure blonde ressortait sur le pelage noir du lion. Puis prenant les choses en mains pour ce petit bonhomme, ils l'emmenèrent à leur grotte, l'entourèrent pour le réchauffer du froid de la nuit qui s'annonçait et s'endormirent à leur tour formant un groupe hétéroclite à la fois bestial et humain dans la façon de se comporter.

 **Bureau du Hokage; le 30 Juin:**

Le lendemain, se fut un vacarme assourdissant qui réveilla le Sandaime. Ce bruit était sans aucun doute identifiable comme étant celui des villageois choqués et terrifiés cependant on entendait aussi des injures qui se répétés inlassablement, les plus utilisés étant: " **Monstre** " et " **Démon** ". Hiruzen n'eut plus de difficultés à comprendre la raison de ce tapage lorsqu'il regarda au travers de sa fenêtre. Il put alors observer la chose la plus étrange et la plus impressionnante de toute sa vie. Ses compagnons du terrain d'entraînement n°16 en étaient sortit, ce qui était sensationnel.

Dans un fabuleux cortège effrayant par sa singularité, un majestueux lion noir avec à son coté un tigre blanc somptueux s'avançait dans un calme olympien. Sur son dos reposait un jeune garçon blond probablement endormit dont la chevelure dorée faisait un merveilleux contraste avec la fourrure ténébreuse de lion. Pour leurs libérer le passage une panthère et un léopard grognaient devant eux faisant fuir d'éventuels passants curieux. Derrière eux, un jaguar et un loup profitaient de la frayeur des concernés pour prendre de la nourriture dans les échoppes laissées à l'abandon. Enfin, un guépard et un lynx s'amusaient à se sauter l'un sur l'autre faisant rire les enfants qui se reprenaient immédiatement sous les regards assassins de leurs parents.

Bien sur, ces animaux n'auraient jamais attaqué qui que ce soit de Konoha sauf si la personne les avaient physiquement agressé ou avait cherché à frapper le blondinet ou tout simplement que la personne soit rentré sur le terrain d'entraînement n°16, mais c'était une toute autre affaire. Cependant, c'était une information que les animaux en question et les Hokages de Konoha gardaient obstinément secrète... Si on leurs posait la question, les Hokages diraient que c'était pour garder un semblant d'ordre dans le village, si nécessaire... Les animaux diraient que c'était pour leur repos dans le terrain d'entraînement...

Toujours est-il que cet attroupement atypique se dirigeait en ce moment même vers son bureau. Aussi le Sandaime se ressaisit et se décida finalement à s'habiller pour être présentable puis... regardant les monticules de feuilles sur son bureau, il prit une grande décision... Il prit la totalité des feuilles et dans le déplacement le plus rapide qu'il le pu, posa les dossiers sur le bureau de son assistant et courut s'enfermer sur le toit de la tour des Hokages jusqu'à l'arrivée plus qu'imminente d'une distraction agréable. Comme attendu, le lieu de repos de Hiruzen fut vite envahi par d'innombrables cris d'angoisses et de terreurs. Bientôt, une foule dense de ninjas surgit des toits environnant, encercla Sarutobi puis dans un même geste les juunins et les anbus sortirent leurs armes.

Soudain, la porte qui menait au toit explosa et en sortit alors la source de l'agitation cette "éternelle" et pourtant toute nouvelle troupe atypique [ dont je vous rabâche les oreilles ]. Au même instant, tout le monde s'effondra au sol ne laissant alors que le Hokage et les bêtes sauvages d'éveillés car bien sûr du fait de leur accord les animaux ne tuaient personnes de Konoha mais personnes ne devaient être présent lors de leurs entrevus bien qu'elles furent et soient toujours occasionnelles.

 **-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si impromptu de votre part?** demanda le Hokage.

 **-Une affaire importante... Sandaime. Depuis la dernière fois, ta manière de diriger ton peuple aurait-elle changé?** Déclara le lion d'une voix calme et puissante bien qu'elle fut quelque peu enraillé et rugueuse.

 **-Non, loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, hélas je n'arrive pas à tout gérer en même temps... J'en suis d'ailleurs navré mais ce jeune homme sur ton dos en subit les conséquences... Mais, pourquoi m'appelle tu Sandaime mon ami? Ne peux-tu pas m'appeler comme avant: Hiruzen.** Le supplia-t-il.

 **-Vois-tu, je ne peux pas t'accuser sans te laisser t'expliquer avant... Non! Ne répond pas... Je sais que c'est le contraire de ce que je viens de faire... Cependant, je suis surpris mon ami... Depuis notre dernière visite, il y a de cela presque neuf ans, tu as trouvé de meilleurs ninjas pour ta garde personnelle. Au moins quelques uns d'entre-eux parviennent à échapper à mon genjutsu. Ils sont cinq à en être capable... impressionnant.**

 **\- Levez-vous, c'étaient bien tenté mais inutile. Si vous voulez une idée de sa force réelle. Dites-vous qu'il doit être à peu près trois fois plus fort que moi. Ou bien que chacun d'entre-eux est une fois et demi plus fort que moi. Alors, quoiqu'il advienne n'agissait pas sans réfléchir.**

Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka et Kakashi se levèrent doucement. Il restèrent silencieux puis le lion se marcha jusqu'à un jeune ninja allongé au sol. Tous le reconnurent comme étant le prodige Uchiwa Itachi. Il se releva lui aussi, s'inclina et demanda:

 **-Pourrais-je enlever Naruto de votre dos? Histoire de vous laisser parler en m'occupant de lui.**

Le lion noir s'affaissa, lui tendit le poids mort sur son dos, qui dormait encore. Iruka arriva bien vite et comme une mère poule s'occupa de Naruto avec l'aide des trois autres adultes qui étaient resté éveillé plus tôt. Le Hokage et le Lion s'expliquèrent ensemble.

Tandis que les autres animaux jouaient avec le petit blondinet qui venait de se réveiller, le Hokage et le Lion Noir arrivèrent à un accord convenable le concernant et finirent de parler... Ils entrèrent ensuite tous dans le bureau du Hokage [ rappelons qu'ils étaient sur le toit ], il raconta aux cinq ninjas éveillés se qu'il venait d'arriver à Naruto et expliqua qu'ils auraient besoin de leur aide pour créer le lien puis faire le pacte...

 **Fin du flash-back**

* * *

 **Terrain d'entraînement n°16: (tard le soir du 4 Avril)**

Naruto en tête de file s'avança vers Shikkoku, le lion Noir, et Kirarin, le tigre blanc. Lorsqu'il fut devant eux, ils s'inclinèrent, suivit ensuite par tous les fauves. Naruto les fit se relever puis échangeant quelques banalités, il remarqua que la lune montait dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, il commença à se dévêtir, défit son Kagebushin permettant aux hommes à ses cotés d'observer un corps d'Apollon bien qu'encore très mince et efféminé, surtout avec sa très longue chevelure. Tous comprirent le message et les animaux demandèrent aux ninjas de s'éloigner d'une trentaine de mètre de lui et de toutes les sources d'eau des environs.

 **"Vous allez assister à l'une des plus merveilleuses communions avec les Dieux qui nous soit donner de voir sur terre lors des pleines lunes... Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive ne vous approchez pas de lui!"**

Lorsque la nuit se coucha définitivement, pesante, elle engloba le corps de Naruto dans sa tenue d'Adams. Ses yeux céruléens se vidèrent de toutes émotions cependant, on y voyait le reflet de la lune qui y pétillait. Il s'avança jusque dans l'eau, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à ses genoux. La rivière se figea et doucement l'eau s'éleva le long du corps de Naruto. Chancelante, caressante, curieuse, elle s'insinua partout. Glissant sur ses jambes, s'attardant sur sa chute de reins et sur sa verge qui se redressa sous cette délicate ascension, enrobant ses muscles fuselés, s'amusant des frissons qu'elle provoquait en roulant sur ses tétons, se resserrant autour de son cou presque à l'en étouffer... Sa respiration se saccadait de plus en plus, il haletait depuis déjà un bon moment lorsque l'eau se resserra plus encore et qu'il cessa net de respirer.

Du coté des spectateurs, tous voulaient le secourir, lui venir en aide mais ils étaient tous paralysés sous cette scène de violence et de tendresse. Kakashi et Itachi observaient toute cette scène ébahis. Ses experts de l'illusion pensaient être enfermés dans l'une d'entre elles du fait de l'invraisemblance de la situation. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils puissent un jour sentir leur entre-jambes se raffermir devant un tel spectacle sans que ce ne soit une illusion. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passait les jours de pleine lune mais ils n'y avaient jamais assisté auparavant. C'était encore plus impressionnant, plus excitant qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer. Cette eau qui s'insinuait dans les moindres creux de son corps...

Neji avait activé son Byakugan sans même sans apercevoir mais il voyait bien que partout où l'eau passait sur le corps de Naruto ses portes de chakra s'ouvrait, Avec son excellente vision, il voyait tous les détails de cette sulfureuse vision. Remarquant qu'il durcissait devant cette vision, il voulut fermer les yeux mais lorsqu'il entendis un gémissement de Naruto, il échappa un râle sous la vision qu'il pouvait avoir même avec les yeux fermés. Ils observait l'eau le prendre littéralement puisqu'elle venait en une brusque poussée de s'infiltrer dans son antre...

Shikamaru avait le souffle saccadé. Ses yeux se révulsait devant cette splendeur, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la rivière puisse faire l'amour à un homme. Il voyait le blondinet se cambrer sous les assauts du liquide transparent. Il sentit son ombre frémir, il ne réfléchissait même plus. Son ombre remonta le long de ses jambes, imitant le cheminement de l'eau sur Naruto précédemment sans pour autant le satisfaire.

Sasuke gémissait le plus discrètement possible mais malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prenait, sa voix puissante sortait de sa gorge et se perdait dans le vent. Sa virilité depuis longtemps pointait vers le ciel, elle continuait de se durcir et de se tendre de plus en plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait explosait. Et Naruto, qui continuait à crier de satisfaction envers cette dépravation, ne l'aidait pas du tout à régler son problème, au contraire, il l'empirait...

Lorsque la rivière s'infiltra plus en profondeur de son antre et toucha cette tache si sensible au fond de sa croupe, Naruto hurla de plaisir. Auparavant passif, il débuta des mouvements de bassin d'abord lent, puis ils s'accélérèrent pour devenir frénétique. Soudain, l'eau arrêta tous mouvements, elle redescendit doucement laissant le membre fièrement dressé et un blondinet au bord de la jouissance.

L'eau griffa sa peau en redescendant, lui laissant des plaies ensanglantés. Le sang coula délicatement le long de ses bras, de son dos et de ses abdominaux, il contourna la verge tendu à l'extrême puis fini son trajet le long des jambes tremblantes de Naruto. Sa peau doré contrastait avec le sang vermillon qui s'écoulait, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui faisait miroitait la rivière, la chevelure blonde, la peau satiné et le sang vermeil aux reflets noirs. Naruto souffrait de cet arrêt subit mais toujours au bord du gouffre, il voulut s'y jetait tout entier et empoigna avec force sa verge de laquelle jaillit instantanément sa semence blanche. Elle jaillissait par salves libératrices à la vue du visage tiraillé et réjouit de Naruto dont la bouche s'ouvrait en un cri vers le ciel qui ne sortit pas. Sa semence coula le long de sa main, suivit ensuite le trajet du sang et lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le liquide transparent de la rivière, celle-ci remonta sur lui, le lava de son sang et de son liquide séminal puis le désinfecta avant de reprendre définitivement son cour jusqu'alors altéré.

Les cinq ninjas étaient sans voix, ils ne pouvaient plus ou n'osaient pas bouger ne voulant pas brisait le silence religieux de l'endroit. Ils ne voulaient pas admettre que s'était finis et en furent d'autant plus déconcerté lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient tous jouis dans leur boxer sans même s'être touché ni caressé et que certain aurait pu jouir une autre fois encore.

 **° Galère... J'ai envie de me le faire. Sa va être dur maintenant sous les douches de la salle de sport... de pas le prendre par derrière pour éviter de le replonger dans de sombres souvenirs d'après ce que m'a dit Iruka sur son passé pour que je le protège. Remarque, le protéger en mode coller-serrer, ça me va aussi... Galère, mais à quoi je pense moi... c'est simple: à lui faire prendre son pied pendant que je prendrais le mien, quoi de plus?°**

 **°Si javais pas déjà Iruka,** pensa Kakashi **, j'enlèverai le gamin et en tant que professeur je lui apprendrais l'art de la torture... Il serait allongé sur une table dans une salle de classe vide... Je lui ferait réviser son anatomie en profondeur... Mais j'ai Iruka, pourtant... rien ne m'empêche d'avoir les deux... Si, ma conscience...Mais bon, celle-là me fait toujours chier alors...°**

 **°je veux le prendre, c'est certain. Il ne reste plus qu'a savoir comment et où... Il y a la technique de la levrette dans mon canapé ou bien, la méthode du "je-te-broie-contre-un-arbre-mais-tu-t'en-fous-par ce-que-tu-vois-le-septième-ciel-quand-je-te-prends -comme-ça.". Mais... Je préfère la façon: "On-baise-dans-un-lieu-public-et-on-peut-être-vu-p ar-tout-le-monde-c'est-tellement-exitant-de-reteni r-mes-cris-de-plaisir-que-j'en-jouis-d'avance", ou encore...°** s'imagina Neji

 **°Je lui ferait voir se que je peux lui faire avec mon Tsukuyomi. Il sera enchaîné et je lui ferais tester toutes mes qualités Uchiesque... Je lui ferait subir les meilleures tortures de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. En allant du simple baiser fougueux à la plus étourdissante pénétration en passant par la fellation et après lui avoir léché l'anus... Beau programme...°** pensa Itachi.

 **°Naru... Mon cœur, tu seras ma main droite favorite si tu continu à m'exciter aussi bien que sa. Je meurt d'envie de te prendre ta petite bouche de Dieu comme si tu étais une chienne... de te prendre ton petit cul d'Apollon... Je rêve de te faire l'amour pendant des heures mon beau...** songea Sasuke **, depuis quand est-ce que je pense à lui en disant mon beau?°**

Laissons-les dans leurs pensées déplacées... Revenons plutôt à la source de leur problème...

Naruto tomba alors à genoux dans l'eau, vidé de toutes énergies par cet effort charnel, savourant cette étrange séance nocturne avec une rivière et se reprenant de la béatitude post-orgasmique. Une fine pluie débuta. Le vent souleva les cheveux de Naruto, ils volaient dans la brise de plus en plus frénétiquement, ils fouettaient l'air et battaient autour de Naruto formant une auréole dans son dos pendant qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent puis au dessous de lui, l'eau monta le rejoindre. Elle prit d'abord la forme d'un homme qui embrassa Naruto. Lui chuchota quelques mots qui le plongèrent dans une transe étrange. La pluie résonnait au creux de ses tympans, elle prenait vie dans ses oreilles et lui insufflait la soif de mouvements.

Il atterrit doucement sur le sol puis il se redressa, inclina la tête vers l'avant puis décrivit un cercle avec elle. Son bras se leva en direction de la lune entamant une magnifique danse dont la cadence n'était rythmé que par le son de la pluie tombant sur les feuilles. Après quelques arabesques dans le vent, ses cheveux suivirent les positions qu'il adoptait. Son dos se cambra à la limite du possible. Il ne ressentait rien, ni la fatigue de l'effort fournit avant, ni la douleur de chacun de ses mouvements. Il se sentait plein de vie, de joie, de tout. Il était euphorique et adorait ce sentiment de plénitude. Il sautait vers le ciel, s'écroulait sur le sol, battait la terre de ses pieds et de ses mains nus. Naruto dansait furieusement désormais accompagnant la pluie qui s'intensifiait. Il enchaînait les pirouettes et les sauts périlleux à une vitesse extraordinaire. Il volait tant et si bien dans l'air que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était un oiseaux s'il ne semblait pas si pesant pour lui de lever son bras du sol ou de juste avancer et faire un pas par moment. Ses sens ne répondait plus, il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien. Dans sa tête pourtant régnait le plus grand capharnaüm fait de silence et de tambour. Coincé entre ciel et terre, Naruto s'accrochait aux nuages et à l'herbe pour retrouver l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu. Il tanguait dans le cycle éternel de l'équilibre et du déséquilibre. Il jouait entre l'apesanteur et la pesanteur. [ là, je suis fière de moi... ] Offrant son corps aux Dieux et aux éléments, il était possédé et laissait libre cours à son possesseur...

Puis le dieu aquatique, qui le regardait encore jusque-ici, passa de translucide à doré et de doré à rouge flamboyant tandis que l'eau qui le formait, devenait sang puis devint à son tour fourrure... L'homme était devenu en quelques instant un renard avec neuf queues de taille humaine... Naruto tomba soudain dans les bras de Morphée emporté dans les limbes de ses rêves les plus sombres... Les neuf queues du démon renard entourèrent Naruto prenant doucement la place de ses cheveux qui formait jusqu'alors une protection contre le monde extérieur. Le démon renard matérialisé le serrât contre lui comme un enfant blessé que l'on voulait consoler. Séchant du bout de ses queues les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de Naruto. Les ninjas se rapprochèrent et Kyubi [ ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu sont vraiment... ] leur raconta l'entière et triste histoire de l'ange endormit. Expliquant par la même occasion la raison de cette communion avec la rivière sous la pleine lune et la raison de sa matérialisation hors du blondinet après cet effort inconsidéré et ce jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque le soleil se leva, le démon renard se dématérialisa après avoir embrassé son louveteau. Naruto était trop endormis pour répondre à sa dernière étreinte mais il sentit néanmoins Shikkoku et Kirarin accourir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'allonger sur la rive. Il ne se réveillerait que le lendemain aussi avaient-ils le temps de répondre aux questions de cinq ninja frustrés et mal alaise.

 **-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer maintenant ce qu'ils s'est passé ici! Merde!** s'exclama Sasuke perdant son calme légendaire. **C'était quoi ce... ces...**

 **-Cette union charnelle...** intervint Neji.

 **-Cette danse au rythme effréné...** repris Shikamaru.

 **-Et ce putain de démon attentionné?!...** finit Sasuke.

 **-Oui, exactement. Que vient-il de ce passer?** ajouta Kakashi.

Chacun se posait les mêmes questions, enfin... pas vraiment tous. Tous avait dans l'idée de comprendre, leurs neurones grillaient déjà dans le brasier que leur cerveaux généraient sous l'effort. Pourtant, ils ne s'imaginaient pas que leurs réponses seraient si...

 **-Galère...**

Brève bien que Galère soit le mot exact pour décrire la scène et leurs états... C'était la marque déposé d'un certain Shikamaru, ici présent, mais ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui l'avait dit... C'était Tsunade. Elle était arrivé sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent dans la clairière avec le Hokage et Jiraya. Celui-ci noircissait un carnet de provenance inconnu. Tout le monde se doutait qu'il ferait apparaître un épisode semblable dans son "livre d'or" comme il aimait l'appeler. Une aura sombre se forma consciencieusement autours du dit écrivain, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il releva doucement la tête, écarquillant les yeux puis il couru pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible d'une Tsunade criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux et l'éviscérer après lui avoir brûlé très lentement toutes les parties visible de sa peau ou lui arracher les ongles le plus douloureusement possible. Le Hokage regardait toute cette scène joyeusement puis se décida enfin de se tournait vers les ninjas. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas la réponse et la réaction qu'ils attendaient puisque le Sandaime se détourna d'eux et proposa aux lion noir et au tigre blanc de boire un verre ou une lampé de saké avec lui en emmenant Naruto dans son bureau, ajoutant cependant à l'adresse des ninjas:

 **-Vous devriez vous nettoyer un peu dans la rivière, nous en reparlerons dans mon bureau lorsque le petit se serra réveillé. Je vous expliquerait tout ce qu'il voudra bien vous dire... Sauf toi bien sûr puisque tu le sais déjà...** rajouta-t-il.

Seulement, il avait déjà tourné le dos semant le doute dans l'esprit de ninjas sur le fameux "toi".

Ils rougir tous de la remarque du Hokage qui avait du semble-t-il s'apercevoir de l'état de leur pantalon respectif souillé et pour certain de la barre qui tendait encore le tissu. Puis tournant la tête en direction de la rivière, ils rougirent de plus belle repensant sans aucun doute à ce qu'il s'y était passé quelque temps auparavant. Ils coururent difficilement jusque chez eux pour prendre une bonne douche froide ou chaude suivant les besoins respectif de leur corps et de leur état d'excitation. Laissant sur place un Hokage riant aux éclats et deux fauves se roulant dans l'herbe à ses cotés. Tous les autres animaux des environs s'était depuis longtemps réfugié le plus loin possible de la clairière.

* * *

Fic n°4 pour voter.


	6. Fic n5

Voici le premier chapitre.

Harry Potter

Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie

5000 mots par chapitre

Hary/Draco

Fic n°5 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

* * *

 **\- Harry, sérieusement, tu dois faire un effort. Ce n'est plus possible. Depuis que Cédric t'as quitté, tu ne ressemble plus à rien.**

 **-Déjà que tu ne ressemblais à rien avant!**

Hermione Granger, une jeune femme à l'air intellectuel avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon duquel quelques boucles s'échappaient, frappa le dénommé Ronald Weasley à l'arrière de la tête avec une force phénoménale dont on aurait jamais imaginé l'existence.

 **-Mais Hermioooone, je ne fais que dire la vérité!**

 **-Merci, c'est gentil...** maugréa Harry.

 **-Oui mais mais tu pourrais lui dire ses quatre vérité avec plus de tact! Là on dirait que tu le traite de pouilleux! Même Cho Chang l'aurait dit avec plus d'imagination pour ne pas le blesser! Elle aurait dit démodé mais avec du charme.**

 **-Ha oui?! Parce que un jogging vert bouteille dix fois trop grand et un pull rayé bleu et rouge qui lui arrive au genoux sa a du charme peut-être?!** déclara Ron.

 **-Non, mais on peut dire autrement ce que l'on pense aussi. Regarde: des coloris légèrement dépareiller ou simplement pas adapté à sa taille.**

 **-ça c'est un comble! Légèrement! Dit carrément complètement! Par contre j'adore ton jeu de mots Mione "pull railler" "dépareiller". Quant à la taille de ses vêtements dit tout de suite qu'il ressemble à une petite sardine à côté d'une baleine bleu.**

 **-OUI, JE SAIS ! TU AS RAISON SUR TOUTE LA LIGNE MAIS NE PEUX TU PAS ESSAYER DE COMPRENDRE CE QUE DOIT RESSENTIR HARRY LORSQUE TU LUI DIS COMME çA! OUI, IL EST HORRIBLE DANS LES TENUS QU'IL PORTE TOUS LES JOURS ! OUI, JE VOUDRAIS MIEUX ME MONTRER NU DEVANT UN CLOCHARD QUE M'HABILLER COMME LUI POUR FAIRE UN DON AU ORPHELIN DU MONDE ENTIER! ET OUI, J'AI DE PLUS EN PLUS HONTE DE MARCHER AVEC LUI DANS LA RUE ! OUI ! OUI ! ET OUI ! MAIS DOIT-IL OBLIGATOIREMENT LE SAVOIR AUSSI ABRUPTEMENT QUE TU LE LUI DIT ! ...** s'arrêtât-elle.

 **-...** Déclara Ron.

 **-Oups?!** fit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

 **-C'est même plus la peine Granger. Je vous souhaite de bien culpabiliser. Adieu Granger. Au-revoir Ronald.**

Puis il tourna les talons et reparti chez lui laissant un Ron aux éclats et une Hermione vraiment mais alors vraiment culpabilisée. Tous les gens présent dans le café avaient entendus son éclat de voix et tous plaignaient le garçon brun même s'ils reconnaissaient que la femme avait raison concernant sa tenue.

Puis vint alors la réalisation de qui était le couple présent dans le restaurant et se fut la ruée vers l'or. Tous se levèrent abandonnant leurs nourriture et leurs affaires courant en direction du couple. questionnaient leurs idoles après s'être dépoussiéré.

 **-Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez-vous me signer un autographe s'il-vous-plait?** Déclara l'autre 1.

 **-Monsieur Weasley, dans quel film jouerez vous à l'avenir?** Demanda l'autre 2.

 **-Mademoiselle, quelle pièce de théâtre ferez-vous revivre sur les planches?** Voulu savoir l'autre 3.

 **-Monsieur, avez-vous finalement réalisé la dernière cascade que vous vouliez?** Questionna l'un 1 qui avait réussi à se libérer des autres inextrémis.

 **-Quelle est votre pièce préféré?** Interrogea quelqu'un des autres 1 qui avait fini de se venger.

 **-Concernant votre dernière apparition dans le film 'Karate roux', j'aurais une petite question...** dit l'un 2.

 **-Quand aura lieu votre mariage tous les deux?** s'enquérit quelqu'un des autres 2.

Ron s'était arrêté de rire lorsque la foule des uns, des autres et des l'autres les avaient entouré, Hermione était déjà rouge de honte seulement la dernière question les troubla énormément les faisant d'autant plus rougir. Hermione ne contrôlant plus ses hormones se leva et cria:

 **-Je viens de perdre** **pour toute la vie** **mon meilleur ami et vous, vous venez juste pour poser des questions de second ordre ! Vous n'avez aucun cœur ! En plus, vous nous jugé que parce que vous nous voyez dans des films ou dans des pièces de théâtre mais vous vous fichez effrontément de nos vie privé ! Lorsqu'on a besoin de paix ou qu'on a envie de pleurer sur l'épaule d'un proche, vous préférez venir nous observer comme si on était des bêtes de foire !**

 **°Demain, il aura déjà oublié toute l'histoire donc elle exagère un peu, elle ne l'a pas perdu pour toute la vie. Par contre elle a pas tord pour la fin...°**

Elle se leva finalement après toute cette tirade et fuit sans demander son reste à toutes jambes Tirant un Ron de nouveau hilare par son bras. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de prendre les deux sandwich qu'il lui restait pendant que la fusée le traînait.

Les uns, les autres et d'autres encore restèrent éberlués quelques instants devant les portes fermées du restaurant avant de tous prendre leur portable et d'appeler leur familles, leurs amis et les agences de presse espérant être l'annonciateur du plus gros scoop et recevoir moyennant finance une très très belle somme d'argent. Après tout, les informations sur la vie privée de la scénariste et actrice Hermione Granger et le cascadeur Ron Weasley étaient extrêmement rare hormis le fait qu'ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et bon à marier.

Seulement, une question leur était posé lorsqu'ils racontaient toute l'histoire, qui était le petit brun à l'apparence aussi repoussante? Et cette question resterait sans réponse avant un bon moment s'ils ne se retrouvait plus après leur dispute...

Le mystère était entier, cette personne était apparemment très proche des deux étoiles montante du moment d'autant plus qu'elle était leur meilleur ami cependant, on n'avait encore jusque là jamais entendus parler d'elle. Le brun devait-être très discret lorsqu'il les voyait auparavant... Cette fois encore ils avaient été discret la seul chose qui avait permis de les repéré était l'éclat de voix de la jeune femme. Après tout, les acteurs étaient habillés normalement comme les uns, les autres et d'autres parmi les uns alors comment pouvait-on regarder dans leur direction s'il étaient semblable à tous...

Une chose était sûr, les journaux du lendemain publieraient leurs découvertes en première page et ils lanceraient forcement un avis de recherche pour le jeune homme brun. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas vendre de photos... Peut-être avaient-ils trop vite parlé, ils apercevaient dans un coin du restaurant l'un 2 qui tenait un appareil photo et qui regardait apparemment les photos qu'il avait pris. Au regard des bouclettes dorées et de l'appareil photo très équipé tous devinèrent que c'était le génie de la photographie Colin Crivey mais leurs doutes furent confirmé au regard de l'incroyable garde du corps qu'il gardait toujours à ses côtés depuis l'affaire Basilic où il avait bien faillit y rester. Le garde du corps s'appelait Blaise Zabini. Un homme très baraqué qui avait été entraîner dans une école très spéciale: Poudlard.

Tous voulurent se jeter sur Crivey et son appareil mais l'impressionnant garde du corps qu'il avait avec lui en effrayait plus d'un. Aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes furent sortit. Lorsque se fut le cas tous se rejetèrent obstinément la faute de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter un appareil photo avec eux pour aller au restaurant...

[Devinez l'erreur]

Et le même schéma que tout-à-l'heure recommença:

Les uns marchaient sur les autres, d'autres piétinaient sans vergogne les uns pour se venger à la place des autres tandis que les autres en question pleuraient sur la photo qu'ils n'avaient pas.

[Vous pouvez vérifier, j'avais prévenu c'est du copier-coller]

* * *

Godrick's Hollow:

 **°Non mais comment peut-elle vraiment oser dire sa? Elle le sait en plus que j'essaie de tourner la page. Il faut dire que Cédric et moi avons été ensemble près de six ans et sa a été ma première véritable relation. Première sans compter pas Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, la première ayant été une triste déception et la seconde fut davantage une relation fraternelle. Seulement lorsque Cho Chang essaya de se remettre avec moi à cause d'une déception amoureuse avec Cédric Diggory, j'avais voulu lui faire comprendre que devenir mon pot de colle n'était pas une solution et j'en ait profité pour me venger en devenant le faux petit-ami de Cédric. Simplement, le jeu était devenu réalité pour l'homme qui m'a dragué et j'ai marché dans son jeu me découvrant Homosexuel sans jamais l'avoir imaginé. Je compris sans vraiment m'y arrêter la raison pour laquelle mes précédentes relations n'avaient pas fonctionné. Nous poursuivîmes nos études ensemble avant qu'il ne se fasse embauché quelques années avant moi étant plus âgé... Mais la séparation ne s'est pas passé sans heurt...**

 **Enfin se n'est plus le moment d'y penser, toujours est-il que Hermione aurait pu mesurer ses mots. Même Ron n'a pas était aussi blessant, il dit ce qu'il pense mais c'est tellement habituel que je n'y pense plus mais elle! Elle qui réfléchit toujours au conséquence avant de parler! Elle fait sa leçon de morale a Ron et c'est elle qui en dit le plus! EN PLUS ELLE OSE DIRE QU'ELLE A HONTE DE MARCHER AVEC MOI DANS LA RUE!**

 **Même si je me suis venger, je trouve que se n'est pas assez pour ce qu'elle m'a fait! Je vais lui pourrir sa vie!**

 **Alors, plans pour pourrir la vie de mon ex-meilleure-amie :**

 **Plan n°1 : la jeter au milieu d'une foule en délire. Fait.**

 **Plan n°2 : lui voler toute sa bibliothèque. Irréalisable mais à approfondir. Peut-être devrais-je opter pour le vol du dictionnaire ?... Mais comme elle le connaît déjà par cœur je vais plutôt lui prendre ses pièces de théâtre préférées... Envisageable.**

 **Plan n°3 : Ne plus lui adresser la parole ou la vouvoyer. À continuer.**

 **Plan n°4 : Soudoyer l'antiquaire pour qu'il ne la fournisse plus jamais en manuscrit. Rigoureux mais potentiellement faisable en dernier recourt.**

 **Plan n°5 : Trouver un plan n°5 pour lui pourrir la vie... Très bonne idée... Envisageons alors de réfléchir pendant le plan n°5 au plan n°5, 6, 7, 8, 9, …**

 **Sincèrement, elle me déçoit beaucoup. Je ne peux pas reprocher à Ron d'être comme il est : un petit con qui dit ce qu'il pense quant-il vaut mieux se taire... Mais que Mione me dise ça en face ! Je n'y crois pas ! Non attends, je viens de dire Mione... Non, je vais l'appeler Granger maintenant et Ron, je l'appellerais Ronald... Oui, c'est ça. Je ne vais plus leur parler.**

 **En plus, je suis plutôt bien habillé. Non, rien ne sert de me mentir, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais c'est si dur de changer radicalement d'un jour à l'autre. Pourtant, le changement a été radical quant-il m'a quitté. Il faut le reconnaître, je suis horriblement mal habillé. Mais tout de même, crier ce fait en plein milieux d'un restaurant... Elle aurait pu me dire ça discrètement dans un coin, me prendre à part ou je sais pas moi, m'obliger à aller faire les boutiques avec elle mais pas à m'humilier dans un lieu public.°**

* * *

dans un grand manoir quelques heures après:

 **-Tu sais pas ce qui est au dernière nouvelle. Le pote de la belette et de l'intello est monstrueusement mal fringué! Tu peux pas faire pire que ça et tu sais ce que je crois c'est que c'est le même type qui sortait avec Cédric.**

 **-Pourquoi tu crois ça?**

 **-Parce que dans mon immense génie, je réfléchis. Et je me suis dit que le type qui sortait avec Cédric était tout le temps fourré avec les deux idiots à l'époque du lycée. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque on les approchait pas mais j'ai ressortit les photos de classe qu'on avait et devine quoi...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-C'est bon, je ne sais pas. Fait moi part de ton immense génie et donne moi ta conclusion pendant que je cherche mes fringue Blaise.**

 **-C'est vraiment lui! Entre la photo de classe et la photo de Colin ~mon employeur si comme d'habitude tu ne retiens pas les noms qui ne t'intéresse pas~, il n'y a aucune différence donc c'est vraiment lui! Il y a deux trois truc qui on changer, c'est vrai... Comme par exemple, il est plus habillé pareil, il est plus tout sourire du tout et il s'est affiné à moins qu'il n'ait grandit?! Enfin, il a un peu plus de muscles, enfin je crois... parce que en dessous de ses fripes j'ai pas pu voir grand chose mais c'est toujours mieux que rien!**

 **-Blaise Zabini! Soit tu me dis pourquoi tu me parle de ça soit tu te calmes et tu sort de chez moi! Parce que là tu me tapes sur les nerfs!**

 **-Ok! Ok. Sa va... Drago-chou...**

 **-Va te faire foutre!**

 **-Si c'est par toi ça me va!**

 **-Blaise!**

 **-Oui! C'est bon. J'ai juste pensé que si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ce type passe dans ton émission, tu récupérerais d'autre personnes tout en grappillant quelques fans de Granger et Weasley qui cherchent les ragots. En plus, il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui regarde ton émission d'après toi. Même si d'après moi tu es toujours le plus regardé dans se foutu monde de show-business...**

 **-Ok. Va prévenir Théo de me donner tout ce qu'il peut sur ce type, je veux tout savoir de sa famille à ses plus anciennes petites-amies, en passant par son animal de compagnie. Et plus que tout, je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle il se fringue si mal!**

* * *

Le lendemain:

 **-Oh... Ron, il faut que j'aille le voir, lui présenter des excuses, je sais pas mais il faut que je le fasse! Tout de suite!** Dit une Hermione se tournant sans cesse dans ses draps.

 **-Ok, on y va. Je me lave,je m'habille et je prends juste la moto... Putain, c'est pas possible de dormir tranquille ici...**

Il fallait avouer qu'à trois heure du matin Ron avait bien raison de se plaindre...

 **-Harry - chou! Harry - chou! Excuse-moi, je voulais pas dire sa! Pardonne-moi Harry - chou! Ouvre la porte qu'on puisse parler, je t'en supplie! Harry - chou! J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais frustré! Je voulais que tu ailles mieux mon Harry - chou et je n'en pouvais plus que tu sois si désespéré! J'ai dis des choses horribles, je suis si désolé mon Harry - chou d'amour de t'avoir parlé comme ça!**

 **-Mione - chérie! Je t'excuse! Tu es toute pardonné ma Mione - chérie, c'est ma faute de toute façon! J'aurais pas du m'habiller comme ça alors qu'il m'a quitté il y a longtemps! Excuse-moi Mione - chérie! Je me suis laissé emporté par le flot d'émotion et j'ai pas agit rationnellement! En plus, je suis sûr que je vous ai apporté beaucoup d'ennuis! Pardonne-moi ma Mione - chérie!**

 **-"Mais non Harry - chou, c'est ma faute!", "Puisque je te dis que c'est ma faute Mione - chérie!", "Mais c'est moi qui ait commencé Harry - chou!", "Et c'est moi qui ait finis Mione - chérie!"! Vous en avait bientôt finis avec les "Harry - chou"** **par-ci et les "Mione - chérie" p** **ar-là!**

 **-Quel sans cœur!** S'écria une Hermione furibonde.

 **-Oui, un immonde sans cœur comme tu dis mon ange.** Ajouta un Harry éhonté.

 **-Vous en avez pas bientôt finis oui!** Cria un voisin...

De tout ce remue ménage n'en ressortie qu'une chose, il fallait qu'ils discutent pour de bon. Ils reverraient ce qu'ils pourraient faire sur le sujet fâcheux et la source de conflit qu'était l'apparence de Harry. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux mais il ferait de son possible pour l'oublier le temps d'une journée.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils firent le sujet revint bien vite sur la table.

 **-Harry, je sais que tu fais des efforts et on va t'aider. Demain, on va aller faire du shopping ensemble et chaque fois que tu refuseras d'acheter un vêtement que l'on aura choisit ou que tu vois quelque chose qui n'est vraiment pas possible on parlementera.**

* * *

Le trio dont parlait le plus les journaux venait d'entrer dans un magasin. Personne ne les avaient repéré... La brune tirait presque le brun qui l'accompagnait sous les yeux brillants du roux. Le trio passait et repassait dans les rayonnages à l'affut de tous vêtement prometteur. Cependant après trois heures intensive de recherche, ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenu à trouver un accord.

Les tenues que pouvait choisir le brun étaient toujours soit trop grandes, soit mal-coupés, soit de la mauvaise couleur, soit mal-assorties, soit dépassés, soit ridicules soit bien d'autres commentaires négatifs de la part de ses amis...

Les tenues que choisissait les deux autres n'en étaient pas moins trop petites, mal coupés, de la mauvaise couleur, mal-assorties, dépassé, ringarde et autres commentaires repris et amplifiés.

Pendant les trois heures de ce shopping extraordinaire le ton était monté, les regards s'étaient détérioré et plus que tout, le couple d'acteurs avaient presque finis par perdre confiance en leurs capacités à faire changer leur meilleur ami.

En trois heures de temps, les vêtements avaient commencé à voler et les inconnus présent à côté d'eux à s'arrêter pour regarder... Là encore, Harry se sépara de ses deux meilleurs amis clamant encore une fois le fameux: "T'es plus mon ami, nah!". Là encore, la foule en délire des uns, des autres et des "l'autres" se jeta dessus et se fracassa les uns sur les autres et là encore, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent chez eux en proie à de sombres pensées. Là encore, Harry se morfondit toute la nuit et là encore, Hermione empêcha Ron de dormir. Là encore Ron rigola un long moment et là encore, les voisins de Harry furent dérangé à trois heures du matin dans les réconciliation larmoyante de Harry et Hermione...

Là encore, les journaux firent parler de cette scène des plus complexe entre les trois protagonistes, là encore Drago fut intéressé et là encore Théodore eu un grand nombre d'informations à donner au blond. Les informations furent si dure à trouver qu'il fallut attendre une troisième et dernière grande crise de larmes du trio pour que Théodore puisse suivre Harry jusque dans un bar, lui poser des questions et obtenir quelques réponses parsemé mais incomplète... Comme quoi même ivre, le garçon gardait un semblant de lucidité...

* * *

Deux jours après et quelques recherches internet de plus, si tôt les informations recueillit, Théodore se précipita chez Drago pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Blaise s'était comme toujours invité chez le blond et lorsque Théodore entra, il déclara:

 **-Soldat Théodore au rapport.**

 **-Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il ne vienne au rapport qu'une semaine après qu'on lui ait donné le travail, habituellement ce n'est que le lendemain que l'on connait les plus infimes secret d'une personnes et les cadavres les plus sombres dans ses placards...**

 **-Blaise, fermes-là. Vas-y Théo parle...**

 **-Nom: Potter; Prénom: Harry; Âge: 24 ans. Diplômé de Poudlard la même année que nous, section informatique et options sport-défense meilleur note depuis un siècle à la V.I.E (Vole d'Informations et Espionnage). Soit dit entre nous, la section qu'il a prise et complètement à l'opposé de ses options... Il a continué ses études dans les sons et lumières. Il est très discret, on n'entends jamais parlé de lui d'où mes soupçons sur une double identité au vue de ses options... Aucune information n'a filtré sur lui sur internet et nul-part ailleurs, il a dû lui-même les bloquer... Il est sortit avec trois personnes dans toute sa vie et en est sortit complètement affecté et gay. Cho Chang, déception qui cherchait à rendre jaloux un autre mec en sortant avec lui, Ginevra Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment en fin de comptes et Cédric Diggory le mec dont Cho Chang voulait attirer l'attention. Potter serait sortit avec Diggory pour se venger de Cho mais ils seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et seraient restés ensemble sept ans avant que Diggory ne le quitte pour une raison dont Potter n'a pas voulu me parler. C'est de là que vient le trouble de Harry sur sa façon de s'habiller. Harry vit à Godrick's Hollow la plupart du temps mais a une maison à Privet Drive hérité de son oncle, mort dans des circonstances étranges... Encore une fois signe du probable double jeu de Harry. De ce que j'ai compris, il a un chien plein de puces chez lui nommé Sirius et un loup apprivoisé appelé Rémus comme animal de compagnie. Hormis les nombreux précédent détails étranges, en voila un autre, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an, i** **l avait pourtant une tante du côté de sa mère chez qui il aurait vécu dix ans avant qu'elle ne meure ainsi que son fils. Sa garde et remise à son mari qui meurt trois ans après... C'est le directeur de Poudlard qui le recueille et l'élève avec l'aide de ton parrain, Severus, qui l'aurait semble-t-il hébergé pendant près de cinq ans ou plus étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps sans que nous ne nous en apercevions... Il n'a aucun casier judiciaire pas même la plus petite infraction quand il était adolescent ou alors il l'a très bien caché... Blague à part, comment aurait-on pu lui donner un casier judiciaire sans qu'il n'existe légalement parlant. Ce petit joueur n'existe pas, aucun acte de naissance dans le monde ne répond au nom de Harry Potter et pire que tout, il obtient des papiers de façon presque trop simple, le permis de conduire, l'appartement qu'il s'est acheté, sa voiture et son île privée... à croire qu'il est plus riche que toi Dray mais ce n'est même pas le cas, il sort d'une famille pauvre qui n'avait pas les moyens financiers pour ne serait-ce que l'envoyer à l'école d'après ce qu'il dit... Ce qui est marrant avec ce petit con c'est que plus j'en trouve, plus je veux en savoir sauf que plus je cherche, moins j'en trouve...  
**

 **-il est vraiment spécial mais il y a un truc qui me choque depuis tout-à-l'heure bien plus que sa vie... C'est que tu parles de lui comme un ami de longue date... Au début, tu l'appelais Potter après tu dis Harry et après tu te permet de l'appeler: 'le petit joueur', ou encore 'le petit con'... Je pense que tu t'es fait envouter Théo, tu n'es plus toi-même. Ce mec t'a complétement charmé.**

 **-Non, il m'a bluffé. Je suis encore pleinement sous ton charme Blaise mais lui, il m'intrigue et en même temps avec ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu de lui, s'est pas dur de le tutoyer...**

 **-Vous avez fait quoi?**

 **-Il s'est bourré la gueule parce-qu'il s'est engueulé pour la troisième fois avec ses potes et je l'ai questionner. Quand j'en ai su suffisamment et quand je me suis aperçue qu'il ne dirait plus rien d'autres, je l'ai ramené chez lui et je l'ai bordé parce-qu'après tout, je l'aime bien, il est sympa. J'ai dormis chez lui, on est devenu ami et on s'est bien amusé ensemble. J'ai cherché d'autres informations sur lui en fonction de ce qu'il m'avait dit dont son oncle subitement mort et un ami qui l'héberge dans une école, Severus... J'ai recoupé un peu tout, fait le trie et je suis venu immédiatement pour te le dire.**

 **-Ce mec commence à m'intéresser...**

Dans un soupçons de lucidité Théodore ajouta:

 **-Dray.**

 **-Hum?** Répondit l'interpeler

 **-Fais gaffe avec lui, le bouscule pas trop ou au pire prend des garde du corps...**

 **-Oui! Oui...**

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà ailleurs... Dès que quelque-chose parvenait à intéresser un minimum le blond, il planait sur un petit nuage d'où il ne voyait personne et où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il vivait entre le rêve et la réalité. N'était-ce pas de là d'où venait sa notoriété? De son détachement physique de tout? Il était certes rare qu'il ait de l'attrait pour une chose quelconque mais lorsqu'il en avait, quoi-qu'il puisse advenir de lui et du monde entier, il résoudrait le mystère, l'intrigue ou simplement la question qu'il se posait à lui-même... La plupart du temps, ces moments étaient courts. Une fois seulement, il avait duré trois mois, trois mois pendant lesquels il avait démantelé un réseau de mafieux implanté sur le port...

Alors oui, il était une star mondialement connu et oui, il était connu pour ses conseils vestimentaires dans le programme: "Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie" mais non, il n'était pas juste une célébrité sachant tenir un rôle devant les caméras. Il était avant tout le plus fou de tous les êtres humains après la scénariste Lovegood Luna.

 **-J'ai pris ma décision. Blaise, Théodore, vous allez m'aider bien sûr?**

 **-La question est-elle vraiment une question? Parce-que sinon je serais tenté de dire que non...**

 **-Ce n'en est pas une Blaise. Théodore, toi qui le connais si bien maintenant, tu vas le pousser à te donner de plus en plus d'informations et à s'inscrire à mon programme et toi, Blaise, tu fais en sortes que Crivey...**

 **-C'est bizarre, quand tu as besoin que je me serves de mon patron, tu te rappelles de son nom...**

 **-... Que Crivey me prenne des tas et des tas de photos de lui dans toutes ses tenues,** reprit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendus, **n'importes où, n'importes comment. Et oui, avant que tu ne pose la question même nue avec sa petite amie s'il le faut. Si je veux pouvoir métamorphoser une chenille en papillon en un temps record, rien ne m'empêche de prendre de l'avance en faisant un tri grâce à sa morphologie.**

* * *

 **-Tu sais Harry, ça va faire maintenant presque un mois qu'on se connait... Tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouver un arrangement avec tes amis et tu ne leur parles presque plus... Alors, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'aborde ce sujet mais il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses appelles à un professionnel...**

 **-Mais Théo... Tu sais bien que je fais des effort mais... C'est trop dur. Chaque fois que je montre un sweet à Hermione, elle me crie dessus et chaque fois qu'elle m'en montre un... Mon cœur se serre, je pense à lui et... J'ai juste envie de pleurer...**

 **-Justement Harry... Plutôt que de tourner dans un cercle vicieux, tu ne veux pas te faire aider? Un petit coup de pouce de quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas, hein? ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Il va juste appliquer une méthode douce quand tu en auras besoin ou une méthode par défibrillateur si c'est désespéré.**

 **-Pour me tuer dans un dernier coup dans le dos si ça ne marche pas? Jamais.**

 **-Tu n'as pas encore essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir si ça va marcher.**

 **-Oui mais si ça rate? T'y as pensé toi? Parce-que moi, si ça rate, je saurais plus quoi faire?**

 **-Si ça rate... Tu auras tout fait pour changer et tes amis n'aurons plus rien à dire. Moi j'aurais pu me marrer un peu en te voyant passer à la télévision en étant aussi mal habillé à côté d'une célébrité de la mode qui aurait fait faillite à cause d'un cas récurent de mauvais goût chronique...**

 **-C'est pas vrai Théo mais où tu vas chercher ça toi? Non ne réponds pas surtout.**

 **-Allez! Maintenant tu files t'inscrire à l'émission et je te surveilles pendant que tu écris.**

 **-Non! Non, ne me surveilles pas, tu vas me stresser encore plus.**

 **-Ok donc...**

 **-Donc je ne vois pas de mal à ce que tu fouilles ma maison de font-en-comble pour essayer de trouver une quelconque information sur mon passé qui ne se trouve pas ici...**

 **-Oui, ben... faut bien essayer comme on dit.**

 **-Vas-y cherche.**

 **-T'es sûr? Mais si je devais chercher quelque part en premier... Tu me conseillerais où?**

 **-Dans ma mémoire, il n'y a que là que je range toute les informations que tu pourrais vouloir...**

 **-Et... Sinon?**

 **-Commence par mon bureau, c'est plus logique... Après la chambre, la penderie, le salon et si tu as le temps passe aussi par la salle de bain, le grenier et la cave sans oublier les très compromettantes niches de Sirius et Remus.**

 **-Ok donc, le bureau en premier?**

 **-Oui, puisque je te le dis! Mais tu vas me laisser remplir ce formulaire et écrire ma lettre!**

Et c'est ainsi que le temps passa... Jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

* * *

Fic n°5 pour voter.


	7. Fic n6

Voici le premier chapitre.

Esprit criminel

Pas de titre

5000 mots par chapitre

Spencer/Derek

Fic n°6 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Spencer Reid était à l'heure actuelle, c'est à dire pendant la pause de midi, dans une salle suspecte entouré uniquement de femmes. En effet, suite à la recrudescence de tueur en série aux États-Unis pour une quelconque raison, Hotch avait enfin pu obtenir l'augmentation du nombre de profiler au sein de son équipe, la meilleure. Il avait donc fait revenir dans l'équipe, les personnes qui le souhaitaient, pour lesquelles il avait du respect et qui s'entendait bien avec le reste de l'équipe. Ainsi, lui, Derek, Spencer et Pénélope les seuls membres à n'être jamais partit avait vu revenir dans l'équipe, JJ, Emily, Kate ainsi que David et Jason comme profiler à temps complet! Malheureusement, Tara et Alex avaient été terrorisées sur une affaire et ne voulait plus reprendre, Ashley était dans un autre département et souhaitait y rester et pour finir, Ellie ne pouvait pas revenir après ce qu'elle avait fait et devait rester caché... Cependant l'équipe était plus grande qu'avant et s'entendait à merveille d'autant plus que les enquêtes avançaient plus rapidement!

Toujours est-il que Reid était enfermé dans cette salle suspecte avec toutes les femmes du bureau autrement dit beaucoup... Pénélope, JJ, Emily et Kate l'entouraient.

 **-Je ne comprends pas tu es avec nous ou contre nous, petit génie?**

 **-Je ne suis nul part. Je veux dire que la norme voudrait que vous lui obéissiez... et parceque la norme actuelle est ainsi, vous souffrez pour être "belles". Mais depuis des siècles, les femmes se battent pour avoir des droits, pour être l'égal de l'homme sur de nombreux points où je suis d'accord, elle est lésée.**

 **-Tu es donc avec nous.**

 **-Mais le fait est que les femmes sont battus et on obtenu gain de cause sur de nombreux points. Je dis donc qu'aujourd'hui si vous souffrez de cette situation comme toutes les autres femmes qui l'avoué toujours facilement, vous battre pour ne plus avoir à répondre aux normes serait possible. Ainsi, vous pourrez ne plus voir à souffrir.**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille vraiment dans le bon sens mais pour l'instant il soutient notre cause les filles.**

 **-Malgré tout, en tant que femmes, vous vous plaignez de cela depuis des années et n'avaient encore pas à l'heure actuelle commencé un combat pour arrêter de souffrir alors en fin de compte, vous accepter cette norme et vous vous pliez à elle.**

 **-Il ne nous soutient plus je crois.**

 **-Ça veut dire qu'en fin de compte vous suivez ces codes de votre plein gré alors je dis juste qu'il est inutile de vous plaindre de ce que vous cautionnez et qu'il vaut mieux pour vous arrêter de penser à votre souffrance mais voir le bon côté des choses. Ressasser vos douleurs ne vous aidera pas. Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le positif ou alors se battre directement contre la norme ce qu'il me semble vous ne faites pas alors dans ce cas acceptez votre condition.**

 **-Il n'est définitivement plus des notres... Écoute Spencer, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est être une femme. On ne peut pas se battre contre cette norme là! La plupart des femmes même si elles souffrent continueront toujours parcequ'elles ont eu un poste grâce à ça, parcequ'elles ont un mari et des enfants. Si un jour en tan que femme j'arrivais au travail en jogging trop grand avec des baskets, un sweet à capuche, les cheveux décoiffés et sans maquillage... Non seulement tout le monde me demanderait si j'allais bien et me fixerait toute la journée mais en plus je pourrais perdre mon travail!**

 **-Pénélope... d'une part ce n'est pas dans ton genre d'adopter ce genre de tenu mais d'autre part, Hotch refuserait que tu te fasses renvoyé pour raison de tenue vestimentaire trop décontractée ou trop dans les normes te concernant. Ensuite, si tu étais décoiffée et pas maquillé, JJ, Kate ou Emily t'emmènerait dans une salle d'eau pour te refaire une beauté, merci au soutien féminin à toutes épreuves ou tu te servirais du maquillage que tu ranges soigneusement dans le troisième tiroir de droite en entrant dans ton repère... en ce qui concerne les vêtements, je reconnais que tu attirerais nombre de regard mais Hotch t'accordera ta journée et les filles iraient faire du shopping avec toi pour te remonter le moral. Dans ce cas, ne pense pas à la souffrance mais au fait que tu verras mieux tes amies. Pourquoi toujours essayer d'être belle de toute façon? Et encore plus s'il faut souffrir pour ça!**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas... Écoute... En tant que mère, tu ne peux pas décevoir ton enfant en étant mal habillé pour aller le déposer à l'école et l'image que tu donnes de toi aux maîtresses reflète à leurs yeux l'éducation de ton enfant alors il faut être belle. N'est-ce pas Kate?**

 **-Oui, JJ. En plus, en tant que femme, il faut non seulement être belle pour le plaisir des yeux de son mari mais aussi être belle pour surpasser la concurrence plus jeune et reste la seule aux yeux de son mari.**

 **-Aucune de vous ne devrait avoir peur pour l'éducation de ses enfants ou la fidélité de son mari.**

 **-Attends, c'est pas tout!**

 **-Oui Emily, continu!**

 **-Si tu veux séduire un homme, ne compte pas sur ta beauté intérieur en tant que femme! Non, ils viennent vers toi uniquement si tu es belle et s'intéressent éventuellement après à l'intérieur!**

 **-En plus, décrocher un job est moins facile si tu n'es pas ni belle ni soigné selon la norme!**

 **-Je comprends tout ces points mais pourquoi ne vous battez vous pas contre ça? Surtout que vous vous plaignez tous les jours d'avoir mal si vous ne voulez pas vous battre ne vous plaignez pas, essayez de voir le bon côté des choses encore une fois!**

 **-On voit le bon côté des choses! C'est pour ça qu'on continue mais ça fait vraiment mal! Alors on s'en plaint quand même! Je veux dire que tu ne connais pas la souffrance d'être en talon aiguille de quinze centimètre tout les jours!**

 **-Oui Pénélope! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de porter tous les jours des robes courtes, des décoltés plongeant ou des dos nus même lorsqu'il fait froid!**

 **-Oui, JJ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de mettre une heure tous les matins à se coiffer!**

 **-Oui, Kate! Et le maquillage qui prend deux heures à enlever le soir mais pour lequel tu as passé trois heures dans la salle de bain le matin pour qu'il fasse naturel alors que tu as quinze mille couches de peinture sur toi!**

 **-Bien joué, Emily! Et la démarche élégante et assurée! Il fait croiser les jambes sans tomber alors qu'on a un équilibre fragile en talon sans oublier de maîtriser le déhanché sexy!**

 **-Vas-y, Kate! Il faut toujors se retenir de dire ce qu'on pense et être maniéré!**

 **-Oui, JJ! Et tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est de faire attention à sa ligne chaque fois que tu manges!**

 **-Bravo, Pénélope! Et le sport, on en parle? Faut en faire très souvent pour rester ferme!**

 **-Encore Emily! Et t'as déjà pensé tous les matins à trouver de quoi t'habiller avec les bons codes couleurs? Jamais!**

 **-Non, définitivement, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est être une femme alors ne nous demande pas d'arrêter de nous plaindre!**

 **-Je dis juste de relativiser. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas de bonne volonté pour vous comprendre mais je ne peux tôt simplement pas...**

 **-Dans ce cas, cap ou pas cap de tenir une journée complète en tant que femme?!**

 **-S'il faut cas pour que vous me laissiez penser ce que je veux du fait de vous plaindre, je veux bien meme si je considère qu'une journée n'est rien lorsqu'on pense à la condition de la femme...**

 **-Tu as raison Spencer, ce n'est rien! Et Pénélope à eu une bonne idée alors est-ce que tu serais capable de tenir en femme pendant un an complet?!**

 **-C'est à dire que je...**

 **-Oui Emily! Kate, Pénélope et moi sommes d'accord avec ça! Afin de nous montrer l'exemple pour ne plus nous plaindre, Reid va passer l'année en femme dès lundi prochain! Comme ça, il a le temps de se préparer ce week-end. Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne boieras plus de café pendant un an jour pour jour!**

 **-Je n'ai pas le choix?**

 **\- - - -Non!**

L'heure du repas étant déjà terminé, les femmes sortirent de la salle heureuse de cette conclusion et laissèrent Spencer en proie à un trouble évident... Quelques instants plus tard, Rossi entra dans la pièce.

 **-Spencer? On te cherchait. Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

 **-Je vais devoir passer une année en tant que femme dès lundi. Parceque j'ai fait remarquer aux filles qui se plaignent toujours en me prenant à parti que je ne comprenais pas leur point de vue...**

 **-Tu sais gamin... j'ai beau avoir été marier plusieurs fois, je ne comprends toujours rien aux femmes... et si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux que tu t'habille en femme pendant un an plutôt qu'elles ne t'aient coupé tes bijoux de famille pour que tu sois vraiment à leur place toute ta vie...**

Spencer trembla à se commentaire.

 **-Aller vient gamin, je ne dirais rien aux autres pour l'instant. Ça me fera plaisir de voir leur tête lundi! En plus, tu as le week-end complet pour éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule**.

* * *

Le lendemain, Reid appela sa mère comme à son habitude pour lui raconter sa semaine, habitude qu'ils avaient prise après une visite de Reid qui remplaçait maintenant les lettres. Bien sur, Reid raconta cette histoire et la réaction de sa mère fut... étrange.

 **-Tu as raison, Spency! Les femmes devraient choisir entre suivre la norme et ne pas se plaindre ou ne pas la suivre et l'affirmer! Montre leur que tu peux avoir le courage de tes opinions! Soit une femme sublime pendant un an et ne te plaint pas! Soit plus belle qu'elles et tout et tout! Oohhh, en plus, je pourrais t'aider! Le sanatorium à ouvert ne branche parallèle pas trop loin de chez toi, on en avait parlé et bien comme les médicaments marchent bien, ils ont accepté de me faire aller là-bas! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir la semaine dernière mais ce soir je prend l'avion pour venir et demain, on commence ton entraînement de femme! Et on fera du shopping pour t'acheter le strict nécessaire!**

 **-Tu viens ici? C'est super!**

 **-Et pendant un an, tu seras ma poupée! Non, je rigole. Mais sincèrement, épates-les! Je vais t'aider pour ça! À demain!**

 **-A demain maman. Je t'aime.**

 **-Et je t'aime plus que ça encore.**

Aussi, Spencer se décida à prendre les choses en main. Il acheta des magasines de mode pour femme, lut des sortes de règles pour les femmes et appris tout ce qu'il put sur les femmes en général. Ainsi, lorsque dimanche arriva et qu'il put enfin retrouver sa mère, il en savait plus sur les femmes qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir...

 **-Bien, Spency, j'ai pensé à plan de bataille pour toi. Afin de ne pas être ridicule, il faut tenir compte que tu vas devoir aller au bureau et qu'elles s'attendent toute à te voir en difficulté Avec au minimum une jupe et des talons sans oublier le ridicule du corps masculin dans des vêtements trop féminin... alors pour commencer, nous allons t'acheter des chaussures à talons que tu devras porter toutes la journée. Ensuite, magasinage comme ça tu devras t'habituer très vite au mal de pied après esthéticienne. Dis moi tout de suite si tu as beaucoup de poil ou pas, comme ça nous serons fixés.**

 **-Euh non. Je suis imberbe de presque partout si ce n'est les cheveux, la barbe et... enfin tu vois.**

 **-Oui. Rassure toi dans ce cas, toutes les femmes n'ont pas le courage de faire l'intégral alors tu n'y es pas obligé. Manucure obligatoire, et nous irons chez le coiffeur enfin... un ami qui a un horrible toc de nettoyage mais qui a un talent fou pour la coiffure, il est aussi venu dans le nouveau sanatorium. Il t'arrangera les cheveux et le maquillage. Pour la lingerie fine... je ne peux décemment pas te laisser aller là-bas alors je m'en occuperais pour toi. Pour l'instant, on prévoira des vêtements pour une semaine mais on retournera faire les boutiques le week-end prochain. Il t'en faut pour de nombreuses occasions. Nous travaillerons tes manières dès que nous aurons le temps mais je me doute que tu dois en avoir déjà enregistré beaucoup. N'oublie pas la démarche chaloupé! Oh la la! Je vais m'amuser comme une folle cette année Spency! C'est comme un cadeau de Noël en avance! Enfin, je veux dire... en plus d'affirmer son opinion sur les femmes. Oh, je vais en parler à mes amies du sanatorium et nous allons toutes t'aider en nous amusant! Aller, aller, dépêchons! Nous avons peu de temps pour tout ça! Direction chaussures!**

 **-Allons-y puisqu'il le faut!**

Ainsi, Spencer et sa mère allèrent faire les boutiques et pour commencer, celle de chaussure. Ce fut un homme qui les reçus dans le magasin et à qui sa mère s'addressa.

 **-Oui bonjour monsieur. Nous cherchons des chaussures à talons aiguilles haut typiquement féminine.**

 **-Bonjour. Alors, quelle est votre pointure?**

 **-C'est à dire que...**

 **-Ce n'est pas pour moi c'St pour mon fils.**

 **-Oui... j'ai malheureusement dit quelque chose qui a blessé les femmes de mon bureau et je dois devenir une femme pendant trèèèèès longtemps...**

 **-Je vous plaint. Au moins, si vous y parvenez elles devront reconnaître que vous avez réussit et que votre opinion n'est pas biaisée.**

 **-Exactement, monsieur! Tu vois Spency, il y a des hommes qui comprennent notre opinion!**

 **-Oui, maman. Du coup, j'ai besoin de quinze centimètre de talons.**

 **-Elles y sont allées fort tout de même... sexy aussi du coup. Bon, je vais vous en chercher. Quelle pointure?**

Et après avoir eu la réponse, il partit dans l'arrière boutique. Spencer était tendu lorsqu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil et enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes dépareillées pour patienter en gagnant du temps. L'homme revint avec plusieurs boîtes dans ses bras. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Spencer et ouvrit la première boîte. Il y reposait une paire de chaussure bleu marine unis en velours. Elles avaient de haut talons et le bout arrondit. Il n'y avais pas d'attache autour de la cheville la chaussure ne faisait que loger le coup de pied et se fermait aux orteils. Le jeune homme sortit donc la paire de la boîte et prit le pied de Spencer entre ses mains.

 **-Vous savez, je peux le faire...**

 **-Habituez vous plutôt à votre prochaine condition de femme et laisser vous faire.**

Il glissa donc la première chaussure au pied assez délicat de Spencer.

 **-J'ai l'impression d'être le prince dans cendrillon!**

 **-J'aurais souhaité ne pas être cendrillon dans votre conte de fée.**

 **-C'est pourtant le plus beau des rôles! Spency!**

 **-Si je peux vous donner un conseil avant que vous ne vous leviez... ne marchez que sur la plante des pieds et vos orteils et jamais sur vos talons, cela risquerait de casser les talons. Tendez vos jambes à l'avant pour marcher mais ne faites pas de grand pas. Posez rapidement la plante du pied lorsque vous marchez. Le bruit du talon s'entendra toujours, il ne faut aucunement accentuer la pose du talon. Baissez votre centre de gravité en décalant une hanche vers le bas lorsque vous êtes à l'arrêt pour être plus stable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?...**

 **-Je crois que vous avez tout dit, monsieur. Vous vous y connaissez bien!**

 **-Je suis vendeur de chaussures après tout! Ah voilà! Maintenez vos chevilles rigides et gardez aux maximum le pied tendu. Bon pour commencer... vous allez vous levez, je vous tiens, et me dire si elles sont à la bonne taille.**

 **-Comment on sait?**

 **-Spency, c'est simple. Il faut qu'il y ait un espace d'environ un demi centimètre entre le talon et la chaussure, que tes orteils aient de la place mais pas trop! Et il faut surtout que ton talon soit bien au dessus du talon aiguille sinon tu vas casser la cambrure de la chaussure!**

 **-Exactement, Madame! Écoutez la bien, elle est de bon conseil. Alors?**

 **-Elles sont à la bonne taille. Je vais essayer de faire quelques pas. Tenez moi bien au cas où!**

Il avança donc prudemment et comme de bien entendu après quelques pas sa cheville droite plia, le vendeur le rattrapa et le maintint fermement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se soutenir à nouveau lui même.

 **-Oh mon coeur, on dirait Bambi!**

 **-Ça fait de moi le héros de tous les enfants! J'ai sauvé Bambi! Enfin... rappelez vous de tous les conseils!**

Il se les rappelait bien... alors il recommença à avancer. Peu à peu il y arriva de mieux en mieux. Il fit cinq ou six aller retours dans le magasin avant d'être convaincu.

 **-Bon, si la taille est bonne alors les trois autres le seront aussi. Venez les essayer quand même et décider desquelles prendre.**

Spencer vint donc se rasseoir et observa les trois autres paires. Il y en avait deux noires. L'une avait des fines bandes maintenant le pieds en place et se croisant sur le coup de pied. Elle était vernis et ouverte avec une attaché autour de la cheville. L'autre avait une bande large au niveau des orteils et une très fine également comme attache autour de la cheville. Leur semelle étaient très fine par rapport à la première mais les talons étaient tout aussi grand. La dernière paire était une paire identique à la première cette fois non pas en velours bleu marine mais en paillettes dorées.

 **-Parfait! Nous les prenons toutes!**

 **-Maman?**

 **-Il en faut pour toutes les occasions!**

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse.

 **-Gardez les chaussures à vos pieds pour vous habituer. Je vous offres la dernière paire! En tout cas, si vous avez à nouveau besoin de chaussures, n'hésitez pas à revenir ici à demander Thomas! Même si ce n'est que pour me raconter la suite de l'histoire!**

 **-Nous reviendrons la semaines prochaine! Pour l'instant nous avons encore du travail pour demain! Alors maintenant... les vêtements!**

Ils firent donc un défilé de magasin avant d'enfin trouver ce qui convenait le mieux à la morphologie de Spencer. N'ayant pas de poitrine il pouvait se permettre de beau décoltés et son dos peu musclé avait une cambrure sublime avait ajouté la vendeuse et lui avait conseillé des dos nus. Il avait pu acheter des jupes de toutes formes et il avait pu acheter des jeans à condition qu'ils soient proche du corps. Ils avaient ensuite choisit quelques robes marquant sa taille fine. La plupart des robes étant courtes bien évidemment. La vendeuse également s'amusant en apprenant cette histoire et à l'image de Thomas eu envie d'aider et d'en connaître la suite. Contrairement aux autres femmes, Stéphy affichait clairement son opinion sur les normes vestimentaires des femmes mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait sur goût.

Sa mère alla donc lui acheter de la lingerie fine pendant qu'il continuait de faire des essayages. Ils repartiront donc avec des tonnes de vêtements et une bonne réduction!

Sa mère l'emmena donc chez une esthéticienne qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet et la laissa faire des miracles pendant qu'elle apprenait à Spencer les codes et manières féminines. Ainsi, son cerveau était remplis de nouvelles informations tandis que son visage et son corps étaient massés, nourris avec de nombreuses crèmes différentes et apaisés par la tension qui disparaissait. Une femme s'occupait de lui faire les manucures de pieds et de mains et il avait bien compris qu'il avait de belle mains! Elle ne cessait de le répéter avec insistance et d'un commun accord visuel, sa mère et lui décidèrent de chercher une nouvelle esthéticienne moins bavarde ou simplement plus agréable.

On lui épila tout de même les sourcils et on lui rasa la barbe à l'ancienne avant d'y placer une serviette chaude et humide. Il soupira de plaisir.

Une fois tout cela terminé, ils retournèrent au sanatorium pour voir l'ami de sa mère qui a avait certes des tocs mais surtout un talent réputé indéniable pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Bien sur, sa mère avait acheté le nécessaire que lui avait demandé l'homme en question. Après les présentation avec Jonathan, il du s'asseoir sur une chaise avec une serviette urgent les épaules et ne surtout pas bouger.

 **-Alors, du côté de la longueur, tout va bien! De nombreuses femmes ont des cheveux aux carrés ou court. Par contre, il faut choisir entre les discipliner totalement ou pas du tout. Prenons plutôt le pas un tout. Je vais faire boucler certaines mèches un peu plus et faire un style coiffé décoiffé. Mais avant ça, tu as une belle nature de cheveux et tu en prends soin, c'est évident donc pas besoin de fortifiant mais on va ajouter quelques mèches rousses.**

Ainsi, à la fin de la pause de la couleur, de l'attente et du nettoyage, il attendirent à nouveau et en profitèrent pour maquiller Spencer ene lui donnant de nombreux conseils.

 **-Commencé toujours avec une base! Ensuite, fond de teint partout et ajoute du blush sur les joues et le front simplement pour atténuer les brillances. Souligne ton regard avec soit du crayon ou du khôl et joué avec des couleurs marrons et beiges pour les paupières. Ça fera ressortir ton regard perçant et le rendra perçant et mystérieux. Ensuite, tu met du mascara sur les cils du haut. Si tu en mets en bas, mets en très peu sinon... ça fait trop artificiel. Tes sourcils sont parfaits. Pour les lèvres, fait un rappel à tes cheveux en mettant du rouge pétant mais pas brillant. Tu peux aussi mette du marron foncé ou différentes teintes de roses brillants. Si tu portes des bijoux, diminué un peu l'intensité du maquillage et choisit les biens.**

 **-Oh mince! On a oublié les bijoux! Je te préférai les miens pour l'instant, Spency!**

 **-Dans ce cas, prenez plutôt des boucles d'oreilles pendantes des sautoirs et des bracelets fournit à cause de sa taille. J'ai vu que vous aviez les oreilles percées.**

 **-Oui, c'était... contre ma volonté lorsque j'étais à l'université... mais bon, ça va me servir maintenant.**

Ensuite, après l'avoir maquillé, il poursuivit la mise en prit de ses cheveux. En créant une fine mèches devant les yeux de Spencer et en positionnant chaque mèches à sa place de soi disant décoiffé. Une fois finit, Spencer dut sous les injonctions de sa mère aller s'habiller dans une nouvelle tenue et rester dans les chaussures à talons bleu marines puis revenir faire un défilé en prenant l'attitude des femmes et leurs démarche. Il apparut alors devant eux et lorsque le coiffeur applaudit en le voyant, sa mère de put que murmurer.

 **-Sublime... En fait, tu as faillit être une femme et tu aurais sûrement du!**

La soirée passa donc relativement vite avec les préparatifs et les conseils. Puis Spencer allait se coucher en mettant un réveil assez tôt pour se préparer.

* * *

Le lundi arriva donc rapidement au bureau et si les femmes semblaient comploter et Rossi rigoler, tout allait très bien pour les autres. Morgan à côté de Rossi rigolait avec les autres hommes lorsqu'ils entendirent des sifflements et un bruit de talons qui approchait dans le couloir. Les hommes se retournaient sur quelqu'un et lui donnaient somme toute une grande attention. Il l'a virent donc arriver de loin, cette femme magnifique. Et si Rossi en perdit le sourire et les mots, les femmes ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et Gideon, Hotch et Morgan commencèrent à baver dessus en commentant sa beauté. Morgan se décida donc à tenter une approche lorsqu'il remarqua que cette sublime créature avait le regard sur lui et avançait en direction de leur groupe. Il gonflait sa poitrine et ses muscles prêt à parader. Cette beauté serait à lui!

Il l'admira donc s'approcher d'eux. Elle avait de court cheveux au carré, chatain clair avec des reflets et des mèches rousses très vives. Ils étaient mi bouclé et parfaitement décoiffé ce qui lui donnait une élégance et une sauvagerie notable. Une mèche passait devant les yeux clair de cette sublime créature dont le maquillage sombre accentuait le mystère. Le rouge à lèvres rouge éclatant attirait le regard sur les lèvres bien dessinées et charnu de cette femme faisant également un rappel à ses mèches rousses. Ses cheveux balayait ses épaules doucement au rythme de sa démarche. Elle portait une jupe crayon noir s'arrêtant à mi cuisses et remontant en haut de sa taille frôlant la douce courbe de ses fine hanches et marquant fortement sa fine taille. Sortant de cette jupe, une chemise blanche avec un décolté laissait deviner une poitrine mince d'une pâleur exquise et un tailleur bleu marine ouvert sur la chemise venait parfaire le tout. Elle avait de longues jambes dans des bas unis qui se finissaient sur de chaussure en velours du même bleu marine que le tailleur. La démarche réglée comme un métronome faisait tinter les talons hauts sur le sol du couloir. Le déhanché de cette femme souligné par la jupe était tout simplement magnifique et presque langoureux. Etait-ce son long cou ou son port de tête qui lui donnait un air inaccessible? Alors qu'au contraire sa pâleur, le mouvement de balanciers de ses bras et ses mains semblaient tous lui accorder une fragilité infantile. Même ses mains étaient délicates. Elles avaient de long doigts parfaitement manucurés qui faisaient des mouvements légers et délicats.

Elle arriva finalement proche d'eux et Derek s'avança pour lui parler lorsqu'à seulement un pas, il vit sa cheville se dérober sous elle. Il l'a rattrapa par la taille et la colla à lui avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol.

 **-Je suis maintenant sûr que vous êtes tombé du ciel jusque dans mes bras, mon ange...**

 **-Merci, Derek de m'avoir rattrapé mais arrête toi là dans ce que tu allais me dire.**

La douce créature se déroba à lui à son grand regret... Il nota pourtant qu'il lui semblait connaître cette voix mais avec l'impression étrange qu'elle était trop aiguë... En tout cas cette femme le connaissait suffisemment bien pour l'appeler Derek.

 **-Dites moi au moins votre charmant prénom, ma beauté.**

 **-Spencer. Spencer Reid. Mais pour l'espace d'un an à compter d'aujourd'hui ce sera Spency à cause d'un commentaire sur lequel nous étions d'accord et qu'il a fallu que j'aille répéter en toute logique seul... aux femmes du bureau. Tu m'as laissé sans défense à elles parce que tu savais ce qui arriverait...**

 **-Spencer! Oh mon dieu! Tu es magnifique en femme!**

 **-Oui. C'est surprenant. Après notre conversation vendredi je m'attendais à te voir ridiculisé mais certainement pas magnifié. En plus qui aurait cru que tu saurais marcher avec des talons hauts et que tu pouvais être si... superbe!**

 **-J'ai du m'entraîner hier...**

 **-Manifestement David, les prostituées le savaient toutes sur chacune des affaires qu'on a menée, elles ne voulaient être interrogé que par lui... Il faut croire que nous avons été aveugle à la beauté intérieur de Spencer depuis des années.**

 **-Effectivement Jason, on comprend mieux leur intérêt maintenant. Les filles arrivent ici... prépare toi à une foule de compliment Spencer.**

En effet, c'est ce qui arriva. Elles se précipitèrent sur lui et l'entourèrent.

 **-Mon dieu, mon petit génie et en réalité un sex-symbole féminin!**

 **-Quel sexe appeal! C'est à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas que tu restes en femme toute ta vie!**

 **-En tout cas, tu as tout pour toi! Tu es beau, gentil, intelligent et tu es assez riche et tu es un homme quand même! Je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser si je n'étais pas déjà mariée.**

 **-Peut-être pas, Kate.**

 **-En tout cas, une chose est sûr mais tu as fait baver tous les hommes que tu as croisé y compris Derek, Gideon et le boss.**

 **-Garcia! Ne parle pas en mon nom. Rappelle toi justement que je suis ton patron! En tout cas, Reid, si tu restes comme ça, je crois que ça ne dérangera personne. Au contraire!**

 **-Fait un tour sur toi même mon petit génie. Wouaw le cul d'enfer que tu as.**

 **-Garcia, je crois que c'est inapproprié et c'est horriblement gênant. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Emily?**

 **-Je me rends juste compte de ton potentiel... À la fois en tant que femme et en tant qu'homme, tu ferais un excellent agent d'infiltration et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de vouloir séduire la gente féminine. Les hommes te conviendraient mieux.**

 **-Doucement ma belle! Si Spencer est hétéro il ne changera pas parcequ'en femme il est sexy.**

 **-Je suis bien alors de toute façon... si pendant un an je n'ai que des relations avec des hommes ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **-Mon dieu, ils vont tous se jeter sur notre pauvre et innocent Spencer.**

 **-Je ne suis pas innocent!**

 **-Pas la peine de mentir, beau gosse...**

 **-Vous croyez tous que je suis puceau à part Gideon!**

Ils hochement tous de la tête.

 **-Pourquoi à part Gideon?**

 **-Pardi! J'était un jeune adolescent avec l'éveil de mes hormones et de ma sexualité dans une université sans surveillance à Las Végas et vous croyez que je suis puceau! Et pour répondre à ta question Rossi, Gideon m'a surprit dans un amphi avant son cours en bonne compagnie.**

 **-Un régal pour les yeux et les oreilles si vous voulez tout savoir! Surtout que son étalon ne voulait pas s'arrêter malgré ma présence sans avoir finit. Il continuait donc son affaire pendant qu'un Spencer gémissant et rougissant me clamait en cadence que ma thèse sur je ne sais plus quelle sujet était tout bonnement passionnante et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que nous arrêtions et je dis nous parcequ'aussi bien moi que le jeune homme ne le devions vraiment pas...**

 **-Les hormones m'ont fait perdre la tête! Et je ne suis pas fier de ça mais malgré tout, il se débrouillait merveilleusement bien par rapport aux autres alors... enfin bref. Si je ne parle pas de ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale c'est parceque depuis le temps, j'ai appris à me contrôler et à distinguer le travail, les amis, le sexe etc.**

 **-Oh mon dieu que d'images sexy j'ai dans la tête! Gideon, vous allez devoir m'en dire beaucoup plus! Quand on pense que Spencer a été débridé à une époque!**

 **-Bien sûr, Pénélope.**

 **-Non. J'ai déjà eu trop de détails!**

 **-Je rejoins Morgan là dessus.**

 **-Et moi, je ne suis pas frigide comme certains alors tu m'en raconteras tous les détails!**

 **-Oui Rossi.**

 **-Bon, revenons au sujet principal. Pendant un an jour pour jour et à compter d'aujourd'hui Spencer devient une femme, Spency!**

* * *

Fic n°6 pour voter.


	8. Fic n7

Voici le premier chapitre.

Esprit criminel x Sherlock holmes

Pas de titre

5000 mots par chapitre

Spencer/Derek

Fic n°7 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Cela faisait des jours que Reid se sentait mal mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire que les autres jours parcequ'il venait de comprendre l'origine de cette sensation. Reid était dans une situation horrible et ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer. Il était chez Mogran depuis quelques jours et ne quittait pas vraiment le lit. Il avait prit des congés grâce à Hotch pour se soigner mais Derek allait toujours travailler. Pour l'instant, l'équipe si ce n'était lui était sur une affaire.

Il se leva donc et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un plat. Clooney le suivit et s'installa ensuite à côté de lui sur le canapé pendant que Spencer mangeait. Spencer allait si mal que plusieurs fois par jour, une voisine passait pour sortir promener Clooney même si Spencer s'occupait de le faire manger. Il prit donc le temps de réfléchir à sa situation tout en calinant le chien. Que pouvait-il faire? Il était déjà si différent et étrange, comment Morgan réagirait-il à cette nouvelle? Spencer ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peur, pour eux. Il ne voulait pas que sa brise leur couple mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner son enfant.

Il était enceinte. Clooney devait l'avoir sentit lui, pensa-t-il. Les chiens ont des odorats plus puissant, il avait du sentir les hormones de Spencer et le savoir. C'est pour ça qu'il était si protecteur depuis peu. Spencer avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment le prendrait Morgan. Mal sûrement. D'autant plus avec ce qui lui était arrivé. Spencer devait partir. Il voulait garder son enfant mais Morgan malheureusement pourrait ne pas l'accepter et lui demander d'avorter. Il fallait qu'il parte.

Reid prépara donc ses valises, il laissa un mot à la voisine pour qu'elle passe plus souvent encore pour Clooney et fit le tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose d'important. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et composa un numéro de mémoire.

 **-Bonjour, Spencer, que me vos cette surprise?**

 **-Mycroft. Aide moi.**

 **-Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien?** Demanda Mycroft inquiet au possible. **Dis moi ce que je peux faire.**

 **-Je ne vais pas bien. Il faut... il faut que je parte. Je dois partir d'ici, loin de tout le monde. Aide moi. Ils ne doivent pas savoir où je suis.**

 **-Ok, vient ici. Je te donne immédiatement un billet d'avion pour venir. Va à l'aeroport, quelqu'un que j'aurai prévenu te feras prendre l'avion sous un faux nom. J'envoie une équipe vider ta maison et j'efface toutes tes données. Tu nous expliqueras tout une fois ici. Sherlock sera heureux de te revoir et moi aussi.**

 **-Oui, je serais content de vous retrouver. On ne s'est plus donné de nouvelles depuis...**

 **-Longtemps. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être précis pour l'instant. Spencer... je peux faire quelque chose pour toi en attendant?**

 **-Oui. Tu peux me trouver un médecin en qui tu as confiance et qui soit assez discrêt et compétant?**

 **-Ça tombe bien, Spencer, il y en a un qui est en collocation avec Sherlock. Ils s'entendent étonnemment bien et je veille dessus. C'est pour quoi?**

 **-Pour moi. Je... j'en ai besoin pour un certain temps.**

 **-Tu es malade?**

 **-On peut dire ça, Mycroft. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas en mourrir.**

 **-J'espère bien. Sinon je vais avoir droit au concerto en ré mineur du grand Sherlock Holmes en boucle pendant des mois.**

 **-Sans oublier ses touches de désaccords symphoniques autrement appelé fausses notes.**

 **-Qu'il n'oubliera malheureusement pas si tel est le cas. En fait, bravo pour toutes les enquêtes que tu as résolus et pour ton petit-ami.**

 **-Il ne l'ai plus.**

 **-Je vois. Tu viens ici le coeur brisé. Il va y avoir un mort.**

 **-Ce n'est pas lui, c'est ma faute. Si j'étais juste un peu plus normal... en fait, il ne le sais pas encore.**

 **-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu vivais le grand amour et il t'appréciait comme tu étais.**

 **-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu me fasses surveiller? Enfin, les choses ont changé.**

 **-Et tu ne me dis pas quoi, c'est ça qui m'inquiète.**

 **-De toute façon, vous le découvrirez un jour. Pour l'instant, je ne réalise pas encore vraiment moi même alors... Doucement Clooney, oui, je vais partir. Mais rassure toi, Derek va revenir bientôt et en attendant j'ai demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de toi.**

 **-Spencer, tu devrais rentrer dans la limousine devant la maison. Elle t'emmènera à l'aéroport. À l'arrivé, une autre limousine t'attendra pour que tu ailles chez Sherlock le temps que j'arrive. J'ai une affaire.**

 **-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Sherlock. "Détective consultant" pour la police, auto proclamé du moins. Mais on entends peu parler de toi si ce n'est en réalité jamais. Je suppose que c'est excellent signe pour toi.**

 **-Oui. Tu entendras parler de moi dans les journaux le jour où je serais en rubrique nécrologique. Spencer, rajouta-t-il en reprennant son sérieux, tu nous raconteras ce que tu as d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parcequ'on ne peut rien nous cacher bien longtemps et surtout tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose d'important!**

 **-Non. Mais là, je ne dirai rien pour l'instant parceque même pour moi, c'est trop dur à véritablement croire. Je vais raccrocher, je voudrai dormir pendant le trajet en voiture pour éviter de vomir donc on se voit dans quelques heures. À bientôt.**

 **-À bientôt, Spencer. Repose toi bien.**

* * *

John était bluffé. Depuis que Sherlock avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son frêre, il était devenu une vraie fée du logie. D'habitude, Sherlock ignorait les appels ou sms de son frêre mais cette fois ci, il avait répondu rapidement. Le portable avait sonné deux fois puis s'était arrêté. Il avait ensuite sonné trois fois avant de sonner deux fois à nouveau et finir par sonner quatre fois. Là, Serlock s'était jeté sur son téléphone pour rappeler Mycroft avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour parler puis en était sortit avec empressement. Il s'était dirigé vers le salon, il avair commencé à prendre ses vêtements qui trainaient et à les mettre à la machine, il avait ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer et commençait à ranger tous les objet en tout genre qu'il avait sortit. Il invectiva même John pour qu'il fasse la poussière et passe l'aspirateur.

Sherlock s'était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine et avait sortit un grand sac poubelle où il avait jeté toutes les ordures, il avait jeté également toutes ses expériences étranges qui étaient dans le frigo ou ailleurs. Chose que John ne l'avait jamais vu faire et l'avait encore moins persuadé d'en jeter une. Il vit donc pour la première fois des doigts humains et des morceaux en tout genre ainsi que des bocaux non identifiés passer à la poubelle. Sherlock sortit ensuite tous les produits ménagés qu'ils avaient et commença à nettoyer toutes les surfaces du sol au plafond.

Alerté par le bruit, Mrs Hudson était monté et Sherlock l'avait réquisitionné pour tout ranger. Il avait ensuite rangé sa chambre, nettoyer la salle de bain entière, commencé à ranger celle de John qui s'était précipité pour le faire. En en sortant, John vit que Sherlock avait également fait les carreaux et qu'il avait mit du parfum d'ambiance.

Sherlock avait tout désinfecté au cas où il resterait une trace d'une de ses précédentes expériences et avait prit une douche. Il s'était habillé avec des vêtements propres et repassés et recherchait le moindre défaut dans chaque pièce. Il demanda ensuite à Mrs Hudson de l'aider à préparer un thé avec de nombreux petits gateaux en tout genre. Mrs Hudson toute heureuse l'avait aidé à préparer des cookies, des cupcakes, des brownies individuels et différentes théières de thé, tisanes ou café différents. La cuisine débordait littéralement de nourriture et malgré tout, Sherlock avait fait toute la vaisselle. Il demanda ensuite à Mrs Hudson si elle pouvait préparer un immense repas pour le soir ce qu'elle accepta volontier. Watson n'en menait pas large. Que lui arrivait-il?

 **-Sherlock?**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

 **-Moi, rien.**

La sonnerie retentit soudain et John sachant Mrs Hudson dans ses fourneaux alla ouvrir. Il vit donc devant la porte un jeune adulte avec un gilet dont il refermait les pans sur lui. Il avait des cheveux chatains mi long et un regard mi terrifié mi implorant.

 **-Oui, bonjour, qui êtes vous? Que voulez vous?**

 **-Bonjour, je suis Spencer Reid. Je viens pour voir Sherlock Holmes.**

 **-C'est pour une affaire? Enfin, pour l'instant, entrez. John Watson, enchanté.**

Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme mais...

 **-Vous savez, on imagine pas le nombre de virus et bactéries qu'on peut se transmettre par une poigné de main, en fait, il serait plus sain de se faire la bise.**

 **-Euh... oui. Bien, montons. Sherlock est là haut.**

Il montèrent donc les escaliers John en premier et la vision qu'il eu en ouvrant la porte le figea sur place. Sherlock était assis sur le canapé de façon normale et avait de toute évidence hâte de parler avec le jeune homme tout en faisant semblant d'être tout à fait décontracté et de lire un journal.

 **-Qui était-ce, John?**

 **-Sherlock, tu sais que c'est moi.**

 **-Spencer! Quelle agréable surprise!**

 **-C'est ça oui. Mycroft t'as prévenu. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer et désinfecter. Merci.**

 **-C'est un plaisir. Viens donc t'asseoir ici. Un café? Je ne te le propose pas, je vais le chercher. Ça tombe bien, il nous reste quelques patisseries. Tu resteras combien de temps? Un mois, deux, une année? Si tu veux rester ici plus longtemps tu peux! J'ai aussi fait du thé si tu veux goûter, il y a plein de goût différents! Je ne perds pas espoir que tu arrêtes la caféine et que je te convertisse en véritable anglais!**

 **-Je ne suis toujours pas anglais et je ne sais pas vraiment le temps que je resterai mais je serais là longtemps. Rassure toi je ne pars pas. Je vais peut-être aller à l'hôtel par contre.**

 **-Non, tu prends ma chambre, je prends le canapé!**

 **-Je ne veux pas déranger Sherlock.**

 **-Demande au moins à Mycroft...**

 **-Bien. Je ferais ça.**

 **-Ça fait si longtemps... Tu as changé. Un peu. Tu as résolu pas mal d'enquêtes j'ai tout suivit sur les journaux et la télé. Bien sur, si j'avais été la certaines auraient été plus rapides à résoudre mais tu sais bien comme je n'aime pas travailler pour le pays.**

 **-Je t'ai toujours suivit aussi. Tu as réalisé ton rêve. Tu as créé ton propre métier et tu en es le seul professionnel. Détective consultant. Un beau métier.**

 **-Oui. Mais profiler sonne bien aussi.**

 **-C'est vrai. Tu ne t'intéresses toujours à rien d'autres que ce qui peut t'aider avec les enquêtes...**

 **-Et toi, toujours dans les études. Tu fais de la philosophie... inutile de préciser que je trouve ça...**

 **-Ridicule, je m'en doute. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Sherlock.**

 **-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est réciproque, Spencer.**

 **-Sherlock, pardonne moi mais qui est-il?**

 **-Spencer Reid. Notre meilleur ami depuis l'enfance à Mycroft et moi.**

 **-Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il accepte de partager.**

 **-Je trouve plus étonnant monsieur Reid...**

 **-John! C'est Dr Reid!**

 **-Et bien Dr Reid, je trouve plus étonnant qu'il vous désigne comme un ami. Sherlock n'a jamais dit que quelqu'un était son ami même s'il en a et que ces personnes comptent pour lui. Enfin, il doit être malade. Il n'a jamais reçut personne comme ça ou avec une telle impatience.**

 **-Je m'en doute bien mais il m'a toujours accueillit ainsi depuis très jeune. Vous êtes bien le Dr Watson? Oui, oui, non. En fait, Mycroft vous a conseillé à moi... j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas urgent.**

 **-Tu vas bien, Spencer? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es malade? Oh mon dieu! Tu as une maladie grave incurable!**

 **-Sherlock, soit raisonnable, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade, tu devrais pourtant l'avoir déduit. Ne panique pas, je vais bien. Regarde moi et déduit. Tu verras, je vais bien.**

Sherlock cessa donc son monologue terrifié et observa Reid. Il avait maigrit oui mais n'avait pas le teint maladif caractéristiques de Spencer. Il semblait abbatu oui certes pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. Ça pouvait être une mauvaise nouvelle de santé tout de même. Sinon, il avait sa main qui s'agitait et il semblait qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de l'arrêter et son corps entier était tendu.

 **-Tu fais bien de te sevrer de la drogue. Héroïne? Non. Quelque chose de plus insidieux... contre ta volonté. Tu n'y aurais jamais touché volontairement. Dilaudid peut-être? Oui, c'est ça. Je vais t'aider pour arrêter.**

Il reprit ensuite ses déductions. Spencer il avait changé de coupe de cheveux récemment...

 **-Ooooh. Toute mes félicitations!**

Spencer se tendit à cette phrase. Sherlock bien sûr le remarqua mais poursuivit tout de même.

 **-Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec?**

 **-Un certain temps maintenant.**

 **-Je pari que c'est monsieur muscle au chocolat!**

 **-Exact. Garcia adorerait ton commentaire.**

 **-L'analyste? Je m'en doute.**

Il poursuivit à nouveau les déductions... de toute évidence Spencer avait quelque chose à cacher. Il tentait somme toute de maintenir ses bras en place et de ne surtout pas les croiser signe de protection évident. Sherlock aurait pu croire que c'est qu'il n'avait rien à cacher mais Spencer connaissait aussi bien que lui le langage corporel et se forcer à ne pas croiser les bras en espérant que Sherlock ne le remarquait pas montré parfaitement son besoin de protection et donc de garder un secret.

 **-Que ne nous dis-tu pas, Spencer? Tu peux avoir confiance en Mycroft et moi. Que nous caches-tu?**

 **-De toute évidence, on ne peut rien te cacher et Mycroft aussi est au courant que je ne lui ai rien dit. S'il te plait, si je n'en parle pas pour l'instant c'est que je ne suis pas prêt. Continu.**

Et c'est ce que fit Sherlock. Il observa le visage de Spencer. Fatigué. Soucieux. Triste. Il observa ses épaules. Défaitiste. Il vit comme une évidence le dos droit. Il n'y avait que face à lui et Mycroft que Spencer osait se tenir droit. Ils le lui avaient tellement souvent reproché. Mais ça lui semblait si difficile à présent.

 **-Ne te force pas trop si tu n'es pas d'humeur. Relâche toi.**

Il observa ses vêtements, trop grand comme d'habitude, style ancien évidemment mais moins qu'avant. Les jambes, toujours aussi longues moins fines, c'était mieux. Les pieds et les mains... chaussures vieilles et abîmé...

 **-Nous t'en achèteront d'autres. Des vêtements aussi. Tu ne dois pas avoir de bons vêtements avec toi.**

Les longs doigts si fin, tremblant, sans bague. Sans bague!

 **-Tu l'as mise où?**

 **-En pendentif. De même que Mycroft et toi. En grandissant, il faut changer ses habitudes.**

 **-Heureusement. Tu devrais manger plus. Tu as certes des jambes plus musclées qu'avant et on voit qu'il en est de même pour le reste du corps mais tu ne te nourris toujours pas comme il faudrait.**

 **-Je te retourne le compliment Sherlock. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que nous avons cette même habitude de sauter des repas pendant des affaires.**

 **-Passons. Je suppose que la raison de ta venue ici est justement la chose que tu nous caches. Mycroft trouvera.**

 **-Non. J'ai veillé à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas. Faites un peu comme tout le monde parfois, attendez qu'on vous le dises.**

Puis Sherlock finit son évaluation de Spencer et ne trouva rien de véritablement alarmant autre que ce secret. Une sonnerie retentit soudain et Mme Hudson alla ouvrir d'après ce qu'ils entendirent.

 **-Alors Spencer, tu dis combien d'heures? Et de kilos?**

 **-Je dirais qu'il a fait cinq heures cette semaine avant je ne sais pas trop mais qu'il a abandonné avant hier. Pour le nombre exact, je n'ose pas me prononcer pour un petit 10 kilos en moins mais 4 repris sous peu. Par contre, quand je vais le complimenter, il est si prévisible... Il recommencera son programme le temps que je serais là. Tu vas le trouver changer en quelques mois.**

 **-Je dis 6, 13 et 8.**

 **-8 kilos de repris? Tu es mauvaises langues, Sherlock. Mycroft essai de faire attention.**

 **-Spencer! Qu'est-ce que je suis ravie de te revoir enfin en personne!**

 **-Moi aussi Mycroft! Mais dit moi, tu as bien maigrit! Je suis impressionné, je veux dire ça te va tellement bien! Encore un peu et tu seras un tombeur de ces dames.**

 **-C'est tellement gentil et sournois de ta part. Oui j'ai fait 6 heures de sport. Sherlock 1- Spencer 0. J'ai perdu 10 kilos. Égalité. J'en ai repris 3 et 800 grammes. Spencer 2- Sherlock 1. Spencer, belle remonté. Sherlock tu devrais arrêter de sous estimer ma volonté, je reconnais que le compliment quoique partiellement faux me va droit au coeur. Je vais donc reprendre mon entraînement. Spencer 3- Sherlock 1. Vous n'allez jamais changer... Sherlock, tu dois 300 dollars américains à Spencer. Spencer, tu m'en dois 100. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher...**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Je vois au moins que tu te régales. Ça fait combien de gâteaux que tu manges?**

 **-Euh... Trois muffins, quatre cupcakes et deux cookies. J'en reprendrais bien un d'ailleurs.**

 **-Je sais que tu as la dent sucrée mais si tu continue, tu vas prendre quinze kilos...tu vas faire pire que Mycroft à ce rythme.**

 **-Pour l'instant, j'occupe mes mains pour éviter le** **s tremblements et je compense la drogue avec les gâteaux. Donc je dirais que je m'en sors bien. Je ne prendrais pas non plus quinze kilos, j'ai un bon métabolisme alors... sinon il faudra que je trouve autre chose pour m'occuper et j'apprecierai de réentendre un peu de violons.**

 **-Bien sûr. Tout de suite.**

Et Sherlock se leva pour attraper son violon et commença à jouer un doux morceaux. John était encore une fois surpris jamais Sherlock ne s'était mit à jouer un véritable morceau de violon lorsqu'on lui demandait. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, lorsqu'on lui demandait ou lorsqu'on l'écoutait, pour une expérience ou véritablement pour jouer Sherlock ne jouait qu'en désaccords, uniquement des fausses notes. Il ne jouait des morceaux entiers parfaitement que lorsqu'il en avait envie, seul ou s'il le croyait. Même pour les grandes occasions, il ne jouait pas bien. Et encore moins devant son frêre jamais il ne jouait devant Mycroft et frissonnait à la simple pensée de le faire.

Là pourtant, à la simple demande d'une personne et devant son frêre, il s'était levé sans même qu'on le lui demande plusieurs fois. Il avait prit son violons et joué le premier morceaux qui lui venait à l'esprit du mieux qu'il en était capable. Autant dire que le morceau était parfait. Les notes qui se succédées étaient sublimes et mélodieuses. La musique était très douce et agréable, c'était une berceuse magnifique.

Spencer écoutait la musique avec un sourire délicat. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage la beauté de l'oeuvre. Spencer se détendait finalement après plusieurs jours de mal-être. Peu à peu la fatigue le rattrapa et dodelinant de la tête, il finit par s'endormir. Il tomba littéralement sur les genoux de Mycroft. Celui-ci murmura de douces paroles et finit en chuchotant les paroles de la berceuse. Sherlock avait diminué le volume de la musique en appuyant moins sur les cordes avec l'archer puis s'arrêta définitivement lorsqu'il fut évident que Spencer dormait.

 **-Pourquoi est-il venue ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?**

 **-Je ne sais pas Sherlock. Mais s'il reste avec nous alors on pourra trouver et l'aider. En attendant, occupons nous bien de lui. John, il m'a dit qu'il aurait besoin de vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais veillez à faire ce qu'il vous demande. Je mettrais tous les moyens à ma disposition pour vous aider. Sherlock, faisons comme d'habitude. Pouvez vous nous laissez maintenant quelques instants?**

 **-Euh... je...**

 **-Oui, John, vas dans la cuisine.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Mycroft. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé chez lui qui puisse avoir un rapport?**

 **-Rien. Son équipe va bien, ils s'entendent tous bien. Sa mère reste malade mais à moins de crises qu'avant. Les affaires récentes si ce n'est celle où il s'est fait drogué ce sont toutes finit rapidement sans dommage. Son couple avec l'agent Morgan quoi que pas à mon goût marche assez bien et au regard des factures récentes, Morgan avait l'intention de demander Spencer en mariage et je me préparais à aller l'interroger pour vérifier s'il était sérieux et acceptable pour se marier à Spencer.**

 **-Je viendrai avec toi pour l'interroger. Mais dans tout ça il n'y a rien qui puisse le pousser à tout quitter. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre preuve que quelqu'un le fasse chanter ou que Morgan le trompe et qu'il l'ai découvert?**

 **-Morgan ne le trompe pas. J'ai vérifié tu t'en doutes! Et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, notre Spencer n'a véritablement aucune raison de tout abandonner ou même d'être triste au contraire, il devrait déborder de bonheur!**

 **-Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas et il ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi. Peut-être que son équipe n'est pas aussi honnête qu'on le croit.**

 **-Je ne le souhaite pas. Mais s'ils lui ont fait quelque chose, ils le regretteront. En l'attente de preuve, je vais juste faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le retrouve. Sherlock, je viendrais plus souvent ici pour le voir mais prend bien soin de lui et surveille le pour essayer de tout découvrir.**

 **-L'ennui Mycroft c'est qu'il est un bon profileur. Jamais il ne se dévoilera s'il ne le veux pas et il est suffisamment habile pour contrôler ses gestes ou autres...**

 **-Hélas. C'est tout de même ridiculement drôle que la seule personne qui soit notre égal et que nous apprécions soit la seule que nous voudrions plus idiote pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle sans qu'elle puisse nous cacher quoique ce soit.**

 **-Le fait est que s'il était moins intelligent, nous ne l'aurions pas estimé pour commencer et n'aurions pas apprit à le connaître comme une excellente personne.**

 **-Cela me surprendra toujours que tu puisses reconnaître avoir des préjugés pour certaines personnes.**

 **-C'est différent. J'aurais eu un préjugé pour Spencer s'il avait été idiot mais ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, idiot, je ne suis pas sûr que Spencer aurait été ce qu'il est.**

 **-Tu as raison Sherlock. En tout cas, je reviendrai très vite. Et s'il a besoin d'un médecin c'est que quelque chose est grave alors fait ce dont tu as l'habitude, déduit ce que tu pourras de John même s'il lui dit de ne rien nous dire! Au contraire, la pression du secret le fera se dévoiler plus vite. John, vous pouvez revenir!**

Watson revint donc dans la pièce et constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort... C'était de plus en plus étrange. Aucun des Holmes n'agissait de façon normale et ils semblaient se soucier inconditionnellement du jeune homme sans que ce ne soit pour un meurtre morbide ou une affaire mondiale ultra secrète. Le jeune homme devait véritablement avoir quelque chose de spécial.

 **-Qui est-ce?**

 **-Quelle question John, c'est Spencer Reid ou Dr Reid.**

 **-Je pense que sa question nous concerne également, Sherlock.**

 **-Il n'a qu'à être plus précis dans ses question, Mycroft. Je n'aime pas ceux qui pense obtenir une réponse lorsqu'ils ne posent pas la bonne question.**

 **-Je voulais dire... tous les deux n'agissez pas normalement avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous? D'où vous connaissez vous? Qu'est-ce qui le rend différent des autres à vos yeux?**

 **-C'est une courte histoire.**

 **-Une histoire simple.**

 **-Mycroft, je te laisse raconter.**

 **-Bien... alors, nous sommes amis d'enfance. En fait, lorsqu'il avait six ans, Spencer est venu en Angleterre pour les vacances avec ses parents. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque Sherlock s'est enfuis de la maison pour résoudre une enquête à l'hôtel de la ville où justement dormait Spencer. Lorsque Sherlock à voulu voir le cadavre, bien évidemment, les policiers ne l'ont pas laissé passer. Alors pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui avait eu lieu et sur comment était la victime il a du poser des questions aux témoins...**

 **-Tous des imbéciles! Soit ils ne répondaient rien et se moquaient de moi alors que j'étais déjà plus intelligent qu'eux à seulement neuf ans! Soit ils ne m'apprenaient rien d'utile!**

 **-Mais heureusement pour nous, Spencer quoique vraiment timide nous a approché. Tu veux continuer Sherlock?**

 **-Timide comme il était en tirant sur le bas de la chemise de Mycroft j'ai pensé qu'il cherchait les toilettes jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire dans un anglais parfait: "Si c'est vrai que vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour résoudre l'enquête en une après midi ou juste plus vite que la police, je veux bien vous aider. J'ai tout vu."**

 **-Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons prit les paroles du gamin au sérieux jusqu'a ce qu'il ajouté qu'il avait une mémoire éidétique.**

 **-Comme l'a dit Mycroft, ça nous a interpellé et nous l'avons interrogé. Non seulement ils nous a décris exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant pendant et après que l'homme se soit effondré mais il a sût nous citer tout ce qui avait été dit par chaque personne présente y comprit les policiers et le médecin légiste même s'il ne comprenait pas encore à l'époque tous les mots... mais en plus, il a sût nous donner ses impressions telles que l'origine de l'homme et ses relations avec telle ou telle personne.**

 **-Évidemment il nous a impressionné surtout qu'il disait vrai sur toute la ligne. Sherlock a donc résolu l'affaire en seulement 20 minutes après son témoignage. Alors nous avons voulu rester avec lui l'après midi... mais sa mère à eu une crise et l'a emmené loin de nous. Et nous avons appris par la suite qu'ils sont rentrés en avion aux États-Unis. Je ne t'explique pas la colère de Sherlock les semaines qui ont suivit. Enfin, quelques temps après, notre père a eu un voyage d'affaire et nous l'avons accompagné à Las Végas. En cherchant quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de s'ennuyer nous l'avons sauvé de ses camarades et avons enfin pu faire sa connaissance. Ensuite, pour des raisons quelconques, nous en sommes venus à habiter là bas. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et Spencer tout comme nous, il a des capacités intéressantes, notamment un QI de 187 entre autres. Enfin, il a d'abord gagné notre respect. Ensuite, nous nous sommes apperçut qu'il avait de nombreux problèmes non seulement avec ses camarades mais aussi chez lui. Les crises de paranoïa de sa mère schizophrène s'amplifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et son père a finit par les abandonner lorsqu'il a eu dix ans.**

 **-Nous ne l'avons su que parceque nous avons cherchés à comprendre pourquoi il allait mal. Et nous avons commencé à nous soucier de lui. Le seul inconvénient avec lui c'est qu'il ne dit jamais lorsqu'il va mal et ça a été de plus en plus difficile de savoir quand c'était le cas lorsqu'il a apprit la psychologie et la gestuelle... C'est pour ça que Mycroft enquête sur lui et que je me tiens au courant. Lorsque Mycroft a eu la majorité, il a fallu que nous rentrions en Angleterre... laissant** **malheureusement Spencer derrière nous avec de nombreux problèmes. Jusqu'alors il avait tout de même réussit à nous cacher ce qu'il avait fait pour payer les factures et ne pas se faire enlever à sa mère... enfin, ceci est une histoire que seul lui peut décider de raconter.**

 **-Autrement dit, c'est un troisième génie...**

 **-Parfaitement résumé Watson. Nous allons le laisser dormir ici cette nuit puis demain soir il viendra dormir chez moi. Vous pourrez venir quand vous voudrez.**

 **-Merci pour l'invitation, Mycroft mais où habitez vous?**

 **-Pour l'instant à Buckingahm Palace.**

 **-...**

 **-Nous viendrons.**

 **-Non! Sherlock! Nous n'irons pas! Je préfère aller à l'hôtel que nous inviter dans le palais de la reine!**

 **-Dans ce cas... je vais acheter un hôtel pour y loger...**

* * *

Pour d'autres personnes, il n'était pas question de ce calmer. Derek était rentré chez lui tranquillement mais pressé d'y retrouver son amour. Ne le voyant pas l'accueillir, il alla dans leur chambre pour embrasser Spencer mais ne l'y trouva pas. La panique s'empara de lui, dans son état, Spencer ne serait jamais sortit de lui même. Il vérifia toutes les pièces de la maison et eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il fouilla ensuite les placards et vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des affaires de Spencer. Il savait que la porte de la maison n'avait pas été forcé et ne pouvait que croire que soit Spencer s'était fait enlever par un psychopathe qui avait emporté toutes ses affaires soit il était partit de lui même mais rien ne pouvait indiquer chez lui une envie de tout quitter. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant coureur alors il appela Garcia pour qu'elle trace son téléphone ou sa carte de crédit et lui demanda terrifié de prévenir l'équipe.

Ils se retrouvèrent au bureau. Garcia leur avait dit que ça pouvait prendre du temps mais après d'innombrables tentatives, le verdict était clair. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Spencer nul part. Son téléphone avait été retrouvé cassé dans une poubelle pas trop loin de la maison avec ses cartes de crédit découpés en plusieurs morceaux. Il était clair que Spencer ne voulait pas être retrouvé ou que son kidnappeur prenait ses précautions. Garcia hacka les camérastars de sécurités aux alentours de leur maison et vit que Penser était monté dans une limousine noire sans plaques qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre. Dans quoi était-il impliqué?

 **-Morgan, arrête de stressé. S'il est partit,c'est de sa propre volonté. Il n'a pas l'air d'être menacé lorsqu'il monte dans la voiture et même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous passer un message. Alors prenons ça comme une enquête. Nous avons promis de ne pas nous profiler mais là c'est important alors examinons le bureau de Spencer puisque c'est la seule chose qu'il n'ait pas emporté. Trouvons un indice sur où il a put aller. Faisons ce qu'on fait de mieux. Profilons le**.

Il s'attaquèrent donc à profiler Spencer grâce à son bureau. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était le désordre. Reid mettait un point d'honneur à tenir son bureau propre. Le fait qu'il soit en désordre montrait deux choses, un, Spencer se sentait accepté ici, deux, il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Ils ouvrirent ensuite chaque tiroirs et trouvèrent des essais pour de prochaines thèses de sociologie sur la différence vis à vis d'autrui. Au regard des essais, contrairement à l'habitude, il ne parlait pas de comment accepter ou vivre avec la différence des autres mais d'à quel point la différence chez soi pouvait blesser une personne. Ses phrases montraient d'ailleurs que Spencer tentait d'être objectif mais ne l'était pas entièrement. De toutes évidences le sujet lui tenait à coeur et il exprimait une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Ils trouvèrent également des jeux de cartes dans ses placards. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rigoler sur le fait qu'il avait toujours un paquet de cartes sur lui et lui répondait que Las Végas ne le quitterait jamais. Il n'y avait absolument aucune indication de ce qui aurait pu tracasser Reid et le pousser à tout quitter.

* * *

Fic n°7 pour voter.


	9. Fic n8

Voici le premier chapitre.

Harry Potter/Twilight

Pas de titre

5000 mots par chapitre

Harry/Jasper

Fic n°8 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Il faisait nuit noire dans ses bois froids et la pluie ajoutait à cette faible température. Harry Potter venait de transplaner à cet endroit. Il se releva avec difficulté du très long transplanage lui ayant désartibulé une cheville et une épaule. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas jeter de sort sur une désartibulation avant de l'avoir minimisé au maximum de façon artisanale. Il remboîta donc sa cheville d'un coup sec en retenant un grognement et prononça un sort pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en place et adoucir un minimum la douleur. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea contre un arbre. Il plaça comme il le put son bras contre lui et l'épaule dans le bon axe puis prit un pu d'élan pour se cogner contre l'arbre et replacer l'épaule dans un cri douloureux. La encore il fit un sort pour la douleur et la vérification de son articulation. Elle n'était pas tout à fait bien placé alors il ne pourrait pas forcer dessus mais pour l'instant c'était suffisant et il ne supporterait pas de se la déboîter pour la replacer à nouveau à la bonne position. Il se dirigea donc ensuite vers l'extérieur de la forêt. Il espérait pouvoir trouver une auberge pour la nuit.

Harry venait de faire ce qu'il avait convenu avec ses amis avant la bataille finale. À la fin de celle-ci, il quitterait le Londres sorcier pour toujours. Il ne savait pas où il irait et avait convenu avec ses amis que même s'il le savait, ils n'en sauraient rien avant son départ. Il allait laisser les sorciers anglais se relever de la guerre seuls et ses amis allaient observer cela. Une fois le Londres sorcier en meilleur état, ils feraient ce qu'ils voudraient mais Harry ne devait pas devenir leur symbole sinon non seulement il aurait été harcelé mais en plus, s'il y avait des problèmes durant la reconstruction, il aurait été accusé en premier lieu. Avant même de se battre, ils avaient envisagé ensemble de nombreuses possibilités pour l'après guerre et aucune n'étaient vraiment bonne. Seules celles où Harry n'était plus présent considéré comme mort ou porté disparu avaient eu une possibilité de réussite plus intéressante à la fois pour lui et pour les sorciers. Ils avaient donc prit leurs dispositions. Et même si Harry savait que transplaner dans un lieu inconnu sur une si longue distance était incroyablement dangereux, il n'avait pas pu se convaincre de ne pas le faire et avait pensé aux États-Unis. N'importe quel endroit calme lui convenait alors il avait repensé à la carte géographique qu'il avait étudié en cour lorsqu'il était encore chez les Dursley et avait pensé à un endroit qui lui semblait inoccupé. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était vide. Il était uniquement sur une route goudronné avec une voie unique à double sens. Autrement dit... Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Il resserra son sweat à capuche sur lui pour tenter de se réchauffer vainement parceque la pluie avait imbibé ses vêtements et se décida à remonter la route sur la gauche. D'après l'heure qu'il avait à sa montre réglé à l'heure anglaise, et en convertissant en heure américaine, il pensa qu'il était entre 1h et 3h du matin selon l'endroit où il avait finalement atterrit. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il y ait une voiture à cette heure là... peut-être y aurait-il une auberge pas trop loin mais encore une fois, Harry n'espérait pas vraiment. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il fallait toujours emporter un parapluie avec soi lorsqu'on transplanait? Et bien... Il fallait juste marcher pour trouver une ville pour l'instant.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètre de là, des cris se faisaient entendre. Ils s'amplifiaient de plus en plus et cela depuis plus de deux heures. Un homme grand et certainement très fort arriva soudainement dans la pièce principale. Il était accompagné d'une superbe femme blonde. Les deux vampires s'approchèrent dd'un canapé où ils se laissèrent tomber.

 **-Ça dure depuis longtemps cette fois?**

 **-Deux heures et demi à peu près, Emmet.**

C'était un homme châtain presque blond qui lui répondit. Il avait le visage fermé et une petite femme brune lui massant les tempes.

 **-Oui. Elle n'accepte toujours pas notre décision. Elle veut qu'on la change en vampire...**

 **-Ça suffit comme ça! Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle nous demande?! C'est une malédiction pour chacun d'entre nous et elle prend ça comme un simple heu! Ce n'est pas réversible!**

 **-Rosalie, parle moins fort, elle pourrait t'entendre sinon et nous ne voulons pas faire partit de cette dispute.**

 **-Mais!**

 **-Rosalie, peut importe ce que tu penses mais je l'aime et elle m'aime alors accepte le fait qu'elle veuille rester avec moi pour l'éternité en tant que vampire.**

Cette voix venait en réalité de l'étage supérieur où elle avait été chuchoté par Edward pendant que Bella Swan s'efforçait de lui faire admettre qu'il avait tord. En effet, l'audition d'un vampire leur permettait de mener ce genre de conversation sur plusieurs étages sans que n'importe quel humain puisse s'en apercevoir.

 **-À ta place Edward, j'aurai des doutes sur son amour! Elle ne fait que te demander tout et n'importe quoi sans jamais rien te donner!**

 **-Mais je n'ai besoin de rien Rosalie, j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux!**

 **-Ce n'est pas son cas! Elle veut de plus en plus de chose et elles sont de moins en moins raisonnables!**

 **-Oh la ferme!**

Rosalie se tue quelques instants puis rajouta-t-il encore plus bas de sortes qu'Edward ne puisse pas l'entendre avec les cris historiques de Bella.

 **-Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'elle se sert de lui?**

 **-Rosalie...**

 **-Carlile.**

 **-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Même si c'est le cas, ils sont des âmes soeurs ou se qui s'en rapproche le plus et à ma connaissance, il ne faut surtout pas interférer avec leur relation**.

Soudainement la petite brune arrêta tout mouvement et faillit tomber sous elle. Elle fut cependant rattrapé par la mère de famille qui était la plus proche d'elle. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et se perdirent dans le vide. Ses mains tremblaient pour pourvoit dessiner mais elle n'avait rien sous la main alors Emmet s'empressé de lui donnait un crayon et du papier et ses mains se mirent immédiatement à dessiner. Les traits étaient vifs et semblaient désordonnés. Elle jeta soudain le crayon à papier mais sa main tremblait toujours.

Ils tentèrent de lui remettre le crayon entre les mains mais à chaque fois elle le jetait. Ce n'était pas habituel du tout et cela perturba et inquiéta les membres de sa famille mais certainement parcequ'elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle voulait ne viendrait pas, Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle retourna le tiroir dans bureau et prit un des crayons de couleur qui s'y trouvait. Immédiatement, ses mains reprirent les mouvements pour faire le dessin et lorsqu'elle eu finit, le crayon dans sa main tomba au sol et elle se figea. Elle rouvrit les yeux redevenu colorés et regarda son dessin.

 **-Mon dieu. Il va y avoir du changement.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice?**

 **-Je n'ai pas vu grand chose de véritablement productif. Je sais juste qu'il va y avoir du changement et je ne sais même pas s'il sera positif. La seule chose de sûr et certaine c'est que ce changement viendra avec lui.**

Elle montra alors son dessin.

 **-Ce n'est même pas un visage...**

 **-Non. Je n'ai vu de lui que ses yeux et cette éclair mais... je sais une chose aussi. C'est que la couleur de ses yeux étaient magnifiques et qu'elle était la même que celle de l'éclair vert.**

 **-Il semblerait que cette couleur soit importante. Je veux dire, tu as refusé de continuer avec le crayon à papier et tu es allée chercher toi-même le crayon de couleur. Malgré tout... Comment pourra-t-on le reconnaître? Les yeux verts sont fréquent et se ressemblent porte la plupart.**

 **-Non. Il est différent. Je n'aurai aucun mal à le reconnaître et je suis persuadé que vous aussi. C'est un vert... émeraude. Il a deux pierres précieuses à la place des yeux.**

 **-Tu penses quoi par rapport à ça?**

 **-Rosalie... je ne sais pas. En y réfléchissant bien le regard de cette personne est doux et je n'aurai pas eu cette vision si elle n'était pas importante pour nous... en bien ou en mal. La seule chose que je sais c'est que lorsque je nous ais vu, Bella ne faisait pas partit du groupe.**

 **-Tu veux dire quoi par là?**

Demanda Edward qui était descendu pendant la vision de sa soeur avec Bella **.**

 **-Je ne sais pas Edward. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être en voyage que morte ou juste caché quelque part mais en tout cas elle n'était pas parmis nous.**

 **-Je ne laisserai jamais quiconque lui faire du mal. Et s'il faut que je la change en vampire pour ça alors je le ferais.**

 **-C'est vrai Edward? Tu me le promets? Tu vas me changer en vampire bientôt du coup? Super!**

 **-Edward. Réfléchis davantage avant de changer ta décision d'un coup. La vision ne veut rien dire. A ce qu'on sache, le changement peut être bon et Bella peut très bien être vivante mais partit aux courses ou autre. En plus, jamais une vision d'Alice ne s'était passé comme ça...**

 **-Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu de vision aussi forte dans le sens que j'étais complètement possédé par elle mais elle était presque incompréhensible. J'ai eu trop de bribes d'images d'un coup qui n'étaient ni trié ni complète ni quoi que ce soit. Le fait est que quelqu'un va arriver ici et que nous allons avoir une interaction avec lui mais rien indique qu'il puisse être mauvais.**

 **-Rien indique non plus qu'il soit bon. Mais disons que pour l'instant j'attends avant de transformer Bella.**

 **-Ah non! Edward, tu viens de dire que tu allais me transformer! Ne change pas d'avis si vite! Et vous tous! N'essayez pas non plus de l'influencer!**

 **-Je n'ai rien promis pour l'instant!**

 **-Ne recommencez pas à vous battre ce soir. Enfin, cette nuit. Il est trois heures moins quart alors pour l'instant, Bella tu vas aller dormir chez ton père et Edward va t'y déposer et reviendra ici. Demain, tu iras seule en cour. Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.**

 **-Bien Esmée.**

 **-Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord!**

 **-On s'en fou de ce que tu penses!**

Rosalie n'en pouvait plus de cette fille! Pour éviter une énième colère de sa petite amie Edward la prit dans ses bras et courru jusqu'a chez elle. Il la déposa sur son lit et n'eut que le temps d'entendre un reproche sur la pluie qui l'avait trempé à cause de sa vitesse avant de partir sans aucun bonne nuit de prononcé entre les deux.

Pendant ce temps la maison des Cullen, Alix discutait avec le patriarche.

 **-Tu en sais plus que tu ne l'as dit n'est-ce pas? Edward était trop inquiet pour Bella pour vraiment lire dans tes pensées mais dit moi.**

 **-Bella... c'est nous qui allons la chasser d'ici. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **-Alors le changement sera pour Edward...**

 **-Non. Il y aura du changement pour chacun d'entre nous et Edward certainement mais... ce n'est pas celui qui sera le plus touché par ses changements. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Mais... je ne sais ni qui le sera ni comment. Je l'ai dit. J'étais plongée beaucoup plus loin dans cette vision que les autres mais elle était moins précise. Comment expliquer ça? ... Et bien. D'habitude, j'ai la mer devant moi, je ne vois que l'eau qui est entre mes mains. C'est celle que je peux tenir alors elle est très claire pour moi mais il y en a très peu à en tirer. Là... je n'avais pas une mer devant moi mais un océan et j'y étais engloutis. Tout était devant mes yeux je voyais tout. Mais c'était beaucoup trop. Du coup... je n'ai enregistré que ce que mes mains ont brassé comme eau pour me remonter à la surface et... j'étais assez erratique dans mes mouvements.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu penses du dessin que tu as fait en même temps?**

 **-Il est peu détaillé mais coloré. C'est dans la même idée que la vision. Plus profond. Moins compréhensible. Pourtant... que ma vision ne ce soit pas arrêté lorsqu'il m'a manqué le crayon de couleur vert et que je ne sois redevenue moi-même qu'après avoir finit le dessin et donc après avoir trouvé ce crayon... ça m'inquiète. Si jamais un jour mes visions exigeaient de plus en plus de choses différentes et que ni vous ni moi soyons capables de me les fournir... Il y a une possibilité pour moi de rester bloquée dans une vision.**

 **-Non. Ce n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera pas. Nous te mettrons juste plein de crayon de couleur autour de toi à ce moment là!**

Emmet tentait de calmer Rosalie de sa fureur envers Bella tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Rosalie n'avait jamais aimé Bella même au début. Les autres avaient pu constater sur le long terme sa nuisance. Enfin, les autres, sauf Edward. Jasper de son côté ne pensais pas à tout ça. Il s'y été déjà fait. Ce qui devait arriver arriverait toujours. Il était cependant très intrigué par le nouveau venu. Qui avait-il chez lui qui provoquerait du changement? Après tout, la dernière fois, Bella était apparu dans nulle part et avait la capacité de bloquer les pouvoirs des vampires. Qu'aurait-il lui?

Jasper désirait du plus profond de son coeur garder sa famille loin des problèmes même si pour l'instant il était leur problème principal du fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore sa soif. Cependant malgré cette volonté, Jasper restait curieux. Le dessin était simple mais le vert des yeux étaient... intrigant. Alice disait qu'ils le reconnaitraient à son regard. Quels yeux avaient-ils pour que la simple vision de ceux-ci soit un signe parfaitement compréhensible? En tout cas, cette personne était intriguante et Jasper souhaitait en partie la rencontrer.

* * *

De son côté Harry était au désespoir. Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure et n'avait croisé ni voiture ni auberge. L'eau s'était infiltré jusque dans ses sous vêtements et il tremblait comme une feuille. Les bois étaient toujours aussi sombres et il n'y voyait rien à plus de quinze mètres avec cette pluie. Finalement après avoir marché encore une heure il aperçut des lumières pas trop loin de lui. Il ne se précipita pas pour y aller au risque d'avoir un faux espoir parceque personne ne voudrait lui ouvrir à cette heure ou oarceque c'était la lumiere d'un lampadaire sur une route mais arrivé devant, il fut très heureux. L'inscription disait auberge du passage. Il toqua donc malgré l'heure tardive et un vieil homme l'invita à entrer. En passant la porte, la décoration intérieure sembla se flotter avant de prendre une autre apparence... et bien. C'était donc une auberge sorcière. Tant mieux. Il fais-tu chaud à l'intérieur et l'espace devait être isolé phonique ment par magie car il n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur.

Le vieil homme qui lui avait ouvert était grisonnant et habillé en moldu mais l'étui à baguette légèrement visible sous sa manche laissait savoir qu'il était sorcier. Apparemment l'homme avait des goûts vestimentaires beaucoup plus jeune que son âge d'après l'estimation qu'Harry avait fait. Mais après tout, les sorciers n'étaient pas tous habitués aux moldus... cela faisait aussi partie de leur excentricités ou simplement de leur jeunesse mentale. Et au vue du déplacement souple mais vif de l'homme, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était jeune mentalement mais aussi physiquement.

 **-Bonjour jeune homme. Devrais-je dire bonne nuit?**

 **-Bonsoir. La nuit n'est pas si bonne mais et bien. J'espère pouvoir bien dormir tout de même.**

 **-Oui. Allons au comptoir. Une chambre à un seul lit je suppose? Pour combien de temps?**

 **-Et bien... Oui je pense que je vais rester ici une semaine pour régler quelques détails à mon arrivée.**

 **-Certainement. Tenez voici la clé de votre chambre. La seule chose à faire est de lui jeter avant le sort d'alohomora.**

 **-À la clef?**

 **-Oui. Je sais que la pratique n'est pas courante mais elle est très efficace. Cette clef est elle même fermé alors sa véritable forme pour ouvrir la porte se révèle à la suite du sort. Vous avez sûrement faim mon petit?**

 **-Oui assez.**

 **-Il me reste du confit de canard. Je vous le fait réchauffer et je l'apporte allez vous installer. Ah! Avant que je n'oublie.**

Il agitation sa baguette vers Harry et celui-ci se retrouva sec de la tête au pieds et il avait une sensation de chaleur très agréable.

 **-Pourriez vous m'apprendre ce sortilège plus tard?**

 **-Oui bien sur. Il vous sera fort utile ici. Il pleut très régulièrement.**

 **-Merci.**

Le vieil homme partit donc chercher à manger et lorsqu'il revint, la table se mise toute seule.

 **-En fait jeune homme. La politique de la maison est que si vous ne voulez pas répondre vous pouvez mais... d'où venez vous?**

 **-D'Angleterre.**

 **-Ouhh il ne fait pas bon vivre là-bas... vous avez eu raison de venir ici.**

 **-Oui mais les choses ont changer. Le mage noir est mort et l'Angleterre sorcière va pouvoir se reconstruire.**

 **-Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle tant que la reconstruction suit un cour acceptable. J'entends par là que personne ne doit penser qu'à soit mais plutôt penser au bien commun. Chacun doit agir pour la reconstruction et ne pas attendre qu'un autre le fasse pour eux. Je pleins leur sauveur pour l'instant. Il n'est pas dans une bonne position. Il s'appelle Potter je crois?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et vous, comment vous appelez vous?**

 **-Potter.**

 **-Je vois. Vous avez bien fait de partir. Comment êtes vous venu jusqu'ici? D'ordinaire on va vers les grandes villes sorcières en priorité.**

 **-Je voulais au contraire m'en éloigner.**

 **-Vous avez réussit! Nous sommes au plus loin d'une ville sorcière et même d'une ville mordu. La seule qu'il y a véritablement par ici se trouve tout de même à une heure en vol d'oiseaux et il n'y a presque personne là-bas. Je crois qu'on tourne autour de 3500 habitants...Elle s'appelle Forks.**

Du bruit se fit entendre. C'était du bois qui craquait. Ils tournèrent donc la tête vers les escaliers et virent un grand homme brun aux yeux vairons, rouge et bleu qui descendait.

 **-Enfin debout Katakch?**

 **-Oui. Bonjour Potter.**

 **-Bonjour Monsieur. Nous connaissons nous?**

 **-Non. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un univers parallèle. Je vous apprécie.**

 **-Pardonnez moi mais... Les univers parallèles existent?**

 **-Oui et non. Aux yeux de tout le monde ce n'est pas le cas. Aux miens... si. Je suis un vampire de sang pur mais le fait est que j'ai reçu de notre mère la magie un talent certain pour la pratique de la magie et pour la connaissance de mes autres moi. Il y a divers moi dans les univers parallèles dont nous avons tous conscience. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas communiquer en face à face ou changer d'univers. J'ai juste conscience qu'ils existent, qu'ils sont moi autant que je suis eux et que nos destins à vous et moi semblent liés par la magie. Nous nous retrouvons toujours dans chacun des univers. Il m'est arrivé d'être votre père ou votre ami de rare fois avouons le mais la plupart du temps je suis... votre mentor. J'ose affirmer que je vous connais et que je vous apprécie, Potter.**

 **-Et bien merci. Monsieur?**

 **-Katakch. Mon prénom n'est pas à connaître. Le connaître est un privilège que seule la magie peut vous accorder. Le repas est-il bon?**

 **-Oui, beaucoup.**

 **-Je vous en remercie, jeune homme.**

 **-De rien.**

 **-Puis-je y gouter?**

 **-Si vous voulez Katakch.**

 **-Katakch! Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour un petit déjeuner. Je vais t'en faire un.**

 **-Mais ton confit de canard est toujours excellent quelques soit l'univers ou l'heure alors je peux au moins goûter dans le plat du petit!**

 **-Oui, allez-y. En fait, monsieur... Comment vous appelez vous?**

 **-Flammel! En fait, merci d'avoir sauvé ma pierre de résurrection.**

 **-Flammel?! Mais où ais-je donc atterrit!**

 **-À l'auberge du passage. C'est une auberge pour créatures magiques et sorciers. Elle sert également de passage avec une grande ville sorcière mais que pour ceux qui ont une chambre ici. De plus, seul les puissants sorciers peuvent la voir.**

 **-Mais vous n'étiez pas censé être jeune éternellement?**

 **-Si. Ceci n'est qu'un glamour pour les nouveaux venus. Tant que je ne savais pas qui tu étais... enfin, il devrait finir d'ici quelques heures.**

Voilà qui expliquait ses mouvements si souples et vifs, ses vêtements beaucoup trop jeunes pour son apparence et sa vivacité d'esprit.

 **-Tu dois être fatigué?**

 **-Non. Le décalage horaire...**

 **-Je vois alors discutons. Je suis insomniaque. Alors... que faut-il que tu fasses ici?**

 **-J'imagine qu'il faut que je prenne contact avec la mairie sorcière ici.**

 **-Ce n'est pas un soucis. Je me charge de parler à notre présidente.**

 **-Je dois aussi m'approcher de la filière de Gringots des Etats-Unis.**

 **-Pas de problème non plus tu as une chambre à cette auberge et nous avons un lien avec une grande ville. On arrive d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de Gringots j'ai passé un accord avec eux. Parcequ'étant éternel, mes comptes le sont aussi et leur richesse ne cesse d'augmenter. Je suis l'un de leur meilleur client alors j'ai quelques avantages. En plus, de mémoire... tu dois aussi être un excellent client.**

 **-Dans ce cas il ne me restera plus qu'à finir mes études par correspondance si possible et à me trouver une maison et tout ce qui entoure ma vie dans cette ville moldu, argent, travail, lycée et université ensuite.**

 **-Et bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vois rien de bien compliqué. Tu peux aller à Forks plus loin et nous te construisons une maison par magie sur un terrain inoccupé. Tant que tu as acheté le terrain. Pour l'argent, Gringots a des bourses ou des portes monnaies qui font automatiquement les conversions et je crois même que tu peux demander une carte. Ensuite une simple inscripton au lycée et tout est réglé.**

 **-Oui mais la maison qui apparaît par magie...**

 **-Un sort de confusion ou un oubliette et tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle a toujours été là.**

 **-Dans ce cas. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Monsieur Flammel, Katakch.**

 **-En fait, tu es gaucher ou droitier? Tu ne bouges pas ton bras droit, une blessure?**

 **-Désartibulé. Je suis bien droitier. Je l'ai remis en place mais ce n'est pas le bon axe. J'irai voir un médecin moldu.**

 **-Malheureusement. On ne peut rien faire pour toi. Il vaut mieux éviter les sortilèges. Même les meilleurs. Ça peut laisser des conséquences invisibles mais dérangeantes sur le long terme. C'est hélas bien souvent quelque chose de minimisé chez les sorciers. J'entends par là les conséquences à long termes. Ils sont tellement fiers d'avoir une réponse plus rapide, plus simple et moins douloureuse... Quelques fois il faut faire les choses bien ce qui veut dire prendre son temps, s'appliquer malgré la complexité et surtout ne pas avoir peur d'avoir mal! Comment croient-ils que j'ai réussit à créer la pierre de résurrection!**

 **-Oui, j'imagine.**

 **-Pour les études par correspondance il suffit de t'acheter un hiboux et Nicolas demandera directement à la présidente. Ensuite, tu choisis les cours que tu veux étudier et tu les recevras régulièrement. Je te propose par contre d'étudier certaines choses avec nous. J'ai l'habitude de t'apprendre quelques petites choses interdites pour de mauvaises raisons mais très...intéressantes et utiles.**

 **-Le mot interdit est un déclencheur chez moi. Dès que je le vois il faut que je fasse l'inverse.**

 **-Oh oui! J'en ai vu de tes péripéties. Mais apprends bien cette phrase: "L'interdit donne de la saveur. La censure du talent." Je ne sais plus quel moldu l'a dit mais je la trouve vrai. Il n'y a qu'a voir le nombre de type de magie interdit et de censure dans le monde magique. À vrai dire si on a commencé à interdire des choses c'est bien parceque les gens étaient trop faibles pour s'en servir... mais nous... nous sommes au dessus de ça.**

 **-Vous me surestimez.**

 **-Je te connais bien.**

 **-En attendant Katakch, notre jeune Harry doit aller dormir. Même s'il n'est pas fatigué, il doit tout de même récupérer d'un excès d'utilisation de magie récemment contre Tom et puis s'il veut faire tout son programme pour prevoir la maison et tout et tout, avant la rentrée scolaire alors il faut qu'il se soit habitué au décalage horaire.**

 **-Tu as raison, Nicolas. Bonne nuit Harry.**

 **-Bonne nuit, Katakch, Flammel.**

 **-Bonne nuit Harry. Fait de beaux rêves le temps de quelques heures. Je te réveillerai à l'heure demain matin.**

 **-Oui, merci.**

* * *

Du côté de Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers étaient en pleine discussion sur l'avenir de la société sorcière. Dumbledor avait fait un discours pendant le dîner pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, la victoire et le renouveau. Il avait annoncé la liste des morts que Pomfresh lui avait donné et qui s'allongeait chaque seconde. Cette liste allait être affiché sur les murs de Poudlard en mélangeant les camps. Le nom des mangemorts y été aussi écrit et ils n'étaient pas identifié comme tel. Dans le même temps. Parmis les noms de cette liste figurait celui du survivant. Ils étaient d'accord. Pomfresh avait elle-même accepté de l'y inscrire en sachant la vérité. Dumbledor avait annoncé la nouvelle de la mort du survivant avec peine. Il y avait eu un hommage d'une dizaine de minutes de silence pour tous les morts. La suite du discours avait été beaucoup plus centré sur la reconstruction et notamment sur les élections. C'est sûr cela que les jeunes sorciers discutaient. Dumbledor avait clairement fait connaître ses opinions quand aux précédents ministres de la magie et affichait sa position quand à leur réélection. Le fait été qu'il avait annoncé sa candidature afin de ne pas laisser "ses idiots incapables" obtenir cette place. Cela allait sans dire, Dumbledor avait décidé de se mettre en avant pour révolutionner l'Angleterre magique.

Malgré tout, si l'option semblait être la bonne pour tout le monde, ces sorciers là étaient plus intelligents que les autres. Il allait y avoir un gros problème. Dumbledor avait bien fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il avait parlé de la guerre et pensait à la reconstruction mais... Le fait était qu'il n'avait rien dit quand à son opinion sur celle-ci. Il disait qu'il fallait du changement. Il ne disait pas lequel. Il disait qu'il deviendrait ministre de la magie porte éviter qu'un autre ne le devienne mais il ne disait pas ce qu'il ferait ou quel était son programme. Pire encore, il avait demandé à ce qu'on vote inconditionnellement pour lui. Il demandait à ce que tous lui fasse confiance les yeux fermés après cette guerre. Oui, il s'y était imposé comme une forte puissance blanche du côté des vainqueurs mais personne n'avait soulevé la question de ce qu'il avait fait dans cette guerre. Au moment où l'opinion de chacun devait compter, au moment où les gens devaient réfléchir quand à leurs véritables opinions politiques afin d'élire justement un ministre de la magie représentatif de leurs idées, Dumbledor leur proposait l'inverse. Il leur proposait une voie qui avait l'apparence de ce qu'ils voulaient sans que ça ne soit le cas.

Dans cette pièce du château, les réflections étaient intenses. Ils avaient pensé à bien des situations. Ils avaient réfléchis sur les possibles profiteurs durant l'après guerre. Et ils avaient pensé à bien des personnes dans ce rôle. Ils n'avaient simplement pas pu se résoudre à penser à lui. Après tout, Dumbledor était leur directeur d'école, leur papi gateaux mais ici, seul une personne avait pensé à cette possibilité et ne l'avait pas évoqué. Elle avait suivit de loin tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans Poudlard et elle en avait parlé avec un professeur. Ils étaient d'accord. C'était la pire des possibilités. Les gens ne demanderaient que ça. Ils voulaient un choix simple et définitif. Et ils en oublieraient leur convictions.

Oui, dans cette petite pièce se tenait les alliés de Harry. Les alliés de son âge bien sûr car ceux qui étaient adulte devaient maintenir leur rôle dans cette situation, ils devaient rester à leur place et offrir leur aide aux autres. Pour l'heure la réflexion était difficile. Dumbledor avait été un homme juste et bon. Peut-être le serait-il encore malgré ses récentes actions. Il ne faisait peut-être ça que pour s'assurer avoir suffisemment de pouvoir pour aider la population magique. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils devaient encore avoir en tête pour le futur. Tant de choses à surveiller.

* * *

Fic n°8 pour voter.


	10. Fic n9

Voici le premier chapitre.

Esprit criminel/Danse avec les stars

Pas de titre

Proche de 5000 mots par chapitre

Spencer/Derek

Fic n°9 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Quand on lui avait proposé de faire Danse avec les stars, Derek Morgan avait tout de suite accepté sous les recommendations de ses amis qui y avaient déjà participé. Il ne craignait pas le coté sportif de ces semaines là, ni le coté stressant mais par contre, il craignait de ne pas trouver avec sa partenaire, la même symbiose que ces amis lui avaient décris.

Sa mère et ses soeurs étaient des fans invétérées de dals. Elles regardaient chaque prime de chaque saison chaque année de sorte qu'elles pouvaient presque dire les notes des juges avant eux. Alors quand il avait eu cette proposition, non seulement il avait accepté pour ses amis mais aussi pour sa famille. Il avait eu hate de commencer les répétitions pour le premier prime et apprendre enfin une vrai dance comme disait sa mère. En effet, celle-ci avait pour rêve secrêt de pouvoir danser avec son fils le jour de son mariage mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt ni à se marier ni à apprendre à danser avant cette émission.

Derek Morgan était un acteur reconnu et fortement apprécié surtout par la gente féminine et il en profitait. C'était un homme à femme et il ne doutait pas qu'apprendre quelques pas de valse et de tango pourrait l'aider dans ses futures conquêtes. Autant en profiter!

Derek venait d'assister à la première de son nouveau film et comme de bien entendu, il allait répondre à des questions à ce sujet dans les prochains instants. C'est pourquoi il monta sur scène avec les autres rôles principaux et le réalisateur avant de démarrer la session de questions.

Les questions s'enchainaient rapidement et pourtant toujours si semblable jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien parcequ'elle était toujours à la télévision le samedi soir lors des primes de danse avec les stars. Surpris, Derek observa Jennifer Jarreau se lever d'une chaise dans le fond et s'avancer en disant:

 **"Cette année dans danse avec les stars, il y a du nouveau. Et cette nouveauté, ce n'est pas que les stars, Morgan. Cette nouveauté c'est toi, c'est ton duo. En effet tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de danser avec quelqu'un que je considère comme à la fois la personne la meilleure en ce qui concerne l'invention de chorégraphie mais aussi la meilleur en dance. Mais ce qui va tout changer cette année c'est que cette sublime personne c'est..." Elle marcha devant les spectateur à l'avant avant de s'arrêter devant quelqu'un, de lui tendre la main et de dire "... lui. Spencer Reid!"**

Celui-ci se leva, il fit un sourire contrit à Morgan et s'approcha de lui. JJ continuait de parler...

 **"Et oui, cette année, la nouveauté dans dals c'est que nous allons avoir un couple de danseur de même sexe!"**

Reid s'approcha d'avantage de Derek, le prit dans ses bras de façon maladroite sans que ça ne le paraisse et murmura dans son oreille de sorte que personne ne le voie ni ne l'entende:

 **"Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement ce que tu voulais et moi non plus donc si tu veux, je ferais en sorte qu'on soit éliminé au premier prime mais pour l'instant, fait comme si tu étais heureux. Merci. "**

Et c'est ce que fit Morgan. Il joua la personne surprise, l'étant réellement, il n'avait pas trop de difficulté à cela et afficha un immense sourire. Une fois les présentations faites, les questions reprirent mais elles n'étaient plus vraiment sur le film mais bien sur la dance.

Comment prenait-il le fait de danser avec un homme? Que pensait-il être capable de faire et jusqu'ou iraient-ils? Et principalement des questions de type: serez-vous capable de faire une belle dance avec de l'émotion? Tous pensaient que non et cela irrita Morgan plus que tout c'est pourquoi il repliqua:

 **"Écoutez, non seulement, je suis fier de danser avec un autre homme des danses de salon, du jamais vue mais en plus, j'ai bien l'intention de remporter la victoire et d'aller jusqu'au bout sans accros! Je ne connais peut-être encore rien ni de mon partenaire de dance ni des dances en elles-même mais la volonté de faire de mon mieux quelques soient les conditions est toujours là. Si je vais être capable de bien danser? Je n'en sais rien mais je vais tout faire pour. Si je vais pouvoir faire ressentir des émotions? Je ne sais pas mais même si vous ne pleurez pas, même si vous ne tombez pas amoureux, s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou qu'un rire, ce sera suffisant pour moi. Et avoir le célébre Spencer Reid comme partenaire pour essayer de le faire c'est pour moi une chance inouie. J'ai vu avec ma famille qu'il était extrémement talentueux dans ce qu'il faisait et que ses chorégraphies étaient sensationnelles, alors on va y aller au maximum après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien."**

Spencer se retourna alors vers Derek et sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme veuille vraiment tenter de le faire. C'était pour Spencer, une épreuve très intéressante c'est pourquoi il avait accepté l'idée et avait demandé expressément d'être mit avec un homme avec une forte carrure parce que s'il voulait bien danser avec un homme, c'était autre chose que de porter atteinte à la virilité d'un inconnu dans le seul but de faire une expérience alors Spencer allaient être celui qui jouerait le role 'efféminé' dans le couple par pur volonté d'avancer sans blesser l'égo de son partenaire pour pouvoir danser n'importe quelle chorée qu'il inventerait. Et bien, il était heureux que son partenaire relève le défi.

Malgré tout, Spencer savait d'avance qu'il partait avec un handicap, l'opinion public sur l'homosexualité. Les questions se poursuivirent donc pour revenir vers le film pendant que Spencer se dirigeait avec JJ dans les coulisses.

 **-Tu es sûr que tu veux tenter l'expérience, Spence?**

 **-Oui, JJ. C'est un moyen de me tester pour mes chorégraphies et mon jeu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut créer une histoire en danse avec deux hommes et encore moins en une semaine.**

 **-Mais tout le monde va te cataloguer comme un homosexuel désormais et même si je n'ai rien contre, comme tu ne l'ais pas et que ça pourrait te faire perdre beaucoup de contrats... je veux être sûr que tu y as bien réfléchit.**

 **-Oui. Et puis, si je peux en perdre pleins, je peux aussi en gagner beaucoup plus. Si je parviens à faire ressentir au public des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas ressentir alors il y a plus d'une chance qu'on me propose de faire des chorégraphies pour certaines occasions ou de danser pour d'autres. Et puis, je n'ai aucun problème avec le titre d'homosexuel, je pense que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. On est amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne choisit pas.**

 **-Lila sera là en fait. C'est ton ex mais elle n'a pas apprécié votre rupture non? Comment pense tu qu'elle va le prendre?**

 **-Je sais qu'elle sera là, JJ. Mais on s'est reparlé depuis et ça va mieux entre nous, on est amis. Elle va danser avec Brahim Zaibat, je crois.**

 **-Oui. Ça promet d'être intéressant. En fait, tu es content du choix de ton partenaire?**

 **-Assez. Je veux dire, c'est une icone du cinéma qui est connu pour son amour des femmes donc non seulement son égo ne sera pas touché par la critique mais en plus, il a une forte carrure et une prestance superbe donc pour les chorégraphies ce sera parfait.**

 **-En fait, pour danser, tu vas faire quoi, Spence? Tu vas faire la femme, je m'en doute mais tu vas faire des portés aussi?**

 **-Oui. Mais si je connais la technique sur le papier, en pratique se sera différent, je n'ai jamais eu la place de la personne soulevée... il va falloir pratiquer. Tu pourras nous donner ton avis, s'il te plait JJ?**

 **-Comme toujours.**

C'est à ce moment là que sous les applaudissements, Derek sortit de la scène. Il se dirigea vers Reid en discutant avec son producteur puis approcha le danseur.

 **-Enchanté, Derek Morgan.**

 **-Enchanté, Spencer Reid.**

 **-Et moi, Jennifer Jarreau mais appellez moi JJ comme tout le monde. Bon, je vous laisse faire les présentations et tout et tout. Amusez vous bien!**

JJ partit donc laissant les deux hommes dans un silence inconfortable.

 **-Que diriez vous de sortir dans un parc pour parler.**

 **-Volontier mais je suppose que comme on va être ensemble 24 heures sur 24 dans peu de temps, on pourrait commencer par se tutoyer.**

 **-Oui, dans ce cas, Derek, allons dans un parc.**

Ils sortirent donc pour aller vers le parc le plus proche. Il faisait encore chaud puisqu'on était en début août. Ils s'assirent sur un banc les caméras ayant disparus depuis longtemps. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment quoi faire mais Spencer se lança finalement.

 **-Bien. Vu que nous sommes tous les deux dans cette situation, d'abord, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses de "Danse avec les stars"?**

 **-En fait, pour moi, c'est un rendez vous famillial. Chaque année, ma mère et mes soeurs regardent les primes et je suis avec elles. C'est sympa de voir chaque semaine des danses magnifiques et tout le côté spectacle est beau aussi mais on voit qu'il y a beaucoup de travail derrière, c'est impressionnant. J'ai des amis qui y ont participé aussi et qui raconte avoir vécu une expérience fantastique alors quand on m'a proposé, j'ai tout de suite accepté.**

 **-C'est génial alors, ta mère et tes soeurs vont te voir danser à chaque fois!**

 **-Oui. Et elles attendent beaucoup de toi parceque tu es leur favoris et qu'elles veulent que je danse comme un dieu pour danser avec elles ensuite.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des danseurs et danseuses professionnels? Et tu voulais être avec qui?**

 **-Ils sont impressionnant bien sûr mais pour la plupart, je trouve que toi et Christophe Licata faites des chorégraphies magnifiques et surtout pleines d'émotions. J'aime aussi beaucoup Emily Prentiss qui quoi que discrête est toujours dans le top trois. Et Fauve Hautot qui a une énergie débordante et se donne à fond quitte à prendre des risques et fait énormément confiance à tous ces partenaires. J'aurai apprécié danser avec elle.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des juges?**

 **-Je trouve que Hotch, Gideon et Rossi sont très juste sur leur commentaire et notation mais je trouve que Pietra note trop gentilement la plupart du temps et encore plus avec des beaux mecs. Personnellement, j'appréhende surtout l'avis de Hotch.**

 **-Je comprends. Maintenant, la partie la plus importante. Que penses-tu de notre duo? Jusqu'où veux-tu aller avec lui? Et qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas prêt à faire du tout?**

 **-Je penses que notre duo est un challenge pour nous mais qu'on va avoir beaucoup de critique. C'est pour faire de la publicité pour dals et j'accepte ça avec comme objectif de leur en mettre plein la vue et d'aller le plus loin possible. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. D'abord parcequ'on est deux hommes et que les danses pour la plupart sont sur le thème de l'amour. Je veux bien avoir l'air amoureux transit d'un homme mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Après, si j'y parviens, ça peut montrer mes capacités d'acteur et me faire décrocher des rôles mais c'est encore tout à fait incertain.**

 **-Derek, tu sais que je vais jouer le rôle de la femme donc ça ira pour ton image public. Du côté physique... est-ce que tu as des demandes particulières?**

 **-Pour l'instant, oui et non, je ne veux pas être trop dans le contact déplacé mais en même temps, je sais qu'en danse, c'est le principe même avec une femme alors pourquoi pas avec un homme surtout que c'est du jeu.**

 **-Bien. Pour commencer, je ne vais pas te faire faire ce genre de chose de toute façon. Il ne s'agit pas de choquer le public dès le début donc on va faire du quickstep, du jive puis du chachacha. Autrement dit, se sera des danses vivantes, rapides et surtout très physiques** **donc j'espère que tu as la forme...**

 **-Je crois.**

 **-Après ces danses là, on verra pour le côté romantique. Pour l'instant, nous serons des bons copains qui sortent s'amuser en boite. Ah! Il y a un autre défit à relever aussi. Dans chaque autre couple, il y a des femmes donc forcément, leur tenus changent plus souvent, attirent le regard et font le rêve de la plupart des autres femmes mais nous, nous n'avons rien pour attirer le regard si ce n'est notre jeu et notre duo différent puisque si nos costumes peuvent changer, il n'y a rien de bien différent. Donc il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour qu'on regarde notre danse. Pour l'instant, parceque c'est le premier prime, nous avons trois semaines de préparation, pour apprendre à nous connaître et apprendre les bases. Donc comme tu l'as deviné, on va commencer par du jive. Je ne te dis pas encore sur quelle chanson mais de toute façon, on va devoir rejouer la scène plus tard pour que ce soit filmer... je vais donc juste te conseiller de bien manger et de te reposer tant que tu le peux encore.**

 **-C'est tellement gentil de ta part, Spencer, de vouloir me tuer dès la première danse.**

Ils continuèrent donc par la suite à apprendre à se connaître.

* * *

Garcia, elle aussi avait accepté de participer à danse avec les stars avec joie. C'était un rêve pour elle de danser comme une princesse et son prince alors danse avec les stars c'était comme un sortilège de sa maraine la fée. Elle avait acceptée toute heureuse!

Pénélope Garcia était une femme reconnu pour son univers décalé et ses chansons incroyablement appréciées. Ainsi, elle avait des millions de fans autant en tant que chanteuse et en tant que cantatrice d'opéra. Malgré tout, c'était une femme qui complexait vis à vis de son poids sous la façade d'une femme forte. Alors même si danse avec les stars représentait pour elle un conte de fée, elle n'était pas sûr de parvenir à danser gracieusement...

Elle avait cependant hâte de rentrer dans cette émission et d'apprendre à danser. Elle se demandait avec qui elle serait. Elle adorait tout simplement tous les danseurs et rêvait d'être avec un beau gosse évidemment! Lorsqu'elle avait reçut cette proposition, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru mais il avait fallu qu'elle reçoive ce rendez-vous par son coéquipier dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité pour véritablement réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Maintenant, elle attendait à la terrasse d'un café l'arrivée de son futur partenaire. Puis, quelqu'un plaça ses mains sur ses yeux et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'inconnu lui demander qui elle pensait qu'il soit, elle sauta de joie sur place en criant!

 **-Oui! Je suis avec Christophe! Christophe Licata!**

 **-Oui! Garcia! Enchanté.**

 **-Enchanté, appelle moi, Pénélope, c'est bon. Oohhh! Je suis troooop heureuse! Tu es un danseur formidable! En plus, tu fais des chorégraphies de rêve. Ça va être génial! Je vais me sentir comme une princesse!**

 **-Exactement, en plus, pour notre première danse, on va faire une valse.**

 **-Super! Génial!**

 **-Alors, on a trois semaines pour commencer avant le premier prime et donc trois semaines pour apprendre les bases de la danse standart et la valse elle même. Pour commencer, je te propose qu'on apprenne à se connaître aujourd'hui et Lundi, on va commencer à danser.**

 **-D'accord! Alors, pour commencer... je suis Pénélope Garcia. Je suis chanteuse et cantatrice. J'aime la mode, le maquillage, la cuisine et les patisseries en général, je suis une grande fan de tout ce qui est beau, chaud ou mignon. Mais c'est ce que tout le monde peut connaître de moi. Alors, ce que les autres ne savent pas... je suis hum... orpheline. J'ai perdu mes parents à 18 ans mais j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à des amis. Grâce à ce que j'ai gagné en chantant dans un bar, j'ai pu louer un studio, je ne les remercierais jamais assez. Et c'est très bizare d'avouer ça à quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir te faire confiance et de te connaître parceque je t'ai vu danser les saisons précédentes.**

 **-C'est... triste.**

 **-Non, c'est pas triste. C'est heureux. Mes parents étaient un peu... disons qu'ils étaient des gens du voyage et ils m'ont appris que la mort n'était pas une fin. Alors, même si c'était dur, je vais mieux. Et puis, grâce à ce qu'ils m'ont appris, j'ai remonté la pente. Et puis, je suis heureuse maintenant, j'ai une vie heureuse, je continue ce que je veux avec mes concerts et opéras et j'aide des amis quand ils ont des problèmes avec leur ordinateur. Alors ce n'est pas triste. Tout va bien. Changeons de sujet si ça te met mal à l'aise.**

 **-En fait, revenons sur ce que tu as dit avant. Tu as l'impression de me connaître avec la danse et de pouvoir me faire confiance. C'est parfait! La danse est un moyen d'expression, on peut faire dire à notre danse ce que l'on pense. Je suis heureux que tu me connaisses. Et que tu me fasses confiance, c'est l'idéal pour que l'on danse ensemble. À moi. Alors, je suis un danseur parceque j'aime ça, ma vie tourne autour de ça. Mais j'aime la danse autant pour sa beauté que pour la possibilité d'exprimer d'innombrables choses. Pour moi, la danse permet de raconter une histoire. En cela, je rejoint beaucoup les idées de Spencer, nous sommes très proche sur nos idées de la danse ce qui fait que nous sommes amis. Alors pour parler de ma méthode de travaille, je vais t'apprendre une chorégraphie qui s'adapte à l'histoire qu'on va raconter. Pour cette valse de commencement, on va raconter une belle histoire.**

 **-Oh oh oh! On va faire un prince et une princesse!**

 **-Oui. Mais ça va être l'histoire d'un prince et d'une princesse qui n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer comme à la roméo et juliette sauf que au lieu de se suicider, ils vont se séparer à la fin.**

 **-Oh non... c'est horrible.**

 **-Un peu. Mais le but c'est qu'ils vont s'aimer tout le temps qu'ils le pourront d'un amour pur et tendre. Ils vont respecter les codes que leur titre leur impose et se voir lorsqu'ils le pourront alors c'est important qu'on soit très proche pendant qu'on va danser.**

 **-Ok d'accord. Alors c'est partit, pendant une semaine on se transforme en héritiers du trône! Allons-y mon chou! Ah j'oubliais, j'ai tendance à surnommer les personnes que j'aime bien de nombreuses façon différentes.**

 **-Yeeees!**

Ainsi, le duo Pénélope Garcia et Christophe Licata commençait déjà à bien s'entendre. Ils étaient déjà sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux personnes étaient en effet très joyeuses et chaleureuses. C'était des personnes sensibles. Ça allait être leur carte maîtresse pour l'émission car Pénélope et Christophe ne pourraient pas faire des porter trop impressionnant. C'était peut-être méchant de le dire mais les deux personnes savaient reconnaître la vérité, Licata ne pourrait pas soulever Garcia au dessus de sa tête pendant longtemps ou la faire sauter dans ses bras. Ils étaient réalistes. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que les porters qui pouvaient leur apporter des points. Il suffisait que les jeux de jambes, le cadre et la tête soient bien placés, des chorégraphies bien faites et une interprétation parfaite. Et chacun d'entre eux avait bien cette idée en tête pour aller en finale.

* * *

Emily Prentiss était une formidable danseuse professionnelle qui enchainait les boulots partout. Danse avec les stars avait d'abord était pour elle un travail comme un autre mais il lui avait permit de vivre de ce qu'elle aimait et finalement, présente à chaque saison, elle ne quittait plus le groupe. Elle avait été assez loin dans chaque saison sans jamais vraiment gagner mais cette fois-ci, elle était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et arracher la victoire des mains des autres. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à danser à un chanteur. Au moins, il devait avoir le sens du rythme. C'était un avantage conséquent pour commencer et ça lui donnait du temps pour lui apprendre la technique.

Elle était donc partit lui apprendre la nouvelle et pour cela, elle s'était infiltré dans les coulisses de sa salle de concert. N'intervenant cependant pas sur scène.

 **-Bonjour. Alors, tu dois t'en douter mais je suis ta future partenaire pour danse avec les stars. Emily Prentiss, enchanté.**

 **-Emmanuel Moire, enchanté. Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme partenaire! Tu es une excellente danseuse!**

 **-Merci. Donc on va devoir rapidement apprendre à se connaître. On a trois semaines avant le premier prime... Donc on va utiliser ses trois semaines à temps complet. Je préfère directement te l'avouer, tu vas souffrir.**

 **-Merci. Au moins, c'est dit...**

 **-Comme tu vas bientôt aller chanter, je te propose qu'on apprenne à se connaître directement pendant l'entraînement. Je veux dire on va s'entraîner et pendant les pauses on discutera de nous comme ça, on avance et en même temps, on apprend à se connaître et en prime, tu peux faire quelques pauses pour te reposer sous un prétexte différent.**

 **-Ah merci! Oh moins comme ça tu fais semblant d'être gentille mais c'est pas du tout le cas!**

 **-Exactement! Bon, pendant le temps qu'on a, parlons de notre but et de ce qu'on va travailler pour l'atteindre.**

 **-Et bien... je veux juste aller le plus loin possible.**

 **-Dans ce cas, allons en finale! Tu as du le remarquer, je suis très technique dans mes danses mais moins artistiquement impliqué... enfin, il y a moins d'émotions. Il n'empêche pas pourtant que je veux bien en mettre... Donc l'idée c'est qu'on va travailler la technique comme d'habitude mais si tu trouves la chorégraphie... moyenne ou pas assez sentimentalement présente, il faudrait que tu me le dises parceque, je ne m'en rend pas toujours compte.**

 **-D'accord. C'est parfait. Je n'hésiterai pas à te le dire parceque ça compte beaucoup pour fait, je peux t'appeler Emily?**

 **-Oui, bien sur! Et je peux t'appeler Manu? Je sais que c'est peut-être trop familier mais avouons que Emmanuel c'est un peu long...**

 **-Oui, vas-y Emily après tout, tout mes amis m'appellent Manu.**

 **-Manu! Faut que tu y ailles, on commence dans deux minutes!**

 **-D'accord, Marie! J'arrive! Je dois y aller.**

 **-Oui, bien sûr. On se voit à l'entraînement de lundi de toute façon. A la prochaine.**

 **-À bientôt!**

Au moins, pensais Emily, ils s'entendaient bien. Peut-être que ce chanteur réputé pour être très prit par les émotions pourraient lui apporter ce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire ressentir dans ses danses depuis que son mari avait été envoyé en prison parcequ'il avait été impliqué dans une affaire sordide. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu du tout et ça lui avait fait un choc et comme Spencer aimait bien le lui dire, elle était devenu une handicapée des émotions mais Spencer l'avait aidé à s'en sortir alors, elle acceptait cette pique aussi bien qu'elle lui en envoyait de plus, grâce à lui, elle s'était améliorée dans son expression de ses pensées et sentiments... c'était un merveilleux ami.

Si Emmanuel Moire pouvait l'aider à son tour ne serait-ce que pour exprimer des émotions dans ses danses, peut-être s'en sortirait-elle. De toute façon, elle allait essayer de l'emmener en finale!

* * *

Lila Archer était dans danse avec les stars seulement depuis cette saison alors, elle ne connaissait pas encore la difficulté d'apprendre une nouvelle danse à un novice chaque semaines. Mais elle était une femme courageuse et têtue. Et puis, il y avait Spencer avec elle, c'était un ami maintenant. Avant ils avaient été amants et amoureux mais leur caractères et personnalités étaient trop différentes pour faire durer leur relation. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté la rupture et l'amitié qui avait suivit les bras ouverts mais elle repensait parfois à leur doux moments et elle perdait le sourire que ces souvenirs lui donnaient. En fin de compte, elle l'aimait encore et était prête à changer son attitude même si chacun d'entre eux savait que ça lui était impossible. Spencer ne le savait pas. C'était ainsi. Mais, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Ils allaient être ensemble pendant de longs mois alors, elle aurait sûrement une chance de le récupérer.

De plus, elle n'allait pas avoir de concurrence vu que l'émission avait voulu innover et que Spencer avait choisit de participer à cette expérience en dansant avec un autre homme. Il serait donc parfaitement libre.

Du moins, pour l'instant, elle allait rencontrer son futur partenaire, Brahim Zaibat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en se disant qu'avec le beau gosse avec qui elle allait danser, ils allaient gagner beaucoup de votes du public, surtout le public féminin.

La rencontre fut simple et rapide. Les deux s'entendaient bien après tout, ils avaient presque le même âge. En plus, ayant un certain physique et dansant merveilleusement viens de la danse de rue comme ça s'appelait, il pourrait s'en problème réaliser des figures complexes. Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages à l'avoir pour partenaire. Ils allaient donc pouvoir se concentrer sur la technique et l'émotion sans penser à la difficulté des porters. En fin de compte, elle venait peut-être juste d'arriver dans l'émission mais elle allait peut-être gagner...

* * *

Dans quoi s'était-il mit? Bon sang. Il savait que Spencer aimait les challenge mais de là à soulever volontairement un débat public et le fait de savoir que contrairement aux idées et décisions des patrons de la chaîne et de l'émission Spencer avait bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'émission et de ne pas se faire éliminer dès la deuxième émission... Gideon avait beau savoir que son presque fils était fou, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Comment allait-il pouvoir se battre face à la presse à scandale et les directeurs?

Bien sûr, Jason savait que chaque juge n'oserait normalement sans tenir compte de leurs "obligations" de sortit le couple masculin après tout, Hotch, Rossi, Blake et lui étaient réputés pour leur incorruptibilité. Il espérait au moins que son fils ne se blesserait pas. Gideon ne voulait pas que son fils se brûle les ailes... mais peut-être était-ce mieux pour lui. Après tout, Spencer n'avait pas du talent qu'en danse. Il était bon à presque tout. De nombreuses personnes tentaient régulièrement de le recruter pour des entreprises ou autres. Spencer avait d'ailleurs déjà aider la police ou l'armée lors de problèmes sérieux. Les juges en avaient discuté l'idée de l'émission avec ce couple d'hommes pouvait être bonne si seulement les gens étaient ouverts d'esprit mais pour l'instant le but de l'émission b'était pas d'ouvrir les yeux aux gens mais au contraire de se moquer de ce couple et ainsi d'apporter une audience très grande puis de les éliminer. Et Spencer avait pour but de se servir de cette opportunité pour changer les préjugés des gens et ainsi faire durer ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ne puisse qu'affirmer que ce couple était parfait et mérité de vivre même si c'était différents des normes. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient qu'amis mais les gens et leur imaginaire ferait tout le travail. Gideon allait encore s'inquiéter pour son fils... adoptif certes mais ça ne comptait plus au vu de l'ampleur de leur sentiments affectifs.

* * *

Fic n°9 pour voter.


	11. Fic n10

Voici le premier chapitre.

Esprit criminel

Pas de titre

Proche de 10 000 mots par chapitre

Spencer/Derek

Spencer/OC au début

Fic n°10 pour voter

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Reid était une personne introvertie de part son enfance mais il avait trouvé dans l'équipe du Département d'Analyse du Comportement (BAU en anglais) une famille sur laquelle compter. Il y avait bien sûr de nombreuses choses qu'il se gardait d'avouer aux autres par peur ou par jeu. L'équipe le pensait vierge ou innocent selon leur propre mots parcequ'ils le croyaient asexué. C'était bien loin d'être le cas mais c'était un jeu pour lui qui découvrirait le premier qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'ils le pensaient. Aaron avait gagné mais par pur plaisir également, il ne disait rien et riait avec Spencer. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué être homosexuel après tout, ne devraient-il pas s'en être aperçut en tant que profiler. Et simplement parce que ce n'était pas important, Reid ne leur avait pas dit non plus qu'il peignait. Il avait vendu à l'occasion quelques peintures et en avait faite pour son ami Ethan, à la nouvelle Orléan et à Aaron pour décorer son appartement à Noël mais personne n'avait su que c'était lui qui avait peint ce grand paysage, il n'avait pas non plus démenti l'avoir acheté.

Reid avait donc pu garder une partie de sa vie privée intact et ainsi avoir un refuge loin d'eux si quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors il s'en servait pour échapper aux affaires... c'est pourquoi il gardait toujours dans sa valise ou sur lui un carnet de dessin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch venait de les appeler pour se retrouver en salle de réunion, ils avaient un cas et il devait se libérer rapidement pour partir. Alors Reid laissa son tableau comme il était et jeta ses pinceaux dans de l'eau et enleva son tablier. Il se précipita alors au bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde était déjà là et Derek rit en le voyant.

 **-Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?**

 **-Oui, pretty boy. Une tache de peinture.**

Morgan s'approcha et avec son pouce enleva la tache de rouge sur le visage de Spencer.

 **-C'est que...**

 **-On sait, soit tu étais à une exposition assez fraiche soit tu es rentré dans un peintre qui t'as renversé de la peinture dessus. Encore heureux que tu ne soit pas couvert, beau gosse.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est "heureux" qu'il ne soit pas recouvert de peinture mon apollon en chocolat. C'est un fantasme incroyablement sexy.**

Reid rougit à se commentaire mais ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il en profita pour ne pas révéler la façon dont il avait eu cette tache de peinture sur le visage.

 **-Bien les gamins, on arrête là, JJ, fait nous la présentation. Garcia, montre les photos.**

 **-Alors, nous avons un cas à la nouvelle Orléan. On le surnomme "L'Artiste". La police à besoin d'aide avec ce cas mais elle ne nous a pas appelé avant parcequ'avant, "L'Artiste" n'était qu'un voleur. À l'époque,**

 **-Cinq ans dans le dossier.**

 **-Oui, Reid. À l'époque, il était surnommé le "gentleman cambrioleur" d'après la chanson parcequ'il volait les tableaux des riches comme des pauvres mais laissait toujours un mot en français pour s'en excuser. Lorsque les tableaux étaient des faux, il les retournait à leur propriétaire en le leur signalant par un second mots.**

 **-"Je vous le rend, il ne met d'aucune valeur. Il vous fera une merveilleuse décoration de salon, hypocrites. Pour les riches. Et sa valeur sentimentale surpasse sa valeur marchande alors prenez en soin pour les pauvres.", c'était bien un gentleman. Par contre le dossier dit que les mots au moment des vols, eux étaient tous différents.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis?**

 **-Et bien Emily, il tue. Il y a un an, il s'est mit à ne voler que des "nues" et depuis huit mois des nues uniquement masculin. Mais il a commencé à tuer depuis onze mois.**

 **-Un mois après le vol exclusif des "nues". Pourquoi ne nous appelle-t-il que maintenant?**

 **-Tu les connais, Morgan. Ils se croient tous capables de gérer.**

 **-Garcia, les photos.**

 **-Oui, patron! Alors chacun de ses meurtres est mit en scène. Que ce soit directement après le vol ou pendant celui-là, la mise en scène représente le tableau volé. Voici le premier tableau volé qui a conduit à un meurtre et maintenant, je me retourne et je vais regarder des images de petits chatons parceque c'est le corps de la victime.**

 **-On sait comment elle est morte?**

 **-Overdose. Mais je suis impressionné.**

 **-Pourquoi Reid?**

 **-Hotch, j'ai une mémoire éidétique donc je suis capable de le dire clairement, ce meurtre même ppur un premier est trop parfait. La victime et le tableau sont identique en tout point. Même visage, même carrure, même ce qui l'entoure est reproduit à la perfection. Il ne manque aucun détails alors soit L'Artiste a une mémoire éidétique comme moi soit il connait les tableaux qu'il vol sur le bout des doigts avant de passer à l'acte. Et au vue du laps de temps entre les meurtres et les vols qui ne cesse de varier, il n'a pas le temps de les étudier à chaque fois mais doit en connaître quand même beaucoup dessus donc ce peut être les deux. Garcia, montre moi rapidement les autres photos.**

Elle les fit donc toute défiler.

 **-Non. Il n'a pas une mémoire éidétique mais tout de même une bonne mémoire photographique et du talent.**

 **-D'où vient son obcession pour le nue? Une femme qui l'aurait rejeté?**

 **-Non, il n'aurait pas volé le nue d'hommes ensuite. Et d'où vient ses déclencheur parcequ'il y en a plusieurs.**

 **-Un an, les nues. Onze mois, les meurtres. Huit mois, les nues masculins. C'est dans un laps de temps assez rapproché... a-t-il continué de laisser des mots?**

 **-Oui au moment des vols.**

 **-Et pour les meurtres?**

 **-Oui, Morgan. Ils sont dans le dossier.**

 **-Mais je ne lis pas aussi vite que toi.**

 **-"Tu seras maintenant immortelle", "Tu ne vieillieras plus", "Tu es mieux que l'original", "Tu n'auras servit à rien d'autre qu'à cela mais c'est ta plus belle oeuvre", "Ta vie sera éternelle", tous dans la même idée pour les femmes mais pour les hommes "Tu m'as fait bouger", "Tu ne mérite pas cette belle fin", "Par ta faute l'oeuvre est raté" et ainsi de suite. Il est élogieux avec les femmes mais avec les hommes, il ne les trouve pas à la hauteur du chef d'oeuvre de l'artiste. Mais peut importe ce qu'il dit, il s'excuse toujours pour les familles et dépose même une compensation matérielle lorsque les familles sont pauvres.**

 **-Donc il a des remords?**

 **-Pas forcément. Il est triste pour les familles mais se fiche des victimes.**

 **-Non, Emily. Il ne s'en fiche pas, au contraire, il s'en préoccupe beaucoup. Si ce n'est l'overdose, il ne leur a pas fait de mal et il n'y a pas eu de viol. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas souiller son oeuvre et qu'il avait de grandes attentes envers les victimes mais celles-ci le décoivent parfois. Il devait les admirer ou les aimer mais elles ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait.**

 **-Bien, on continuera dans l'avion. Départ dans vingt minutes, Garcia, tu viens aussi.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ils allèrent donc tous dans l'avion et après avoir convenu que L'Artiste devait bien connaître la nouvelle Orléan et trouvait toujours assez de temps pour la mise en scène mais qu'il ne cherchait pas forcément ni à choquer, ni à faire peur, ni la reconnaissance mais juste la beauté et la satisfaction personnelle, ils en profitèrent pour dormir.

Reid relut simplement le dossier avant de dormir et remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors vraiment pris le temps de comprendre. Parmis les vols commis lors de la phase"gentleman cambrioleur", la dernière oeuvre était celle du peintre le Renard argenté qui représentait une scène d'amitié entre deux hommes en arrière plan sur la terrasse d'un café et quelques femmes en premier plan semblait les masquer mais ils étaient tout de même les rôles principaux du tableau puisque son titre était: "Plus l'amitié est discrète plus elle est sincère".

Le problème qui se posait maintenant à Reid était que ce tableau avait été volé à son ami Evan et qu'il en était le peintre sous le pseudonime de Renard argenté mais surtout que les deux hommes en arrière plan le représentait lui et son ami Ethan.

Non... ça ne pouvait pas être un déclencheur et puis, ce n'était pas La dernière oeuvre volée avant les meurtres. Ce devait être une coincidence. Il irait tout de même en parler avec Ethan. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Le Renard argenté commençait à se faire une certaine réputation. Grace à Ethan justement qui vendait les oeuvres qu'il lui faisait parvenir. Il reçut un regard inquiet de Aaron mais le rassura d'un signe de tête, il allait bientôt dormir. Il referma donc le dossier et s'allongea posant la tête sur les genoux de Morgan. Celui-ci le couvrit d'une couverture mais s'endormit rapidement après. Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon et Rossi dormant déjà. Hotch les regarda encore quelques instants et s'endormit à son tour, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ils descendirent donc du SUV et entrèrent dans le bâtiment de la police départementale.

 **-Bonjour, Jennifer Jarre au, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. Et voici, les agents Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Gideon et Prentiss, notre informaticienne, Garcia et le Dr Reid.**

 **-Enchanté, Donak. Nous vous attendions. Cette affaire dépasse nos compétences.**

 **-En effet et c'est ce qui me fait vous demander, pourquoi maintenant? Vous avez attendu onze mois avant de nous appeler alors j'aimerai avoir une réponse.**

 **-Morgan calme toi.**

 **-Et bien... la dernière personne à laquelle on a volé un tableau est le maire. Il s'agissait d'un nue masculin dont la personne ressemblait traits pour traits à son fils puisqu'il en était le modèle alors il s'inquiète de le retrouver mort et nous fait pression... je voulais vous appeler plus tôt mais malheureusement, les autres n'étaient pas d'accord.**

 **-Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer. Auriez vous une salle de libre pour nous permettre de travailler et éventuellement un panneau?**

 **-Oui, on en a fait préparer une pour vous.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Dites, c'est vrai que ce jeunot est docteur?**

 **-Oui, je suis bien docteur mais je ne suis médecin j'ai simplement des doctorats en chimie, mathématique et ingénierie.**

 **-Simplement?**

 **-C'est un génie, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre beau gosse à du talent.**

 **-Je vois.**

Ils entrèrent donc dans leur salle et en prirent possession. Reid sortit les photos des tableaux et des meurtres. Il les installa côte à côte sur le tableau puis il sortit une carte et plaça de mémoire des punaises de couleurs différentes aux endroits des vols et des meurtres. Les lieux des vols étaient dictés par les possesseurservices des tableaux et étaient donc parfaitement éparses et sans réel intérêt. Quand aux lieux des meurtres, ils devaient normalement indiquer le profil geographique du meurtrier. Pourtant, en le faisant, il s'aperçut que L'Artiste était intelligent car rien ne pouvait indiquer son véritable profil. Il était confortable avec tous les lieux de la nouvelle Orléan et il allait aléatoirement dans chaque endroit sans véritable répétition mais les victimes, elles, habitaient à des endroits plus ou moins proche de l'endroit de leur mort alors soit l'assassin les séduisait pour qu'elles le suivent soit il les enlevait pour les tuer ailleurs... Il fallait réfléchir à toutes les possibilités.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le temps avait passé et finalement les inquiétude de Reid s'était apaisées. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que son tableau aurait pu être un déclencheur. Cependant, la liste de suspect était toujours très grande et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire diminuer malgré les deux mois qui avait passé. Le profil bien qu'assez précis pouvait correspondre à de nombreuses personnes si on tenait compte qu'on était à la nouvelle Orléan et que d'innombrables artistes en tout genre et passionnés étaient ici. Aucun meurtres n'avait encore eu lieu en l'espace de deux mois. Et il n'y avait encore pas de véritables indices sur quel serait le prochain tableau volé et donc le thème de la prochaine mise en scène de meurtre. Il n'y avait donc que peu de chose à faire si ce n'est reprendre le dossier encore une fois depuis le début.

C'est à ce moment que Garcia eu une idée à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

 **-On ne sait pas quelle oeuvre il va vouloir voler mais si on lui donnait une oeuvre à voler?**

 **-Intéressant Garcia mais L'Artiste reconnait les toiles originales des fausses et comment savoir si elle l'interesse vraiment?**

 **-JJ, je pense quand même que Garcia a raison.**

 **-Merci, petit génie.**

 **-En fait, s'il reconnait l'original des copies, il suffit d'avoir une oeuvre originale et puisque son intérêt va à l'original, peut être porte-t-il un intérêt aux choses rares et de valeur. Autrement dit, si on lui met sous les yeux un original unique qui pour une certaine raison ne durera pas longtemps alors peut-être viendra-t-il le voler.**

 **-Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être. Et puis, on a pas assez d'argent pour acheter un original et encore moins une façon d'ogmenter la valeur d'un original quelconque.**

 **-En fait, je sais comment faire. Vous connaissez le principe d'une oeuvre éphémère. Ce sont les plus belle parcequ'elle ne dure qu'un instant. Il s'agit de faire de la publicité pour une oeuvre qui sera exposé deux semaines et sera brulé ensuite. Dans ces cas là, les gens se précipitent pour voir l'oeuvre et y porte tout de suite beaucoup d'intérêt. En plus, la menace de bruler le tableau fera augmenter sa valeur aux yeux de tous et nombreux seront ceux qui voudront l'acheter malgré que le peintre veuille le bruler, à n'importe quel prix. De ce fait, le voleur devra agir vite et on sera là pour l'attraper.**

 **-Toujours est-il Reid qu'aucun peintre n'acceptera de bruler son tableau s'il ne vient pas dans les délais. Et les oeuvres de peintres mort coûtent horriblement cher.**

 **-Morgan, je connais quelqu'un qui accepterai. De plus c'est quelqu'un qui avait déjà éveillé la curiosité du "gentleman cambrioleur" avant qu'il ne devienne L'Artiste. Il lui a volé une oeuvre. En fait, mon ami Ethan était celui qui avait la toile et qui se l'est faite voler. Il s'agit juste de lui faire peindre un nu masculin chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Donc l'oeuvre en sera d'autant plus rare.**

 **-Super, petit génie! Comment il s'appelle que je trouve son numéro?**

 **-Pas la peine Garcia... c'est moi. Écoutez, je ne pensais pas vous le dire avant mais on en a besoin et comme j'ai une mémoire éidétique, j'ai une facilité dans l'art en général... et je vends quelques toiles à l'occasion mais elles sont rares.**

 **-Allez, soit sérieux, beau gosse, on est sur un cas.**

 **-Je suis sérieux Morgan. Je peints sous le pseudonime le "Renard Argenté" c'est Ethan qui l'a trouvé. Et c'est ma toile que j'avais offerte à Ethan qu'il a volé. Et si tu veux une preuve, c'est moi qui ais peint le paysage pour Hotch... c'était plus personnel.**

 **-C'est toi, Reid? Je suis impressionné. Merci beaucoup, j'adore ce tableau, il est magnifique.**

 **-De rien.**

 **-Donc tu dis pouvoir peindre un nus masculin, le mettre en exposition pour deux semaines avec un buchet à la fin de ce tableau?**

 **-Oui. Mais il me faut du matériel et un model. Je veux dire, j'ai une bonne mémoire donc même un model pour une seconde ça me va mais il me faut quand même quelqu'un.**

 **-Tu sais qu'il tue des personnes ressemblantes ensuite? C'est donner un risque au model.**

 **-Pas de problème, Hotch, je le ferais. Il y aura moins de problème si c'est un agent sur le tableau. Et ce sera plus simple pour Reid, on se connait mieux qu'un vulgaire inconnu. J'ai confiance.**

 **-Parfait alors, Reid, tu peindras Morgan. Combien de temps ça va te prendre.**

 **-Ça dépend de la taille du tableau.**

 **-Format standart.**

 **-Un certain temps quand même mais si je ne dors pas je devrais pouvoir y arriver avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.**

 **-Parfait, va chercher du matériel et commence. JJ tu te chargeras de la publicité pour ça.**

 **-JJ, appelle Ethan aussi, il a des contacts, il connait mes acheteurs et pourra bien nous aider. Je vais peindre à l'hotel ce sera plus calme. Dis lui de me rejoindre quand vous aurez finis, il m'est toujours de bon conseil.**

Spencer et Derek allèrent donc faire les magasins pour trouver du matériel.

 **-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu peignais...**

 **-Ce n'était pas important...**

Il se pencha pour examiner les différents pinceaux et en choisit cinq. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les peintures différentes et pris de nombreuses couleurs différentes ma situation principalement les couleurs essentielles pour une toile d'après lui ses précédentes expériences.

 **-Et tu vas en rester là? Tu ne vas rien me dire? Je te signale que je vais devoir poser nu devant toi et tu ne penses pas que je mérite d'en savoir plus...**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas important... vraiment. J'apprécie simplement peindre et m'a mémoire éidétique me facilité beaucoup la tache. C'est tout.**

 **-Et tu peints de nombreux tableaux à ton ami Ethan, il t'en vend quelques-uns et tu en as fait un à Hotch mais à moi, ton meilleur ami, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ni de me le dire ni de m'en faire un...**

 **-Ne te vexe pas. J'avais besoin de garder ça pour moi et puis tu sais, je n'en ai pas fait non plus pour ma mère et tu sais pourtant à quel point je l'aime alors même si tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, certaines choses... enfin, je préfère garder ça pour moi loin de tout stress.**

 **-Je vois... désolé que tu doives le faire pour une affaire.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis celui qui l'a proposé.**

 **-Sinon, tu peints souvent des nus? Avoue le beau gosse, c'est ton atout pour charmer les filles. Elles se mettent elles même nue devant toi et hop, le tour est joué.**

 **-Beaucoup de personnes on pour fantasme de se faire peindre nus ce qui se comprend lorsque l'on réfléchit un peu. Un regard perçant qui ne cesse de caresser ton corps, la légèreté d'un pinceau sur la toile, sa douceur sur un sein et lorsqu'il frôle ta hanche mais surtout, le moment fatidique ou le peintre finit sa toile et que tu te vois magnifié par son regard, c'est aussi le moment où le peintre regarde sa toile avec tant d'amour que le model ne rêve que d'une chose, être à la place du tableau. C'est dans ces moments là que le model s'échauffe le plus et que le peintre passe à l'action, il fait l'amour à sa toile et le model couche avec l'inconnu qui le regardait langoureusement. Au final, le voyeurisme est un fantasme très commun notamment avec l'idée de la peinture de nus.**

 **-Putain, tu as du te faire plaisir avec toutes ses femmes... en fait, tu en parles tellement bien qu'elles doivent tomber à tes genoux.**

 **-Non, je n'ai jamais peint de nus et je n'ai jamais profité des femmes du fait de leur fantasme. De plus, je suis gay. Je préfère te l'avouer avant de te peindre mais rassure toi, je n'ai pour toi que des sentiments forts d'amitié.**

 **-Et bien, tu nous caches encore beaucoup de chose, beau gosse?**

 **-Non. Quelques unes. Mais je ne suis pas asexué et encore moins vierge.**

 **-Je vois. En tout cas, tant que tu ne réagis pas devant mon magnifique corps, je m'en fou.**

 **-Ce n'est pas impossible puisque tu as un corps agréable à regarder et que c'est un phénomène physique normal et surtout incontrôlé, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai des sentiments de ce type pour toi. De plus, tu seras celui qui sera nu et exposé à mes yeux... Donc c'est fort possible...**

 **-Parce que ce sera moi?**

 **-Non mais parceque ton corps avouons le, si tu en prends soin, c'est bien parcequ'il est parfait et qu'ainsi tu as plus de chance de séduire.**

 **-Et bien, on verra. Mais je te préviens, non seulement tu vas en entendre parler longtemps lorsque je te charierai, mais en plus, je le dirai à Garcia. Non, je blague... je ne te charierai pas, je laisserai Garcia le faire. Ah, et n'oublie pas de me prendre en photo en réalité et ta toile aussi parceque je crois que Garcia les voudra...**

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas.**

Spencer prit donc encore d'autres fournitures et prit une toile de taille moyenne et de bonne qualité. Ils chargèrent donc tout à l'arrière du SUV. Et Derek prit le volant pour aller vers leur hôtel. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Morgan commençait à stresser de plus en plus. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé? Il n'avait aucun problème avec son corps mais il était tout de même génée de poser nu. Pas que le fait que Spencer soit gay change quelque chose puisqu'il était certain de ses sentiments pour Morgan, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Mais le tableau serait vu par de nombreuses personnes pour "l'exposition" y compris ses collègues et amis.

En entrant dans leur chambre, Derek était à un niveau critique de stress. Reid commença à préparer le matériel et monta la chauffage. Il dit à Morgan d'aller se détendre en prenant une douche et de se préparer. Il mit donc la toile sur un trépied. Et réfléchit sur la toile qu'il pourrait peindre. Il n'aller quand même pas bâcler le travail. Il apporta à Morgan une robe de chambre longue de l'hôtel en passant sa main par la porte de la salle de bain, puis se posta devant le tableau et continua à réfléchir.

Lorsque Morgan sortit de la salle de bain, il était toujours tendu.

 **-Rassure toi, Derek, tu ne resteras pas longtemps nu, je t'observe deux minutes et tu peux te rhabiller. Puis pour le reste, je ferais en sorte que peu de personnes ne voient le tableau.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Sinon, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas ton "attribut".**

 **-Tu veux dire sexe.**

 **-Oui mais je pensais qu'avec des mots moins crus, tu irais mieux. Sinon, quel type de nus tu veux avoir?**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-De face ou de dos? Debout ou couché? Lumière allumée ou éteinte?**

 **-J'en sais rien. Peut-être debout.**

 **-Ok, je te propose de te mettre debout, face à moi et lumière à moitié éteintes. Ce sera plus rapide à peindre avec le lumières éteintes. Je trouve.**

 **-Ça me va.**

 **-Dernière chose, Derek. Tu seras coupé à mi-cuisses dans le tableau et un drap enroulé autour de ta taille donc tu n'es pas obligé de tout me montrer. Il faudrait que tu croises tes mains et que tu les poses sur la cuisse droite. Comme ça, ton bras gauche va cacher la partie sensuelle. Courbe toi aussi un peu en avant et pencher ta tête vers ton épaule droite. J'aurais un point de vue en diagonale vers ta gauche. On verra une partie de tes tatouages. Il faudrait que tu ais un air lascif pas comme lorsque tu séduit une femme mais comme lorsque tu sers une femme dans tes bras pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, à ce moment là, elle est lascive. Il faut que tu ais la même expression. Mais regarde moi dans les yeux. Ah et aussi, c'est assez courant mais pour mieux faire ressortir la lumière sur ton corps, il va falloir que je te mette de l'huile sur le corps. Ça te va?**

 **-Oui, c'est bon. Je peux le faire.**

 **-Tu n'auras à garder la pose que deux minutes et ce sera bon. Au pire, je te redemanderai pour certains détails comme la bouche ou les yeux mais sinon, ce sera bon. Dans ce cas, si tu es prêt... Prends ce drap et place le autour de tes hanches.**

 **-Comme ça?**

 **-Plus bas. Il faut qu'on envisage qu'il tombe c'est l'imaginaire qui rend l'oeuvre plus belle.**

 **-Comme ça alors.**

 **-Oui, c'est assez bas mais... moins serré. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça.**

 **-Non, ça ira, c'est une affaire difficile et ça pourrait nous aider. Viens me le placer comme il faut.**

 **-Tu es sûr?**

 **-Oui. Je n'aurai pas le courage de vraiment le faire.**

 **-Quand je dirai aux autres que j'ai plus de courage que toi... personne ne me croira**.

Il s'avança donc et plaça le drap comme il fallait. Il s'éloignant pour regarder le drapé et replaça certains plis du tissus. Puis il se recula à nouveau, éteint la lumière et trouvant l'ensemble satisfaisant, il se plaça avec le bon angle de vue pendant deux minutes pleines. Sous la demande de Morgan et avec beaucoup d'humour, le prit en photo avec différentes poses pour Garcia.

Derek se rhabille donc et prit l'appareil photo. Étrangement, il trouva les photos assez belle sans rester trop longtemps dessus. Puis il observa Reid remonter les manches de sa chemise, se mettre pieds nus et se placer devant la toile comme s'il analysait ce qu'il aller faire et ce dont il avait besoin. Reid avait rallumé la lumière et réouvert les rideaux. Puis Reid prit une palette et versa de la peinture dans des récipients. Avec un gros pinceau, il balaya rapidement le fond de la toile en noir. Puis mettant ce pinceau dans l'eau, il commença sérieusement le tableau. Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec toutes ses couleurs, ces mélanges et encore moins la raison pour laquelle il changeait de type de pinceaux et les traits de peinture qu'il faisait.

Derek sortit sur le balcon avant d'appeler Hotch pour ne pas déranger Reid.

 **-C'est bon, Reid a commencé à peindre.**

 **-Et il te permet de téléphoner?**

 **-Tu connais sa mémoire. J'ai finis de "poser". Je reviens.**

 **-Non, c'est bon reste à l'hôtel. Ça n'avance à rien ici de toutes façon. Et puis, tu connais Reid, quand il est concentré il oublie tout le reste y comprit de se nourrir donc occupe toi de lui. JJ et l'ami de Spencer sont en train de s'occuper de l'exposition et de la publicité. Il a beaucoup de connaissance mais je crois que JJ va finir par tout prendre en charge, tu la connais. Du coup, il va sûrement passer voir Reid dans quelques temps.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Sinon, je crois que Garcia aurait voulu venir avec vous. Et puis, si ce n'est des recherches sur les tableaux on ne lui fait pas faire de recherches donc elle s'ennuie assez. Je lui dirai de vous rejoindre avec Ethan, je crois. On est bien assez ici.**

 **-Dit lui qu'elle aura la priorité sur la peinture et sur les photos!**

 **-Tu veux lui faire faire une crise cardiaque? Je lui dis. ...**

 **-Derek! Mon apollon en chocolat! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!**

 **-Oui, oui, baby girl. Mais je ne te mens pas, on a vraiment prit des photos souvenirs pour toi.**

 **-Remercie le petit génie pour moi.**

 **-Il est trop concentré pour l'instant mais tu lui diras toi même après.**

 **-Compte sur moi. Je viendrai dès qu'Ethan sera près.**

 **-À tout à l'heure alors.**

Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur. Reid avançait lentement mais sûrement. Il partit donc acheter du café pour le moment où Reid voudrait en boire. Il commanderait à manger plus tard. Il profita donc du temps d'attente pour sommeiller.

Reid était trop concentré à peindre pour s'appercevoir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre le téléphone de la chambre sonner. En regardant autour de lui, il vit Derek dormir et se dirigea vers le téléphone. La femme lui dit que Garcia et Ethan voulaient monter et qu'ils disaient que Derek était au courant. Il lui confirma donc qu'ils pouvaient monter. Il réveilla Morgan et continua un peu à peindre.

 **-Coucou! Comment vont mon apollon en chocolat et mon petit génie?**

 **-Très bien, Baby girl. En fait, Reid, je t'ai pris du café. Il doit être froid mais...**

 **-...**

 **-Il ne vous entends pas. Je vais le sortir du tableau.**

Ethan se plaça donc derrière Reid, le prit dans ses bras et fit entrer une paille dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, Reid aspira par la paille et eu la joie de sentir un liquide sucré dans sa gorgé.

 **-Du café... comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de Reid.**

Spencer posa donc ses pinceaux dans l'eau et prit finalement le gobelet dans ses mains. Ethan prit les verres pleins d'eau et les pinceaux et alla les nettoyer.

 **-Désolé, Derek mais ce n'est pas du café.**

 **-Et oui, Ethan est passé acheter du jus de pommes. Il a d'ailleurs parus surpris que tu répondes au téléphone.**

 **-C'est un réflexe. Si jamais on a une affaire. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je retourne dans l'univers de la peinture. En fait, Ethan, merci pour le jus de pommes.**

 **-Pourquoi pas du café?**

 **-Le café c'est génial mais je me suis conditionné à m'arrêter de peindre avec du jus de pommes. C'est parceque lorsqu'Ethan et moi étions en collocation, il n'achetait que ça et puis au final... C'est devenue "le" truc pour m'en faire sortit et par tradition, après on mange de la pizza.**

 **-Ça aussi c'est inattendu.**

 **-Ethan.**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu as prit quoi comme pizzas?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te dit même que j'en ai pris?**

 **-Tu ne serais pas venu sans...**

 **-Il a prit la forestière, une trois fromage et la classique.**

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Maintenant, petit génie, parlons de chose sérieuse, où en est le tableau et où sont les photos?**

 **-Le tableau n'est pas encore très bien avancé, ce n'est que le début. Je me suis mis dans "l'ambiance" avec le fond noir et j'ai commencé à placer les éléments dans leur ensemble... je dégrossis le travail en fait mais tout les détails, je les ferais plus tard. Les photos sont là bas. La première de la série est celle que je vais peindre. Et les autres c'est Derek qui rigolait et voulait prendre des poses pour toi.**

Garcia prit donc l'appareil photo et regarda les photos prises en partant des dernières. Derek avait ramené son bras derrière sa tête ou alors il avait levé une jambe et entrouvert le drap en rigolant pour que sa jambe dépasse et totalement déshinibé, il avait joué au mannequin. Reid l'avait suffisemment mis en confiance pour ça et comme on ne voyait rien de ce qu'ils n'avaientendirent pas déjà vu avant, il s'était amusé. Car même si tout le monde verrait le tableau, seul l'équipe verrait les photos.

Garcia commenta donc chaque photo avec un apparent professionnalisme lorsqu'en réalité, les commentaires étaient plutôt orientés.

 **-Dieu que cette pose est magnifique! Un véritable Apollon en chocolat. Je te l'ai déjà dit Derek mais si tu as besoin de te soulager à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, vient me voir, je suis là juste pour toi. Comment peut-on avoir un corps aussi parfait?! Quel homme! Un seigneur de la guerre tout huilé. Oh mon Dieu, mon fantasme devenue réalité devant mes pauvres petits yeux. Si seulement je pouvais y gouter!**

Puis elle se tue. Derek se déplaça pour voir quelle photo elle voyait. C'était celle que Reid allait peindre. La photo était magnifique, Garcia en avait perdu ses mots. Tout à l'heure, Derek les avait regardé rapidement et même s'il les avait trouvé belle, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour mieux les observer. Non seulement, le manque de luminosité donnait une ambiance chaude et incroyablement torride aux yeux de Garcia mais en plus, le regard de Derek était stupéfiant. Derek ne pensait pas avoir eu un regard si perçant et perdu à la fois. Son expression montrait de lui un homme demandant plus, beaucoup plus. Des regards, des caresses, de la passion. L'homme sur la photo était troublé, il provoquait celui qui l'observait pour qu'il s'approche enfin de lui et en même temps, il jouissait de ce regard et se perdait dedans.

La pose jouait beaucoup dans l'intensité de son regard. La tête légèrement penchée, s'accordait avec le besoin de se perdre, de ne plus se controler. Et son torse semblait à la fois chaleureux et réconfortant mais surtout apréciablement musclé et ses muscles semblaient rouler sous sa peau pour pouvoir attirer son amant ou son amante. Le plus surprenant selon Derek était que le drap semblait sur le point de tomber comme une invitation ultime à venir le retrouver. Et il semblait que si le drap ne tombait pas, Derek lui même allait l'enlever. On voyait son aine mais rien d'autre n'était véritablement visible. Cependant le drapé du drap était habilement placé pour sembler cacher une érection palpitante d'un fin tissus alors que ce n'était que les replis du drap comme le savait Derek.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, Derek. Tu es vraiment devenu dur alors qu'il te regardait pour seulement deux minutes?!**

 **-Non, Garcia. Ça c'est le talent de Spencer qui s'exprime. La photo entière est différente de la pose simple et du regard banal que prend le mannequin. Et le drapé de Spencer donne l'impression qu'il est en érection mais je peux parier que ce n'était pas le cas du tout. N'est-ce pas?**

 **-Oui, Ethan a raison. C'est complétement différent de ce que j'ai fait. Même si c'est moi sur la photo.**

 **-Et vous verrez, la peinture sera encore mieux.**

 **-Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **-Si, Garcia. Vous n'avez jamais du voir une de ses peintures.**

 **-Si, celle qu'il a offert à Hotch. Le paysage.**

 **-Ahh, celle-là. Rappelez moi, Hotch c'est votre patron, il a une femme et un gosse, c'est bien ça? Oui. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui offrir son type de tableau.**

 **-C'est quoi son type de tableau, Ethan?**

 **-Non Ethan, ne repart pas dans tes explications, mes tableaux ne sont pas comme ça.**

 **-Tu dis ça parceque tu n'as jamais vu tes galeries et encore moins tes acheteurs. Mais Garcia semble avoir envie d'en savoir plus, Spencer...**

 **-Oh oui!**

 **-Le type de tableau de Spencer c'est une drogue. Il peut peindre n'importe quoi mais on a toujours l'impression que sa toile veut, implore pour du sexe. Un paysage devient toujours le lieu idéal pour faire l'amour. D'abord, on passe par dessus le sens de l'oeuvre. Puis, en le regardant un peu plus longtemps, on ne peut plus en détourner les yeux. On est figé. La personne nous invite à la débauche. Le paysage veut abriter nos ébats. Mais on ne s'en apperçoit pas tout de suite. On commence donc par revenir voir le tableau régulièrement, on ne peut plus l'oublier. On passe une fois par semaine, puis deux, quatre et tous les jours. On oublie son travail, sa famille, on ne pense qu'au tableau peut importe à quel point ce qu'il représente peut sembler banal. Dans les galeries et les expositions de Spencer, on voit toujours des nouvelles têtes mais elles finissent toutes par devenir des habitués. J'ai déjà vu des hommes bander devant ses tableaux et certaines femmes ne pouvaient plus marcher. C'est une drogue. Le type de tableau de Spencer, c'est celui dont tu ne peux plus te passer et que les gens achètent pour enfin pouvoir le posséder. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils en faisaient chez eux mais personnellement, au vue de leur regard vitreux, je dirais qu'ils le mettent dans leur chambre ou dans une pièce obscure avec une chaise devant sur laquelle ils s'installent. Ils l'admirent des jours et des jours et lentement, une main finit par se glisser vers leur sexe, ils se frolent, se caressent, se torturent. Ils n'atteignent pas la délivrance tout de suite, ils ont peur. Ils se freinent, se contraignent. Mais finalement, après des jours à se toucher, à ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout, toujours au bord du précipice, à force de réfléchir... ils attendent le moment où ils sont seul chez eux, leur femme ou leur mari n'est pas là. Leur gouvernante a l'interdiction d'entrer dans cette pièce. Et puis, ils ont déjà sauter le pas sans s'en appercevoir, ils l'ont acheté avec la pensée inconsciente mais suprême qu'ils en viendraient là. Ils se prennent donc en main, savourent la douleur de leur membre parcequ'ils ne se sont pas libérés depuis des semaines. La chaise dur leur permet de ralentir. Il se lèvent finalement pour décrocher le tableau, le posent au sol et à genoux devant, ils se libèrent enfin. Ils ont honte, peur et raccrochent le tableau rapidement. Ils fuient la salle dans l'idée de ne plus jamais y revenir mais... ça devient leur rendez-vous régulier. Chaque semaine. Et lorsqu'ils reviennent à la galerie pour voir d'autres oeuvres, ils savent déjà qu'ils vont à nouveau se perdre. Et si je leur demande comment ils ont trouvé leur tableau et où ils l'ont mis, ils rougissent et balbutient. Ils s'excusent presque en affirmant malgré que le mensonge soit évident, qu'ils l'ont placé dans le salon. C'est ça le type de tableau de Spencer, la luxure pécheresse, la drogue du sexe. On devine facilement pourquoi il n'a pas montré tout son talent à votre patron.**

 **-Ethan... Garcia est génée maintenant. Et puis, tu dis ça mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que mes tableaux deviennent...**

 **-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant, je t'assure. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air génée ou choquée, je dirai qu'elle a envie de voir tes tableaux et qu'elle s'adonnerait bien à de petits travaux manuels.**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, Ethan, tu t'es trompé de domaine. Tu n'es pas fait pour la musique mais pour l'écriture. Tu ferais un auteur extraordinaire avec ton imagination et ton lyrisme. Les femmes se jetteraient sur toi et tes bouquins.**

 **-Je n'ai pas imaginé tout ça, j'en suis persuadé. Et tu ne peux pas le savoir vu que tu n'es jamais allé à tes propres expositions. En plus, lorsque je veux conclure avec une fille, je sors toujours tes tableaux du placard et je l'emmene chez moi. Tu peux être sûr qu'à la fin de la soirée, j'ai touché le jackpot!**

 **-Et bien, petit géni, j'adore ton ami!**

 **-Garcia!**

 **-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.**

 **-Oh mon dieu!**

 **-Ne jure pas, Spencer! En tout cas, je crois que ton ami, a besoin de prendre une bonne douche froide.**

 **-Ou chaude.**

 **-Garcia!**

La fin de journée fut plus légère que le début pour tout le monde suite à ces commentaires. Vers 21h, Hotch et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent. Il passèrent tous voir Derek, Garcia et Ethan et ils eurent évidemment tous le droit au même discours de la part d'Ethan. Spencer s'était à nouveau mit à peindre. L'équipe était impressionnée. Ils n'avaient pas tous eu la chance de voir un peintre à l'oeuvre mais même les novices savaient que Reid avait ce quelque chose qui faisait d'un peintre, un géant de la peinture. Il avait bien le côté décalé des génies et avait cette histoire personnelle également dramatique qui donnait à ses peintures tant de réalisme et de poésie.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Toute la semaine s'était bien déroulée, JJ et Ethan avaient fait du bon travail et on entendait parler de l'exposition de cette oeuvre éphémère partout, à chaque coin de rue. Spencer était toujours sur sa toile qui affichait maintenant un Derek absolument parfait et sexy d'après Pénélope cependant, Spencer n'était pas satisfait. Certes, l'oeuvre pourrait très bien se vendre ainsi, elle était belle mais il n'y avait pas ce truc qui le rendait fier de sa toile. Ce truc qu'Ethan connaissait parfaitement et que lui même attendait de voir enfin apparaître sur la toile du tableau. L'équipe était bluffée de son talent. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé que le jeune homme puisse avoir autant de talent. Derek semblait comme sortit du tableau.

Ils avaient pu affiner légèrement le profil du tueur mais n'avaient pas encore pu apprendre quoi que ce soit de véritablement concluant.

Ethan voyant comment Reid désespérait se décida à lui parler.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce tableau qui te trouble?**

 **-Tout. L'ensemble. D'habitude quand je peins c'est parceque l'envie de le faire est là et que j'ai besoin de m'évader mais là c'est pour une affaire. Je manque de temps pour tout recommencer et je ne veux pas montrer une toile incomplète. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manque mais l'ensemble de la toile me trouble.**

Pénélope en entendant la conversation voulu s'avancer pour soutenir Reid mais en la voyant Ethan lui fit un signe de tête pour la faire reculer. Il s'avait gérer les crises des artistes. Après tout, il en était un lui même.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le refaire? Le temps? On s'en est toujours fichu du temps. Quand tu devais faire la pièce maîtresse de la galerie et que le séchage devait se faire le lendemain, tu n'étais toujours pas satisfait mais tu as détruit le temps able au téléphone refait un autre en une journée.**

 **-Avec ton aide.**

 **-Je n'ai fais que te tendre les pinceaux et les couleurs que tu voulais. Regarde. Ce tableau là, il ne faisait pas que te troubler, tu le haïssait dans son intégralité. Lui, quand tu le vois il ne fait que te troubler. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas si mal. N'allons pas dans des extrémités. S'il n'y a qu'une chose qui te trouble c'est quoi?**

 **-... Le regard.**

 **-Nous sommes d'accord Spencer que tu as reproduit le regard exact de la photo?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est ce quil te déranges. La photo a un regard magnifique parceque c'est une photo. On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière l'objectif. Bien sûr sur une toile on sait qu'il y a un peintre mais on y fait moins attention. Il faut que tu trouves la façon dont toi tu veux que le regard soit. Tu n'es même pas tenu de les faire de la bonne couleur. Cherches dans ta mémoire, fouilles, creuses, il y a des milliers de regards dans ta tête, des milliers de couleurs d'yeux alors trouvés celui qui combine tout ce que tu veux et qui te plaît vraiment. Fait pareil avec le reste de ce qui te trouble. Comprends ce que tu veux voir, comprends ce que tu veux peindre et fait le. Montre à tous que tu n'abandonne pas.**

 **-Merci Ethan. Grâce à toi je vais encore passer une nuit blanche à changer le regard, la bouche, l'expression du visage et le point de lumière.**

 **-Le point de lumière aussi?! Mais tu es fou! Ça prend trop de temps!**

 **-Non, je peux le faire. J'ai l'habitude de le faire sur les paysages au dernier moment alors un corps, c'est beaucoup plus facile!**

 **-Bon courage alors, Spency.**

 **-Merci.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La dernière nuit, tout le monde était allés se coucher sauf Reid qui depuis le début de la semaine ne dormait pas pour avancer le tableau. Avant d'aller dormir, Ethan avaient jouer un air de blues à Spencer et avait mit un CD de musique de blues pour la nuit. Il avait ensuite laissé Spencer seul. Et le matin, il fut heureux de l'avoir fait. Spencer avait enfin put incorporer son "truc" dans le tableau et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour le féliciter, il le vit s'effondrer sur un fauteuil et s'y endormir instantanément. Emily fut la prochaine à arriver et elle regarda Ethan mettre une couverture sur Spencer.

 **-Tu l'aimes?**

 **-Non. Nous sommes d'excellents amis mais je ne l'aime plus. Je veille simplement sur lui puisqu'il est incapable de le faire et en tant que simili manager pour lui. Surtout que c'est un peintre de génie.**

 **-Il a finit sa toile?**

 **-Regarde toi même.**

Elle contourna donc le fauteuil ou gisait Spencer et se plaça devant la toile. Elle fut immédiatement happée par le regard du dieu qui y était représenté.

 **-Un dieu tentateur.**

 **-Oui. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Ceci est le truc de Spencer.**

 **-Splendide.**

 **-C'est sa plus belle oeuvre. Le nu met en avant son talent.**

 **-J'aimerai voir les autres.**

 **-Je ne peux que vous conseiller de détourner le regard. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous jouissez ici, ma chère Emily. Et descendez donc cette main qui s'approche de votre poitrine sensuellement.**

Le prochain à arriver fut Rossi qui regarda surpris Emily rougir et quitter la salle rapidement. Il se dirigea donc vers le jeune homme pour lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer et vit l'oeuvre du jeune profiler.

 **-Sainte mère de dieu! Un ange diaboliquement tentateur!**

Et Hotch arriva sur cela et ce plaça devant le tableau à son tour pour en apprécier le détail. Il le fixa longtemps. Très longtemps. Rossi avait fuit à son tour pour aller réveiller les autres encore endormit et les emmener voir le chef d'oeuvre. Ainsi, lorsqu'il descendirent, Pénélope, Kate, JJ, Gideon et Derek purent voir sans l'ombre d'un doute une superbe érection chez leur patron. Kate, Gideon, Rossi et Derek en rigolèrent quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le tableau. Derek n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien lui sur ce tableau? Il rougissait de voir ainsi son corps et son regard qu'il ne possédait somme toute pas. Comment un nue aussi magnifique soit-il de lui pouvait-il lui donner une érection si dure? D'autant qu'il n'était pas narcissique. JJ rougit superbement et Pénélope qui avait adoré l'histoire que lui avait raconté Ethan sauta de joie. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux alors! Elle courru immédiatement voir le tableau qu'elle n'avait pas encore regardé pour voir la reaction des autres et se figea. Elle avait vu la photo qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique mais l'oeuvre, le tableau était envoûtant. Si le truc de Spencer c'était ça... Elle était certaine elle aussi que l'histoire d'Ethan était entièrement vraie. Il restèrent bluffé pendant longtemps devant le tableau et lorsqu'Ethan frappa dans ses mains, ils se surprirent à n'avoir pas vu le temps passer. Les hommes arborait maintenant tous fièrement une érection et les femmes se sentaient humides pour ainsi dire.

 **-Je sais que les tableaux anodins de Spencer ont un effet incroyable et je peux affirmer qu'un nue ne fait qu'accélérer le processus alors avant que je ne réveille Spencer pour le forcer à manger avant de le laisser dormir, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller vous laver et de ne revenir qu'une fois le problème réglé. Pendant ce temps, je vais tourner le tableau vers le mur de sorte qu'on ne le voit plus et le recouvrirait lorsque la peinture sera sèche pour de bon, autrement dit dans un certain temps.**

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous. Ethan profita de ce temps pour nettoyer tout le matériel et retourner le tableau. Hotch revint le premier.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas touché par ça, Ethan?**

 **-Moi? Non. Je connais Spencer depuis suffisemment longtemps pour ça. J'ai vu un nombre de tableaux que vous n'imaginez pas de lui... Bien sur, au début, c'était dur si vous appréciez le jeu de mots mais je m'y suis habitué. Et puis, il y a eu cet incident et depuis, plus rien.**

 **-Quel incident?**

 **-J'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a diminué la vue, très peu, et bloquée la partie addicte de mon cerveau. J'étais un drogué sur plusieurs niveaux. Je ne le suis plus. Bien sur, j'aime toujours autant ses oeuvres mais je n'ai plus cet effet positif sur moi. En fait, je les apprécie pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment des maîtres d'arts et des drogues invasives mais discrètes pour les autres. Et puis, il avait peint un tableau de la femme que j'aimais... Elle est morte pendant l'accident. Elle est magnifique. Elle regarde avec amour le peintre alors au début, j'étais en colère contre Spencer, je croyais qu'ils m'avaient trompé.**

 **-Mais?**

 **-Mais il m'a expliqué comment il a fait pour le peindre. Ce n'était pas son amour pour elle qui avait magnifié son tableau. C'était le mien. Je lui avais tant décris sa beauté, tant parlé de son charme, tant vanté son amour et le mien. Il n'à fait que la peindre avec ce que je lui avais dit. Il l'à faite revivre dans son tableau. Et elle me procure l'amour et le soutient que j'avais perdu. Étrangement, au lieu de m'attacher au tableau et au passé, l'amour qu'il a peint venant d'elle pour moi... le soutient qu'elle m'envoie m'a permis d'avancer. Je tente doucement d'avoir une nouvelle relation stable et même si elle me manque, je suis passé au delà. C'est vrai, je l'aime encore, mais ce tableau, c'est mon trésor. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Ce tueur, il m'avait volé le tableau de notre amitié à Spencer et moi. "Plus l'amitié est discrète plus elle est sincère" du Renard Argenté, Spencer mais il a voulu prendre son tableau à elle, "Ma bien aimé". Il ne l'a pas prit. Et m'a laissé un mot. "Votre amour l'un pour l'autre me touche profondément. Ce tableau n'a pas de prix dans votre coeur. Il n'en a donc pas pour moi non plus. Je repasserai pour l'admirer. C'était une belle femme. Veillez sur ce tableau comme à la prunelle de vos yeux. Je ne vous fendre pas le coeur. Un homme qui aime avec autant de beauté mérite de vivre une magnifique vie et je ne peux que vous souhaiter de retrouver un aussi bel amour et de vivre de votre musique. Une aussi belle musique, faut-il l'avouer, que votre amour. Je vous ais entendu au coin d'une rue. Je vous suis maintenant avec attention. Votre fervant admirateur, le gentleman cambrioleur."**

 **-C'est une nouvelle donnée pour notre profil, je vais devoir en parler aux autres.**

 **-Faites le.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt?**

 **-Parceque je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme si touchant et amoureux de l'art puisse être un tueur en série. Quelque parts, je suis persuadé qu'il ne fait pas ça par plaisir et qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de changer de hobbies. Je ne peux malheureusement que lui souhaiter d'arrêter de tuer mais de rester un inconnu éternellement pour la police. Il n'a pas mauvais fond, au contraire, il a bon coeur mais... Il ne doit pas savoir comment s'en servir ou... je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à le détester.**

 **-Pourtant...**

 **-Je sais.**

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Ethan réveilla rapidement Spencer pour le faire petit déjeuner copieusement avant qu'il ne puisse retourner se coucher.

Pénélope descendit à nouveau et mitrailla de photo le tableau.

 **-Vous êtes sur qu'il faut risquer de se le faire voler? Ne pourrait-on pas juste le garder pour nous?**

 **-Oui, Pénélope, j'en suis sûr. Au pire, s'il se fait voler, on le reprendra après l'avoir arrêté.**

 **-Mais et s'il ne le vole pas? On devras vraiment le bruler?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi, mon doux peintre de génie?**

 **-Tu sais que t'es surnom son de plus en plus long pour moi?**

 **-Tu le mérites bien!**

 **-Parceque c'est le risque et le seul moyen aussi de faire grimper sa valeur.**

 **-Vu sa beauté, il doit déjà valoir plusieurs milliers.**

 **-Détrompez vous, beauté. Les paysages de Spencer se vendent déjà des milliers et les portraits des millions. Alors, son premiers nu? En comptant que son talent ressort magnifiquement bien sur cette toile et que son "truc" est particulièrement présent et amplifié... je pourrais facilement vendre cette toile à un ou deux milliard... sans compter la menace de bruler la toile qui ajoute à son prix... je dirais six milliards et quelques cinq cents millions.**

 **Les autres qui étaient descendu entre temps en furent bouche bée. Et Rossi ricana.**

 **-En fait, le petit génie et plus riche un moi!**

 **-Et beaucoup plus encore Rossi!**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu vis dans un appartement aussi...**

 **-Parceque ce fou de Spencer donne tout son argent au sanatorium de sa mère, à des associations et à des instituts de recherches dans différents trucs... j'en ai plus que lui avec ces ventes ou je touche seulement un pourcent du pactole que lui, n'en garde. En fait, il ne vit qu'avec l'argent de son boulot au BAU! Vous devriez lui apprendre à en garder un peu de côté pour augmenter son niveau de vie!**

 **Quel est le montant des versements si je ne suis pas indiscret?**

 **-Hotch...**

 **-Allez Spencer...**

 **-Rien que pour ma mère c'est un versement régulier de cinq cents mille chaque mois ensuite les associations reçoivent la moitié de ce qu'il reste et l'autre va dans la recherche. En general, ca fait une moyenne de quatre millions trois cents mille huit cents soixante trois dollars virgule cinquante sept la moitié de ce qu'il reste... J'en reçois les avancées dans les premiers et peut avoir une part dans les décisions. Mais si ce n'est pour corriger quelques erreurs, je ne prends pas part à tout ça.**

 **-Et bien, beau gosse t'as tout pour toi... Mignon, intelligent, riche.**

 **-Épouse moi!**

 **-Garcia!**

 **-Bon, oublions tout ça, les enfants!**

 **-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants JJ!**

 **-Oui mais l'exposition est pour bientôt et si on n'exposé que ce tableau... ce sera un peu trop... enfin, il en faut d'autre à côté.**

 **-Je m'en suis déjà chargé avec Spencer. On a fait venir les tableaux qu'il avait finit pour la prochaine exposition. Il ne reste plus qu'à distribuer des tracts avec un ou deux tableaux dessus et à faire encore valoir son talent. J'ai répandu la rumeur que le tableau était digne d'une main divine avec quelques amis et on a toute une foule pour l'ouverture. J'ai recupéré notre galerie habituelle et j'ai un journaliste prêt pour écrire un article accrocheur sur le tableau. Il ne manque plus qu'a accrocher les tableaux et à décorer la galerie. Pour l'ouverture, il y aura les petits-fours du traiteur habituel aussi. Et comme nous savons que le voleur ne tentera rien pour l'ouverture, aucun de vous n'aura d'armes et nous serons tous en tenues de soirée. Par contre, pour la suite, vous aurez le droit d'avoir une arme. Il faut aussi que vous soyez... d'un plus haut standing pour l'ouverture. Après tout, il n'y a que les invités qui peuvent venir. Rossi, je vous charge de leur aspect et de leur élocution. Bien évidemment, nous vous paierons tous les achats avec la vente d'un ou deux tableaux il y a quelques semaines.**

 **-Non, c'est notre division qui va tout acheter.**

 **-Je suis désolé Hotch mais non, nous allons payer.**

 **-Ethan a raison Hotch. Il n'y a que des personnes huppées aux ouvertures et toutes sont plus riches que moi ou presque. Je peux me payer sans soucis un costume et me fondre dans la masse mais je ne peux pas en payer un pour tout le monde. S'ils le peuvent facilement avec un tableau ne nous le refusons pas parceque je ne crois pas que le bureau sera d'accord pour vider leur poches.**

 **-Tu en es certain David? ... Bien. Dans ce cas nous acceptons.**

 **-Je veille sur Spencer. Allez faire les boutiques. Ah! Prenez cette carte, c'est notre carte commune pour les ventes de tableau. On répartit ensuite au début du moi suivant. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de repartir donc vous n'avez pas de plafond. Je vous conseille d'aller à la rue de Sibylline c'est là qu'il y a tous les magasins de luxe ici. Elle est proche du port. Maintenant Spencer va te coucher.**

 **-J'y allais déjà! Bonne course.**

 **-Mais... et pour son costume à lui?**

 **-Je lui en avais déjà acheté un mais il n'est jamais venu à une exposition donc... Il n'a jamais servit mais il en a un de prêt. Oh! Morgan, vous serez présent comme model donc prenez un costume voyant.**

 **-Bien.**

Ainsi tandis que Spencer allait se coucher et qu'Ethan continuait de discuter par téléphone avec ses contacts, le groupe du BAU alla faire les magasins. Ethan appela son groupe de musique pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient jouer à cette exposition comme d'habitude.

Pénélope étaient incroyablement heureuse d'aller à l'ouverture. Bien sur les jours qui suivraient, elle serait dans une camionnette pour observer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance en direct mais elle allait jouer à la princesse pour l'ouverture. Emily bien sûr avait été habituée à ce genre de réunion mais cela l'enchantait que ce soit les oeuvres d'un ami. JJ était tout aussi heureuse que Garcia et les deux sautaient de joie et s'excitaient entre elles. Hotch était mal à l'aise mais se forçait à y aller pour soutenir Spencer et Morgan tandis que Gideon et Rossi se rappelait en riant d'une autre mission sous couverture au moment de leur début et riaient de devoir recommencer. Seul Morgan avait vraiment le trac. Finalement, il allait être regardé presque nus par de nombreux inconnu et serait présent devant leurs yeux en réalité. C'était comme s'il était la seule personne nue dans la salle. Spencer lui, n'allait pas avoir à révéler qu'il était le peintre mais il fallait que ce soit le cas pour Derek puisqu'étant le model, si le tableau venait tout de même à se faire voler, il y aurait moins de risque. Il serait la cible du tueur. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch ne le savait pas mais le lendemain, il devrait poser des questions au maire auxquelles jusqu'alors il avait vaguement répondu et devrait le réinterroger sur de questions encore plus sensible. Ils allaient avoir une conversation difficile.

Le corps pour le dernier tableau volé venait d'être déposé et arrangé dans un parc assez calme où il y avait peu de passant. Finalement, le maire avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Son fils venait de se faire tuer. Il avait été idiot de refuser la mise sous protection qu'Hotch lui avait proposé. Il avait préféré attribuer trois garde du corps professionnels pour protéger son fils. Il avait eu tort. Il ne le saurait que le lendemain. Il avait été idiot de refuser l'aide qu'on leur offrait et de refuser également de faire vivre son fils ailleurs quelques temps. C'était sa plus grande erreur.

Son fils pourtant mort arborait maintenant un sourire heureux. Il avait été placé dans des draps de soie rouge avec quelques coussins noirs sous lui et était placé innocemment dans une position désirable. Un coussin sous les hanches et les jambes écartées, il avait tout de même un draps qui cachait son sexe que le tueur avait laissé pendant. Ses bras étaient repliés sur sa poitrine et sa tête était penchée en arrière avec un suçon sur son cou. Un mots comme dans l'habitude de L'Artiste avait été déposé à côté de lui, dans ses cheveux.

L'Artiste venait de finir son oeuvre. Il l'admira quelques instants et fut aussi émerveillé qu'il fut triste. Il avait écrit tout ce qu'il pensait dans ce mot. Il espérait que la police ferait de son mieux pour réparer ce tord.

* * *

Fic n°10 pour voter.


	12. Résultat des votes pour l'instant

**Résultat des votes pour l'instant:**

.

-Fic n°1: **1** vote

-Fic n°2: **4** vote

-Fic n°3: **1** vote

-Fic n°4: **0** vote

-Fic n°5: **0** vote

-Fic n°6: **0** vote

-Fic n°7: **0** vote

-Fic n°8: **1** vote

-Fic n°9: **0** vote

-Fic n°10: **0** vote

.

 **Total des votes: 7**


End file.
